Trails Of Life
by RockBane
Summary: Jager, AKA TK, is over two hundred years old and has come back in time to stop his friends and family from being murdered. Journey with Jager and Revmon as they change the course of history. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

He stares about what's around him. He finds himself at an amusement park. He then blinks as he stares at the Ferris wheel. He gets lost in his thoughts and then he snaps his head around when he hears, "Hi, I'm TK. What's your name?" He turns and finds himself staring into the face of his younger self. The child is clad in green cloths with a green hat to top it off.

He blinks at his younger self and then just sighs. He wonders where his partner is, for he really didn't know what to make of this. He turns to search for Tokomon or DemiDevimon. He then hears the younger version of him say, "What are you doing here?" He sighs and turns to look at the eight year old. He thinks carefully on what to say and then answers, "My name's Jager. As to why I'm here, … that's a secret!" TK's jaw drops and he smiles a bit at this.

His is a good five feet and three quarters in height. His hair is now white and one of his eyes is silvery blue, right eye, and the left is green. He looks to be fourteen years old and considering the fact that he's died once before, he's surprisingly healthy. His skin color is much darker then his younger counter part and he also has some armour on his left shoulder and on his right arm. His pack rests easily on his back; he believes that his computer and discs are alright. He did pack his cloths around both his computer and discs to give them padding. Currently he's wearing a blue T-shirt with the symbol for wolf on it in orange print. On the back of his shirt is a picture of a white wolf. Around his neck is the tag and crest of Life Cycles and in his blue jeans pock it his Digivice.

TK recovers and says, "How come your eye's are mismatched?" He chuckles at this and then answers, "That's also a secret, kid. Know what?" TK answers, "What?" He kneels down and looks his younger self in the eyes and then says, "You want to help me find my partner?" TK blinks and puts on his thinking face. He can't believe he used to be this cute. But then, that's in the past. Soon TK looks kind of sad and answers, "I promise Matt to stay here." He ran a hand through his white hair. He remembers how much time he spent here, waiting for his big bro to come back. He stands up and looks towards the pier.

An idea strikes him and he turns to look at TK and says, "Would you think Matt would what you to stay here, alone? Or do you think he might be relieved that you're with someone?" He watches as TK again thinks about this and he turns to see Tokomon coming towards them.

"Who are you?" Tokomon asks him. He then answers, "I'm Jager. I'm kind of looking for my partner." Tokomon looks at him and then turns to look at TK. TK then asks, "Have you seen Tai and Agumon?" He lies, saying, "Who are they?" TK then begins to tell him about what Tai looks like and then about Agumon. He remembers how despite he became just waiting for his brother. He remembers that Matt and Gabumon couldn't come back because they had been helping Joe and Gomamon at that dinner.

"I don't know if I should. I really don't know you." TK then says suddenly. He then says, "I kind of need your help, you know? There's Digimon out there that would attack me. I don't have my partner to protect me and I'm sure that your friends would understand." He doesn't mention Matt or hint at the fact that his younger version has a brother, for he doubts that Tokomon will be easy to fool about how he knows that, in fact, he knows that Tokomon wouldn't be fooled.

"One more day, then we can go." TK says. He nods his head and could see that his younger self was pleased to have someone with him. Soon TK grabs his hand and leads him off to the roller coaster. He just follows his younger self and hopes that Revmon will understand.

(------------------------------------Revmon----------------------------------------)

He just stares at the desert around him and wonders just where his partner is. He sighs and begins to head towards the amusement park, for if memory serves him right, that's where he'll find his younger self and TK's younger self.

He looks different then what he once did, it's mostly due to the simple fact that TK's changed too. He's no longer a Patamon, but a new type of Digimon called Revmon. He looks to be a Gazimon but he's black fur with green stripes on his back and arms. His tail is much longer then a Gazimon's tail. He's eyes are blue and his claws are grey in colour. His ears are more like Gatomon's ears. He also has something called an X-antibody now in his programming data. His attacks are Air Slasher and Sonic Breaker. His Sonic Breaker lets him tackle Digimon at high speeds, it also let's him speed up to dodge as well as attack.

He travels for most of the night and soon finds the amusement park that he remembers. Soon he finds hears a something behind him and turns to find an angry Tokomon. "You seen a tall, white haired human around here?" He asks his other self. Tokomon blinks at him and then nods, "You're Jager's partner?" He grins at the name and nods his head. "Yip, I'm Revmon. Could you take me to him?" He tells his other self.

Tokomon sizes him up and then turns to lead him away. He follows by walking around on his hind legs. He grins as he looks at the way TK and, well, Jager seem to interact. Jager turns and nods at him. He walks over with his other self.

"So, this is where you are! Couldn't you look for me before goofing off?" He says, pretending to be angry with … Jager. Jager just smiles slightly and before Jager says anything, TK says, "It's my fault! I wanted to wait one more day for my older brother to show!" He blinks and then just laughs a bit. "I was pretending! I'm sorry! It's just that I was worried about him." He tells TK. TK blinks in surprise and then smiles and says, "Ok then! Now what?" He looks to Jager and his partner just shrugs a bit.

"You want to take a look around for any of your friends?" Jager suggests. TK nods his head and Tokomon says, "I guess it wouldn't hurt." He then asks, "How long have you two been here?"

(--------------------------------------Jager------------------------------------------)

TK answers that they have been here for a good week. Which means that soon DemiDevimon will be appearing. He sighs in relief that Revmon was again by his side. He how didn't have to worry about revealing his secret if they get attacked.

The fact that his appearance has change was due to the fact that humans just weren't meant to be resurrected when they die in the Digital World. But that's what happened with him though. It affected him and his partner a great deal, transforming Patamon into Revmon with some alien program called X-antibody. This antibody speeds up Revmon's healing process and increase his abilities.

He watches as TK and Tokomon race each other between the trees surrounding the amusement park. He notices a patch of mushrooms and nods to Revmon just leave it alone. He could see that Revmon didn't want to, but then just sighs in agreement.

They stop for lunch and soon DemiDevimon appears. He glances at the rookie and then continues on like he didn't see the evil rookie. He could tell that Revmon tenses up. Either his younger self or Tokomon have notice the blue Digimon.

He can tell that DemiDevimon was now not to sure at what to make of him and Revmon. Then one glare from Revmon is enough to send that rookie away. He tries not to grin as the blue rookie flies away.

For the rest of the day, Revmon looks quite happy. But then TK looks quite happy to have someone new to talk to and to be with. He could tell that TK also felt safe with him. He bets that if asked about it, TK would just shrug it off. He was like that as a kid; it's just what made him what he is today.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

He watches as his younger self meets up with Tai and Agumon. Revmon and Tokomon went off to find food. He leans on a tree, out of sight and just watches this reunion. He wonders just what Tai will react to him.

"And then Jager appeared and he wanted me to help him look for his partner, Revmon. But the next morning, Revmon arrived at the park and it was great!" His other self tells Tai. He watches as Tai tenses up and asks, "Jager? Revmon? Who are they?" TK then looks around and then motions for him to come forward. He was kind of shocked that TK could tell that he was even there.

He walks forward and smiles a bit as Tai looks surprise at his appearance. "I'm Jager. Nice to meet you Tai, and you too, Agumon." He says. Tai's jaw opens and closes but no sound came out. Even Agumon just stares at him, then Tai recovers and asks, "Is something wrong with your eyes?" He blinks and then says, "It's natural." Tai just says "O."

He knows that he looks odd, but it's just how he got resurrected to look as. Humans were not resurrected like Digimon and considering that simple fact, he's lucky to be human. He could have been reformatted as a Digimon…

He doesn't want to think about it and then says, "I know I look… abnormal, but it's all natural though. I'm fourteen years old and I also have the tag and crest for Life Cycles." He holds out his tag and crest for Tai to inspect. Tai looks at it and then compares it to his own and then hands it back. He then puts it back on, and says, "I guess it's time to look for your friends, huh?" Tai then nods his head while scratching the back of his head. He sighs and turns to see Revmon and Tokomon coming towards them.

Soon they all ate and then Tai's Digivice beeps and Tai then holds it up. "I got a lock on two more Digivices." Tai says. He notices that Revmon snorts a bit and they then go off to find a boat to use. He checks his laptop before they leave. He finds that everything is fine and then repacks up his computer. He then sits by Tai and begins to petal to move the swan shaped boat.

(--------------------------------------Revmon--------------------------------------)

He watches TK sleep by his right side, clutching Tokomon. Both were fast asleep. Between the motions of the swan boat and being full, they couldn't keep their eyes open. Not that Agumon could either. He turns his head a bit to look at Tai's partner. He sees that Agumon was on the tail of the swan and in an odd position. He doesn't envy Agumon when the other rookie wakes.

He thinks about what's to come. He knows that they'll have to change something, for they wouldn't be about to help themselves. Jager and him will have to talk about that, though.

He then moves and hangs his head into the window. "Getting closer?" He asks. Tai looks over and looks surprised at seeing him. He could see his partner smile slightly. "Just a few more clicks." Tai says after taking a look at his Digivice. He still finds it odd, looking at the older models. He nods and says, "I'll keep an eye on TK and Tokomon then." He pulls himself back up onto the roof.

He sits up and moves TK a bit, to make sure that if TK falls off the roof that he'll be know. He moves his tail around TK's waist. He then lies down on his stomach. He remembers that as a kid, Jager couldn't swim too well. That's one thing that he wants to change as soon as possible, for as Patamon, he remembers how useless he felt when it looks like his partner was drowning.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

He watches as Jager's reactions to the fight. He stands close by, just watching as the scene plays out. He had sent DemiDevimon a glare for good measure; he is amused to see the virus Digimon flinch at this. He turns to watching WereGarurumon finish the fight in the way that he remembers. Soon an in-training Digimon stand where Matt's partner used to be, then Matt moves and picks up his partner.

He then watches as DemiDevimon flies away. Jager and him then move from their post. Tai sighs as they come into view. "We could have used your help." Jager scratches the back of his head and says, "I thought packing a bit of food would be considered helping." Matt then says, "That's a good idea." Joe then says, "But that food doesn't belong to us!" Matt then puts in, "We worked more then enough to pay for that food." Tai's stomach then choices this time to growl.

They all turn to look at the goggle head kid. "I guess I can't argue with that!" They all laugh a bit and they walk away from the Dinner. He notices that TK and Matt were holding hands as they went. Tokomon had Digivolved when that Digimon captured TK. Patamon is resting on his partner's head.

He smiles sadly at the scene before him. He couldn't do that with Jager, he was too big. He feels a hand rest on his head and finds that the hand's Jager. He just sighs softly and Jager then ruffles his fur before retracting his hand. They soon find a spot to rest at, when Tai, Joe, Matt, and TK's Digivices start beeping.

"I got a reading to the left." Tai states. "To the right for me." Matt says. The other two just nod in agreement. "TK and me will go right. Joe and you left?" Matt asks. "You're forgetting about Jager." Joe says. They all turn to look at his partner. "I could go with TK and Matt, unless they object…" Jager says. TK then grabs Jager's hand and pulls him over with Matt. "He's coming with Matt and me. Ok Matt?" TK asks his older brother. He watches as Matt studies Jager and then him. He could read uncertainty in Matt's eyes. Then Matt nods his head slowly after a good three minutes. "Fine." Was all that Matt would say.

He grins a bit at this. He knows that it means a lot to Jager to spend more time with his 'older' brother and 'younger' brother. He also wouldn't mind spending time with his younger self too. He always wonder just what it was like to have a brother, now was his chance to find out.

They split up and he wishes Tai and Joe luck with Mimi. They're after Izzy and that's an easy one. He walks with TK, letting Matt and Jager have time to talk.

(----------------------------------------Jager----------------------------------------)

He watches as his other self falls asleep. He's nervous now; he wonders just what's on Matt's mind. He notices that Tsunomon was also watching Revmon. He decides to let Matt start this.

After a good fifteen minutes, Matt finally says, "What do you want." He looks in to Matt's eyes and then his eyes drift towards TK. "You know that you can't always protect him." He says sadly. He looks at Matt and could see that Matt didn't like this. "I'm not asking about my relationship with my brother. I'm asking what is it that you want." Matt says in a chilly tone. "A riddle then. I'm old and yet young. I lived the future, but haven't. I'm living two lives, but still on my first." He tells Matt. He grins as Matt's jaw drops open a bit. "That's not an answer!" He shrugs, and answers, "That's all I'm willing to say for now. I'm not the enemy, Matt. And you don't have to worry about TK though. I'll protect him with my life." Matt studies his face and then just sighs. "Whatever." Matt says as he looks away.

He sighs and takes out his laptop computer. He checks to make sure that if need be, that he can open a gate to the real world. Then he plays a game of poker before turning the computer off. He spent years learning be as good as Izzy or Ken or Yolei on the computer. He needs to be as the years passed. He then rechecks the discs to see if they're intact. They were important in the way that is has the stats for what's to come. About the Digimon that killed him and his friends…

He sighs and puts his stuff back into the pack. He hasn't changed his cloths yet, but that could wait when he's in the real world. He then places the bag by Revmon to guard. He then asks, "You want to do guard duty first or should I?" Matt just says, "I'll go first. What you in five hours." He nods at this and he lies down. He closes his eyes and hopes that his nightmares don't catch him tonight.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

They found Izzy and Motimon. He laughs at the joke that Izzy made about improving so much that he flunked right out. Then TK introduces him to Izzy and Motimon. "This is Jager and his partner Revmon. Jager this is Izzy and his partner Motimon." TK says. Izzy glances at him and then focuses in on Revmon. "I've never met a Digimon like you before." Izzy says and then takes out his computer.

But before Izzy could start it up, the image of Gennai appears. He could see that Gennai looks stunned by seeing him, but before the others could tell, Gennai greets them. Then before Izzy could get any answers to any of his questions, Gennai disappears. He was kind of stunned by seeing an old man. But then, he got too use to seeing the younger version of Gennai. He feels old at the moment. He wonders about Kari and the second group of Digidestine. He wonders if he should try to do his best to make sure that it happens or to try and stop the vampire lord once and for all.

He knows that Revmon could easily defeat Myotismon in his champion form. He decides to speak with this version of Gennai about it. He will be telling the other about it later, like after he tells them who his really is and why he's here. That doesn't stop him from smirking at the thought of facing the vampire lord one bit. He wasn't a scared little boy any more. He can and will protect his friends and family.

They then head off to meet up with the others. He wonders if Mimi will try and talk him into getting contacts… With that thought in his mind, he walks a bit behind the group, wondering about the quirks he remembers his friends having.

(-------------------------------------Revmon---------------------------------------)

He watches, as Sora looks so beaten up over what that rat of a Digimon told her. He finds that Jager, too, looks angry at the way Sora's acting. He knows that as much as they want, they can't delete that virus. Point blank, they also couldn't take out Myotismon yet either.

He snaps out of it when Patamon asks, "You look ready to kill." He blinks as he remembers where he was and then sighs. He then answers, "I just don't like the way this rookie is upsetting the group." Patamon then agrees with that. "I really could find my self to hate this character." His other self says. He can't help but smirk at that. But then, DemiDevimon never got a chance to drive a steak through this TK's and Patamon's relationship. He feels much better about being here for that one simple fact.

He watches as Jager's other self cheers up Sora. He watches as the others finally catch up. He watches as everyone laughs a bit about the habits of some of the members of the group.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It's nighttime and he's up. He couldn't sleep, for he knows that the virus will be showing his face soon. He hears the quiet flapping of wings and knows that it's about to begin.

Soon he hears Biyomon cry out in pain and he turns to see Sora pull out the dart out of her partner. He watches as Patamon then attacks the departing virus rookie. He checks to see if the others have awoken. He watches as every soon circles around Sora and Biyomon.

He looks over at his partner and he could tell that Jager looks tired. He could relate, it just doesn't seem fair not to fight their fights, but know that they couldn't. He then whispers to his partner, "We should tell them at Gennai's." Jager nods thoughtfully at this. "Sounds good. That way Gennai could help explain some of it." Jager says.

They turn to where Myotismon is approaching. They watch as Agumon and Gabumon Digivolve into their champion forms. They then watch as more of the other partners also Digivolve into their champion forms. Only Biyomon and Patamon haven't Digivolve into their higher level.

They watch in silences as Myotismon attacks the others. He flinches at some of the cries of pain, but just crouches down and gets ready to spring if the ultimate even moves in their direction. But Myotismon was too busy tormenting the others then to glances their way.

He looks and finds TK and Patamon move closer to Jager. He smiles a bit at this. He then turns to watch as Biyomon gets out of Sora's hands. Biyomon then Digivolves into Birdramon. He could see the tears falling down Sora's eyes and then Sora's crest begins to glow as Birdramon is sent flying from one of Myotismon's attacks.

Sora then cries out and soon Birdramon Digivolves into Garudamon. He relaxes and gets up off the ground. He smiles in relief as Garudamon sends the vampire Digimon flying. They then climb up on Garudamon's hands and they fly off. He notices that TK's busy holding hands with Jager. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Matt try not to look at them.

(---------------------------------------Jager-----------------------------------------)

He watches as the gate to the real world closes. He has mixed feelings about it, but doesn't let them show. They all turn and leave the castle. They sneak out as quickly as they can.

He doesn't pay much attention to what's happening around him as the image of Gennai appears. He snaps out of his thoughts and follows the others to the lake. He smiles a bit as they all stand there, wondering if they need a boat to get to the light source.

He watches as the water then parts and reveals a staircase. They then walk down the stairs. Jokes are made as they descend towards the bottom of the lake. Soon they see the house ahead of them.

They walk pass the gates and find Gennai standing on the bridge in his yard. "Greetings Digidestine. I'm happy that you made it in one piece." Gennai says. Some comments are made and they soon walk into the house.

As they sit around a table with food on it, he feels Gennai's gaze upon him. He sighs and his hand moves towards his crest. Soon the others notice this staring contest. "What's wrong?" Tai asks.

He turns to look at everyone and then lastly he looks at his partner. He turns to Gennai and says, "Why do you think I'm here?" Gennai answers, "I have a feeling it's bad." He nods his head and then looks at everyone present. "My real name isn't Jager. I'm from the future, over two hundred years truth be told." He says. The seven humans around the table all begin to talk at the same time.

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

He waits for it to quit it down before continuing. "I'm not here because of Myotismon, it's because in six years, some Digimon will attack you guys and kill you all. Only one will survive the attack." He pauses as the gasps come from everyone in the room. He reframed from mentioning the second group. They quit it down when Joe shouts, "Let him continue!" He nods his thanks to Joe and continues. "After the Digidestine were killed, the one that lead the attack then began to close off the Digital World from humans. This was to keep new group of Digidestine from being chosen. They hadn't expected for one of the humans to be revived, though. You see, I'm the only human to ever be reformatted by the Digital World. My younger self in also right in this room." He pauses and lets everyone look around him.

It was Matt that finally got it. "You're … You can't be!" Matt yells. He smiles sadly and answers, "Sorry Matt, but yes I am. My real name is TK." The others just look at his other self and then at him. Patamon then glances over at Revmon. His younger version looks stunned at this. He closes his eyes and the waits for a few minutes. Then opens and looks around at the others. "You might as well call me Jager, though. It'll cut down on the confusion." He says.

Mimi then asks, "Then how come you're eyes are mismatched?" He then says, "Human's aren't suppose to be resurrected in the way Digimon are. I'm lucky to be human and healthy. My appearance has changed for I was reformatted. As you can tell, my partner's not a Patamon anymore either. The change in me also affected my partner as well. I'm not the same teen as I was before the Digimon kill the whole group. I was heart broken about not just surviving, but at not being able to stop it. I was bitter for a good twenty years before I began to snap out of it." He looks around the group. "I've never grown pass looking like a fourteen year old. I don't understand it, but it's how it's been. I'm here to keep that history from repeating itself." He says.

The others just blink at this. Then Joe asks, "Then you know who's the other kid is?" He grins, answering, "She was my best friend growing up. It's Tai's little sister, Kari. Her partner is Gatomon." He could see his other self just blinks at the part about a girl being his best friend. He could see that Tai's jaw is open.

"So, do you and Kari ever date?" Mimi asks. He laughs nervously as Tai glares his way, and says, "Never got the chance." He could see that Izzy doesn't look too convinced . "So, how could we believe you?" Izzy asks.

He gets up and gets his pack. He then looks for the right disk and then hands it to Izzy. It's mostly about certain events that happened. Most of the data has been damaged but he knows that Izzy would find what's on it to be created by him. He says as he hands the disk over, "It's all that Gennai had been able to recover from you're laptop computer after the attack. We couldn't get to your home computer to copy the files." Izzy blinks at this and soon gets up and heads to his computer.

It's then that Tai says, "If you're Hope, then why do you have that other crest?" Gennai answers that, "It's an old plan that I came up with. The crest of Life Cycles is a symbol of a dire future. The plan is to send the holder back in time, to help change the events that lead to that future. It's never been used or spoken of. This is the first time this has ever happened." He nods in agreement.

He watches as they all think about this. The food is forgotten as they all lose themselves in their thoughts. It's TK that's the first to snap out of his thoughts and begin to eat again. Soon everyone stomach begin to growl and this reminds the other Digidestine of the food on the table. Soon everyone returns to stuffing their faces.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Later that night, he watches as Matt walks towards him. He could see that Matt is uneasy. He watches as Matt then sits down. "So, you're my little bro." Matt says. He sighs and says softly, "It's weird, but I am." Matt then asks after a few minutes, "Was I a good brother to you?" He looks surprised at Matt at this comment. He studies Matt's face and then answers, "You sometimes were a bit over protective of me, but yea you were. You mellowed out when you got older." Matt blinks at this. "Meaning?" He grins and says, "You mellowed out and became real good friends with Tai. As in you didn't get so defensive over everything that Tai said or did." Matt blinks at this. "Are you sure I do?" Matt asks. He nods and says, "At least that's what happened during my timeline." Matt sighs and says, "Then Tai matures?" He snorts and says, "Given time, everyone matures. Tai does make better choices over time. Though, he'll be real protective over Kari though. He kind of has a right to be." Matt thinks this over and then says, "Mind if I consider you my older brother?" He smiles at this and says, "I'd like that, Matt. I really would."

Matt then yawns and gets up. He says, "Night." Matt nods at this and says, "See ya in the morning." He watches as Matt heads off to bed. He then lies down by Revmon. He slowly drifts off to sleep.

(--------------------------------------Revmon--------------------------------------)

They now stood in front of the large iron door. They finish passing the guard Digimon and Jager has only given them half of the info that they need to open the door. This time it'll be him attacking the spider Digimon that will be showing up.

He watches as Tai and the others try to figure out which of the two cards is the real one. If he remembers correctly, it's the Agumon card that's the fake. But he understands that if they were given the answer without trying for it, it wouldn't be as satisfying if they figure it out by themselves.

They feel the ground shake once again and he then smells the Digimon. He stiffens and moves between the group and Dokugumon. "I'll handle this." He says and then charges forward to attack the Digimon before Dokugumon could send out her mini spiders.

He attacks using his Air Slasher attack. This hits the virus Digimon head on and he then dodges the Poison Thread attack. He lets loose an other Air Slasher and this time aims for the spider wed that's holding the enemy Digimon in the air. This sends the champion Digimon flying towards the closest wall. He then uses Sonic Breaker to tackle the virus Digimon. The enemy is then deleted and he then does a back flips as he uses the wall as a springboard.

He then turns to see that Tai has chosen the Gomamon card as the correct card. They then race through the iron doors. He's kind of happy not to land in a dog pile on the floor.

He wakes to find himself in a forest. He gets up and notices that the other Digimon were also getting up. He checks to see where the humans were and grins in relief at seeing them lying on the ground.

"So, should we forage for food?" Gabumon asks. "No, there's usually loads of food at their houses." He answers. Agumon agrees with him and they then wait around for their partners to wake.

Soon the humans wake and he grins as Jager dusts himself off. Then Jager goes through his pack and takes out a glass case. Jager then puts on the shades. The shades hide Jager's eye colour, so that they didn't have to worry about questions about his mismatch eyes.

They then begin to walk down the stairs. "I just thought of something, which house will Jager going to stay at?" Sora asks. They all pause at this and they turn too look at Matt and then at TK. Matt gets what they were thinking, but TK doesn't. "I guess I can talk to my dad about having him stay with him and me." Matt says. TK just beams at his older brother and then at Jager.

He then hears the approaching teacher and stands shock still. He watches as the Teacher then is tricked into giving Jager a ride to Matt's apartment. The story was that Jager was a distant cousin and that he got dropped off to visit with Matt and TK. The teacher bought it hook, line, and sinker.

They then ride the bus back to their homes. With the knowledge that Kari's the Digidestine that they were looking for, Tai decided to search the whole apartment in search for Kari's Digivice.

With the fact that they didn't spend the day like it happened last time around, they didn't encounter any bad Digimon. Soon Jager and Matt got off the bus with Gabumon and him. They then walk up the stairs to get to the apartment. Once they entered the place, he heads straight for the fridge. He then takes out thing to make a sandwich with and starts in on it.

Out the corner of his eye, he sees Matt looking impressed with this and then Matt also takes the items when he finish with them to make more sandwiches. He then sits at the table and eats his snack.

He notices that Jager is already going through his laptop computer. He then just rests on the couch and watches as Matt turns on the TV. Gabumon and Matt also begin to eat their sandwiches as they watch TV. He sighs in relief. It's been so long since Jager and him were last in the real world. He soon drifts off into sleep.

(----------------------------------------Kari-----------------------------------------)

She just stares as her older brother tries to get the white thing from out beneath the bed. Every time Tai gets it out, Tai either kicks it back under or their pet cat bats it around. She giggles as Tai lectures their cat about not playing with the Digivice.

Agumon was already sleeping on the bed and she's just sitting on a chair watching. It seems that she's a Digidestine and the Digivice under the bed is her's. Tai finishes with his lecture and once again gets the Digivice out of the bed and then just hands it to her.

Her brother then heads out of the room to get something to eat. She looks at the device in her hands and wonders just where her partner is. She also wonder how Tai knew that she's the Digidestine that this evil Digimon is looking for.

(---------------------------------------TK-------------------------------------------)

He grins as he thinks about the water war Patamon and him had. Patamon had joined him in the tub. He doesn't remember which of them started the water fight first but it happened, plus it ended in a truce.

Then Patamon asks, "What to you think of Jager?" He thinks about it and then says, "I guess I got a new brother. Why?" Patamon then says, "Then does that make Revmon my brother?" He blinks and says, "Guess it does."

He moves the covers of his bed back and then gets under the cover. After he gets covered up, Patamon then asks, "What's a brother good for?" He pauses and thinks about his relationship between Matt and him. "A brother's there to help protect you. Also they're pretty smart and give real good advice too. They can also be annoying and can tease you a whole lot. It's a special thing." He tells his partner. Patamon then says, "That doesn't sound too bad." He grins a bit at his best friend and then he moves over to let Patamon get under the blankets.

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

He finishes playing his game and finds that Revmon and Gabumon were already resting. He looks over to where his 'older' brother is making supper. He closes his computer and asks, "Did you want me to set the table?" He walks into the kitchen area. Matt looks over at him and nods. He first cleans off the table, going through the mail and paper to make sure that he doesn't throw out anything important.

After taking things off the table, he then takes a rag soaked in hot water and then wipes the table with the rag. He finishes and rinses off the rag under hot water and then set out to set the table with dishes. He then stand there, looking at his handy work.

"You're such a clear freak, you know that?" Matt pipes in. He turns to his 'older' brother and says, "Sue me. I also question weather some of this dishes are even clear…" He dodges the wet rag that he used to wipe the table. Matt rolls his eye at this and turns back to keep an eye on the food. He picks up the rag and puts it in the hamper.

He then picks up his pack and heads into Matt's room. He cleans out a dresser and then puts some of his cloths into the dresser. He looks at some of his shirts. Some of them, like the one he's wearing, were design to remind him of his friends. He has a blue shirt with a picture of a silver dragon on the back, a tribute to Davis, a orange long sleeve shirt with Dino prints making trails on the front and back, a tribute to Tai, and the shirt he has on stands for his older brother, Matt.

He finishes putting his clothes away. He then finds Matt and the Digimon eating without him. He snorts and sits down at an unused spot. He soon helps himself. The TV's on and they listen to the commercials. Matt finishes eating and clears off his stuff. With most of the meal done, Gabumon and Revmon also put their plates and stuff by the sink. He finishes and does the same.

He then notices the time and asks, "Isn't our dad suppose to be on his way home by now?" He sits at the table with his laptop computer. Matt answers, "He might be working late." He nods and he starts the computer up again. He the inserts one of the disks and begins to create records of himself.

He continues for a good three hours, by then he turns to glance at the door. Soon his father opens the door and walks in. He moves his computer screen down a bit and greets his dad, "Hi." His dad blinks and Matt explains, "This is Jager. I meet him at camp. You don't mind if he stays with us for a while. Until his parents get back?" He sighs mentally; he isn't mind getting his own apartment. He'll need Gennai's help with that though. He'd need then to make a more complete history for his parents.

They wait and then their father nods his head tiredly. "Until his parents get back then." Their dad says and then walks over to the fridge to get something to eat. He then moves the screen back up and closes his windows. He then opens a game and begins a game of poker. He feels his dad behind him, but continues to play the game.

Their dad then says, "Where did you get those toys?" He looks up and looks over at Matt. "We found them on a hiking trail." Matt states. A silence greets this and then their dad then heads to his room. "If you say so." The parent says before the door closes. He frowns a bit and then returns to his game.

He wonders if they should have traveled around the city. They could have deleted some of enemy Digimon, but he shakes his head. They'll meet up tomorrow and then he'll suggest that they go after Myotismon's minions. He finishes up his game and then returns to the faking of documents.

(-------------------------------------Revmon---------------------------------------)

He dresses up in a hoody and some shorts. He ties his tail around his waist like a belt. He puts the hood up and looks into the mirror. He sighs but then remembers what Agumon and Tentomon had used in their past.

He turns to look at Gabumon. He sighs and nods his head. "It'll do." He tells the other rookie. "You think so?" Gabumon asks. He grins and nods his head. Taking one last look at the cloths that Gabumon is using, which is an old blue robe. He could see where the horn is, but it shouldn't be much trouble. He figures that anyone who saw either of them will think it's for a play.

They walk out of Matt's room and then out the door with Matt leading the way. He's found that Matt's a lot calmer about all of this. They walk towards the park. Joe is picking up TK.

After a good forty minutes of walking, they finally make it to the park. They find Izzy, Tentomon, Tai, Agumon, and Kari waiting. Agumon and Tentomon were wearing their out fits. He grins slightly at looking at the eight-year-old girl. She looks just as he remembers she looks like at this age. He never did find out if Kari ever handed out any of the pictures she took during the second time around.

"Hey Matt! Jager. This is my little sister, Kari." Tai says. Kari smiles and says, "Nice to meet you." He glances at Jager and could see the small smile on his partner's face. "Hey, I'm Jager and this is my partner Revmon." Jager says. He moves his hood to reveal his head. "Hi." He says to Kari.

Kari stares at him for a few minutes and then looks at Jager. Jager has his shades on, hiding his mismatched eyes. After a few minutes Kari then looks at Matt and then at Gabumon. He glances to where Matt decided to sit down with Gabumon on his left.

Jager and him sit down under a shade of a tree. Kari then begins to ask Jager and him questions. They were mostly on the subjects of what the Digital World is like. Both his partner and him answer truthfully and honestly. He also unties his tail were he gets too uncomfortable.

Soon Sora and Biyomon arrive and soon Tai and Sora are talking about soccer. Soon Mimi and Palmon arrive with Palmon in a baby carriage. Mimi then complains about how heavy Palmon is. He snorts and soon Tai's introducing Kari to Mimi and Palmon.

Soon Joe, Gomamon, TK, and Patamon appear. He grins as TK meets Kari for the first time. As they watch TK introduces Joe and himself to Tai's sister. Kari then gets up and introduces herself to Joe and TK.

Soon everyone sits down and Izzy started, "There has been sightings of Digimon on the news last night. Mostly in the Highton View Terrace, but I believe that they'll be widening their search for Kari." They all turn to look at Jager. Jager looks sober and says, "Back in Revmon's and my past, we spend most of yesterday traveling around the city. Fighting Myotismon's minions and trying to bum rides." He nods in agreement with this. The others look surprise and Mimi then says wistfully, "It was nice to be home again and not worrying about Digimon." Many others agreed with this, though Kari looks kind of confused.

Tai then says, "Did we miss anything important?" Jager answers, "Only thing I can think of is trashing the street and bridge at Highton View Terrace and remembering what happened a few years ago." Everyone pauses and then Kari asks, "Like what?" He watches as he partner is lost in his memories and he coughs a bit to snap his partner out of it. "What happened was two Digimon battled it out. One was a Greymon and the other was a Parrotmon. Lots of kids saw the battle, but not all of them were chosen. Plus most people believe is was a terrorist bombing." Sora asks, "How could we forget about two Digimon fighting?" Jager shrugs and says, "Do any of you remember?" They all shake their head and Jager says, "There's your answer." The other glance at each other and then at Agumon. Agumon looks uncomfortable and says, "It must have been another Agumon."

Joe then asks, "So, now that we have Kari, what do we do next?" Once again everyone looks at his partner. "I can't give you guys the answers. It's up to you guys to chose. Things have changed then what they should have been. Mostly I think it might be a good idea to look around for Myotismon's minions." Matt then says, "Not TK or Kari though." Tai nods in agreement with that. TK then says, "Why not! I'm part of this too!" Jager says, "I'll keep an eye on them." TK looks like he wanted to protest, but he stops and looks at Jager. Then TK sighs and looks at him. He gives the eight year old a quick wink.

Soon the others split up, Tai and Izzy as one pair, then Mimi and Sora as another pair. Leaving Joe and Matt to pair up. They all wave bye to them and TK then turns and asks, "Then what are we going to do?" "Look for Gatomon." Jager tells his younger self. TK beams at Jager and Kari finally ask, "What's going on?" They all look at Kari and Jager then motions for them to sit down again.

His partner then waits for a few minutes, then begins, "True is, I come from a different future. I'm really TK, but to stop any confusion just call me Jager. You see, in six years from now, a group of Digimon will kill of the Digidestine. I get resurrected and my partner changes as well. You see, humans aren't meant to get reformatted in the Digital World. But I did, that's why I looks so different." Jager then takes off his shades to let Kari get a good look at his blue and green eyes. Then his partner puts them back on. "So, we survive this whole thing?" Kari asks. Jager nods, and continues, "What I haven't told anyone, but I'll tell you now is that in four years the Digital World will once again need Digidestine. Also four new kids about your guys age will be chosen to help save the Digital World. I'm not going to go into a lot of detail, but Myotismon is the one responsible for the trouble. You see, Myotismon's data possesses a human to stay alive." Kari, TK, and Patamon look upset about that. "You'll stop that from happening, right?" TK asks. Jager sighs and says, "I'll have to talk to Gennai about it, but that's in years to come. Right now, just don't say anything to the others about this, ok?" Kari, TK, and Patamon all nod their heads in agreement with this.

They all get up and dust themselves off and TK says, "What are we waiting for! Let's find Gatomon!" TK then grabs Jager's left hand and start dragging his partner off. Kari, Patamon, and himself just watch this and Patamon then asks, "That just warms your heart doesn't it?" Kari and him just nod in agreement. Then Patamon asks, "So, is it alright if I think of you as my older brother?" He looks over at Patamon and grins as he puts up his hood and says, "Sure." Then he ties his tail and Kari picks up Patamon. They soon walk towards the direction where TK is dragging Jager.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

They finish a tour around the park and, sadly, he didn't have any money yet, so he couldn't buy them all some ice cream or lunch. Kari then decides that they could eat at her family's apartment.

They found nobody home and he then begins to make something to eat, leaving the kids and Digimon to watch TV. He then notices as Revmon turns towards the door. With a quick glance between them was all that was needed to come up with a plan of action.

He tenses up as he continues to do lunch. He glances at the glass and sees a white Digimon by the open door. He knows it's Gatomon and he also knows that Revmon will be much better at dealing with the cat Digimon then him. Even if Revmon is a rookie, he's usually more powerful then more Digimon they have ever encountered.

As if finally feeling the tension in the room, Patamon glances over at Revmon and then at him. He moves his head slightly and Patamon then turns to watch the TV again. He's relieved that Patamon didn't say anything. The minutes tick by and it seems that Gatomon finally gets enough courage to make her move.

Before anyone even knows what happened, Revmon has Gatomon pinned on the floor and the cat Digimon seems dazed at how she got pinned. He grins slightly and TK, Kari, and Patamon just stare dumbly at the two Digimon.

He then moves and looks straight into Gatomon's blue eyes. "Revmon will let you up along as you don't try to harm anyone." The cat glares at him and then tries to get Revmon off, but his partner has a good hold on the champion. Finally the white cat Digimon says, "Fine! I will not harm anyone here!" He then reaches out quickly and takes off Gatomon's tail ring. "I'll hold onto this for safe keeping." He says and pockets the golden ring.

He turns to finish making lunch and his partner lets the white cat Digimon up. "What was that all about?" TK asks someone. He hears Patamon say, "I haven't the foggiest idea." He notices that Gatomon looks sulky about her and also glaring at him a few times.

Soon lunch is ready and he gets the table ready. He then turns and asks, "Did you want something to eat?" The white cat looks startled at being asked and then her stomach answers for her. "She can have some of mine." His partner offers. Gatomon again looks stunned but Kari was the one that grabs one of Gatomon's paws and helps her towards the table.

He watches this interaction between Kari and her partner. He doubts that Kari knows that this Digimon was even Gatomon and he glances over at his other self. It seems that TK and Patamon were too busy looking at the food then at Gatomon, which means that either of them were going to inform Kari about Gatomon. Meaning that Kari was on the same page as Gatomon.

Soon they dig in and he watches as the others enjoy the food that he made. Revmon and Patamon had more then Gatomon did, but he knows that Gatomon was uncomfortable about this whole thing. The food soon disappears and he then asks Gatomon, "What made you drop by?"

That causes Gatomon to remember and she freezes. They all wait for the white cat Digimon to answer. "I'm searching for someone…" Was the answer after a few minutes of waiting. "Searching for who?" Kari asks curiously. Gatomon looks trapped and he feels pity for the cat, but knows that this is between Kari and Gatomon. They need to make the connection on their own. Gatomon then answers in a soft voice, "Looking for the eighth child." He heard easily, but he doubts that Kari or TK hear that clearly. "What did you say?" Kari asks. Gatomon sighs in defeat and says, "Looking for the eighth child." Kari blinks and asks, "Why are you looking for me?" That causes Gatomon's head to snap and Gatomon just stares at Kari in disbelief. "See?" Kari says and holds out her Digivice.

He wonders if Gatomon's eye could get any bigger then what they were when Kari showed the champion the Digivice. "W-where d-did you get that?" Gatomon stutters. Kari puts it away and answers, "Under Tai's bed." He raises an eyebrow at that. He glances over at Revmon and his partner seems amused at that answer too.

He then decide to cut them both some slack and takes out Gatomon's tail ring and says, "I take it that you're leaving?" Gatomon and Kari then realize that there were others at the table. Gatomon looks embarrassed and simply nods. He then hands the golden tail ring over and says, "Nice to meet you. I think Kari wouldn't mind if you drop by to visit her." Gatomon looks over at the girl and Kari nods in agreement with what he told the white cat. Gatomon then takes the tail ring and leaves.

Then TK asks, "Did I miss something important?" Patamon also seems to be as confused as TK. "I'll explain as I take you home. I think we've all had enough excitement for today. You'll be fine by yourself?" He asks Kari. Kari nods her head and he then glances at his partner.

Revmon then sighs and goes to get his cloth back on. Soon they left the apartment and as they walked down the street he begins, "Gatomon is Kari's partner. Gatomon is currently working for Myotismon, remember?" TK then gets what he means and says, "So, Gatomon doesn't know that she's suppose to be a good guy then?" He nods and says, "That's they need to get to know each other first. Gatomon needs to decide where her loyalties lie, plus it means that Kari won't try too hard at starting a relationship with Gatomon. They both deserve a chance to get to know each other without either of them trying to force it." "That's nice of you." TK says. He sighs and says, "I have no real clue just how things will work out yet, but Revmon and I will try to be there for support. You're my brother." TK beams and says, "And you're my really older brother!" He chuckles and puts on a disarming smile afterwards. He pushes his shades up a bit too.

(-------------------------------------Gatomon--------------------------------------)

She can't stop going over the incident with the Digidestine. She also didn't know weather to be glad that the odd human and odder Digimon stopped her or not. But honestly, she could say that the human kept his promise about giving back her tail ring.

It's night and she knows what she should do, but her heart rebels against it. The way that the girl told her was like she didn't know that she was sealing her own fate. It also means that the girl put some trust in her and she didn't want to break that trust.

Then her mind focuses on the odd white hair teen. She never met a human that has two different eye colours and seems to have the gall to take her tail ring. It was odd, but she kind of got the feeling that the teen knew her and that his partner did too. But how, she hadn't the foggiest idea how, for she knows that she'd remember ever meeting such an odd pair.

Then her thoughts turn to the odd black Digimon with green stripes on his back and arms. That Digimon reminds her of a Gazimon, but longer tail, her type of ears, and without the leather straps. She also never met a rookie Digimon that could take on a champion with such ease.

She then decides to focus on the white haired human and his partner, she knows that the human was an unknown, even DemiDevimon couldn't explain where the teen came from. Plus it might take her mind off of the girl and her job to turn her over. She soon gets up off her perch and begins to search the city for the odd pair.

(--------------------------------------Revmon--------------------------------------)

They finish dropping TK off and they were now hunting around for Digimon. He didn't understand it, but he can smell Digimon every easily. So far they have tracked down Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon. The two goof balls weren't causing much trouble yet, but then they look to be scouting out the city before causing chaos.

They were just trailing the pair. He could see that his partner was busy remembering what happened with the pair. He never got a chance to meet the two, but he did get the story out of Gabumon once. It kind of sounds like the pair didn't mean any harm, they just got catch between a rock and a vampire. It was the vampire that did them in though.

He notices that it's getting late and they also seen clips about the others battling Myotismon's minions. Tai and Izzy took out Mammothmon, Matt and Joe took out SkullMeramon, and finally Mimi and Sora took out two water type Digimon. All in all, things were progressing and soon the events that he remembers will happen again with a few minor changes.

They were looking for a spot to rest, for it was only 2:13 pm. They had lunch around 11:45 am and it took forty minutes to drop TK and Patamon off. They found Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon at 1:03 pm. They were going to take turns trailing the two, Jager first then him. It's how they usually do things.

He studies his partner and takes note of the way Jager is dressed. Jager has a brown shirt on with a red windbreaker over top and blue jeans. The design on the windbreaker is that of an orange and yellow hawk. Jager also has his shades on.

Jager finds a spot and he ducks in. He curls up and notices that Jager didn't leave all at once. "You think that Gatomon will betray Myotismon without knowing her relationship with Kari?" He asks. His partner answers, "I think that Gatomon might be more willing to find something else to think about." He sighs and nods slowly, "So she might be looking for us?" His partner just nods and says, "Just keep an eye out for her, ok?" He grins and nods his head.

His partner then takes one last look at him and then walks out of the patch of trees. He then unties his tail and curls up. He just hopes that Jager will stay safe, he really didn't want to worry about what could happen to his partner, they've been through a lot since they first meet and he hopes to enjoy Jager's company for years to come.

(---------------------------------------Jager-----------------------------------------)

He left Revmon in a small patch of trees and shrubs. He leaves his partner to rest; it'll help out with his partner's energy, making it so that he did need to so soon. It was a trick they learnt to use over the years they've been together.

This current stack out was bringing out memories of previous battles and other spy missions. He usually took the first shift; he just gets too energized to sit still. He fingers his Digivice; it's not longer the same design it used to be when he was living his first life.

He finds a good spot to watch the pair from, not too sunny or crowded. He leans on the wall behind him and reflects on the fact that he finally distanced himself from who he used to be. _'I feel a bit more free then I once did. I do worry about those other 'passengers' though. I wonder in when we'll encounter them? Not soon I hope, I'd have a hard time explaining them to anyone, even to Gennai.'_

He turns to look up at the time and find that it's been thirty minutes and also that the pair were on the move. He follows the two as they make some trouble. Soon the pair finds a spot and they fall fast asleep. He finds a store close by and decides to check out the news.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

He phoned his mom's apartment from Joe's place. He listened to TK describe the lunch at Tai's place. It sounded like they had some day today; he then talked his mom into letting him take TK out for supper.

He finishes saying bye on the phone and then picks up Tsunomon. "Thank you for letting me using your phone. See you later Joe." He tells the other boy. Joe nods and he walks out of the door and heads to the street.

"Where do you think Jager is?" His partner asks. He sighs and says, "Around I think. He's got Revmon with him, so we don't have to worry about him getting captured." "I agree." The in-training Digimon says.

(-------------------------------------Revmon---------------------------------------)

He sighs as the pair gets kicked out of a gambling house. He snorts and then hears his stomach growl. He puts his left hand over his mid section. He sighs and it doesn't help that he could smell delicious food. He turns and goes to get Jager.

He shakes his partner wake and says, "They got kicked out of a gambling house." Jager yawns and gets up. He leads the way to where they could find the pair. They come across Matt and TK with their partners talking with the pair.

He blinks and TK notices them before the others. "Hey Jager! Over here!" TK calls out to them. The others look at them and he notices that Gabumon is standing protectively in front of Matt. Patamon is resting on TK's head and the pair of Digimon were waving at them.

"Hey." Matt says to them. "Hey you guys." Jager greets the others warmly. He just grins and asks, "What are you guys doing around here?" "Going out for supper! Want to join us?" TK answers. Then his stomach growls and answers that question.

"You haven't had anything since lunch?" Patamon asks. He scratches the back of his hood and says, "Jager doesn't have any money yet…" That sobers Matt and Gabumon says, "They're getting away!" They look around and find that Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon were busy causing trouble.

Everyone, but Jager, races forward with Matt yelling, "GET DOWN FROM THERE!" He turns to find Jager looking amused as the pair does as they are told. The pair of Digimon soon duck into a store while Matt glances at his partner. "Are they dangerous?" Matt asks. "Not really, it's who they're 'working' for that's dangerous…" Jager answers.

"Get out of here you punks! It's too late for Halloween!" A man says as he kicks the pair out. "I'm beginning to think this Halloween is a fun past time." Pumpkinmon states in a matter of fact voice. Gotsumon puts his left hand onto his right elbow and his right hand is resting on his chin. "I must agree. We must learn more, but that will have to be later though. Our new friends are hungry, we must find food." Gotsumon says, nodding at the first part.

Before they could stop or reason with, they race away to find food for the group. They take off after the pair. They find Pumpkinmon busy distracting the ice cream man and Gotsumon busy racing away with the cart. They try to stop Gotsumon, but they are get chased by the ice cream man for half a mile after they get Gotsumon to let go of the cart.

They stop by an alley and TK says, "I never knew that someone so big could run so fast!" Patamon just nods in agreement. He just smiles and Gabumon says, "They're gone again." Matt wonders out loud, "Couldn't we just sneak away before they come back with trouble?" Jager answers, "I doubt that very much. They're not that bad!" Gabumon and him share a glance and they turn towards the sky.

"Something powerful is coming." He states without taking his eyes off the cloudy sky. "How powerful?" Jager asks. "I'd say Myotismon." He answers. "Great!" Matt groans. "Just what we need." Matt adds.

They race towards where some red lightning hits. They find Myotismon treating the pair of Digimon. On seeing their group, the undead ultimate orders, "Take these humans tags and chests." The two Digimon then says, "Yes sir!" They then look nasty, but Jager stands his ground. He stands to his partner's left as his partner glares at the vampire lord. "Why don't you just stop toying with them? You have no intention of letting them live." Jager states in a cold and angry tone.

The pair of Digimon pause and then turn to see the reaction on the ultimate's face. Myotismon's eyes narrow at this and says, "Just who do you think you are?" Jager smirks and says, "Someone who knows you inside and out. You can't escape your fate, Vampire. Light shall shine in this world and in the Digital World. Nothing you do will change that." Myotismon scowls and says, "We'll see about that, human. I ordered you to attack them!"

Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon just glance between Jager and then at the vampire Digimon. Then they back away from the ultimate level Digimon, Pumpkinmon says, "Sure thing, Boss." They get about four feet away and then Gotsumon says, "Yea, like maybe never!" The pair of Digimon race away and when Myotismon turn to attack them, he slashes at the Digimon.

His attack hits the vampire on the cheek and everyone gets posed for battle, TK and Patamon take off after Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon though. "You think that you can defeat me!" Myotismon states. He snorts and says, "Who says anything about defeating you! The world doesn't centre around you, you know!" "Very true." Gabumon says.

The ultimate Digimon doesn't answer, only attacks the pair. Gabumon Digivolves to Garurumon. He doesn't feel the need to Digivolve; he doesn't feel treated by Myotismon. Plus he knows that they only need to get the vampire Digimon to forget about Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon. That plan seems to be working out very well.

(-----------------------------------Gatomon----------------------------------------)

She watches the fight unfold; she didn't quite hear what got Myotismon angry; she is really glad that she wasn't the target though. She didn't care about the boy racing after the two Digimon. What she cared about was that Revmon didn't Digivolve like Gabumon did.

As the fight continues, it became clear that Revmon knew what he was doing, for Myotismon couldn't land a hit on the rookie. The same couldn't be said about for Garurumon though. The damage to surrounding buildings is caused by Garurumon getting tossed through walls.

Then she notices that Garurumon's partner's crest begins to glow. Soon Garurumon Digivolves again into WereGarurumon. Soon the battle becomes an aerial one, with WereGarurumon leaping on roofs and on sides of buildings. She turns to look at Revmon and finds that Revmon's partner was talking to the partner of WereGarurumon. Then the white teen and Revmon take off in the direction of the kid and two Digimon.

She follows them, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She then watches as they find the kid and two Digimon. The white hair teen then talks to the kid. Soon Patamon Digivolves into Angemon. She looks in awe as the champion then takes off towards the battle.

She then watches as the angel Digimon attacks and her master. Soon Angemon and WereGarurumon chase off Myotismon. Then the Digimon fades from her sight. After a few minutes, Gabumon's partner meets up with Revmon and the others with Patamon and Gabumon.

She then watches as the group head towards somewhere. She wants to follow them, but decides to report to Myotismon. She frowns as she reviews the battle in her mind. One thing that keeps repeating is the fact that when Angemon joined the battle, Myotismon looked really uncomfortable.

(---------------------------------------Jager-----------------------------------------)

Matt, Gabumon, TK, and Patamon headed to find a fast food place to eat from. He leads his group to Matt's place. He plans on sending the pair back to the Digital World.

Along the way, he feels guilty about the way he reacted to Myotismon's presences. He let his feelings control him and he's not too proud of it. He knows that Revmon understood his feelings though. They'll talk about it after he sends the pair back to the Digital World.

He opens the apartment using Matt's keys. "Let me just get the gate ready and you'll be home before you know it." He says. "Aaaaa, do we have to?" Pumpkinmon asks. "You want to stay away from Myotismon right?" He asks as he turns the laptop on. "True, but what about our dreams of being movie stars?" Gotsumon asks. He answers without looking up, "Wait a good six years." "Why six years?" Pumpkinmon asks. "Just cause." He answers.

He gets the gate set up and motions for the pair to come over. "Digi Port Open!" He says with his Digivice in front of the screen. Soon the pair are sent to the Digital World and he closes the portal.

He checks his E-mail and finds Gennai has send him a message. He opens it and is relieved to find that Gennai has everything ready for his bank account and his 'parent's' account. All he needs is a last name and he's good to go.

"What's a good last name?" He asks his partner. "How's Matsuda? Or what about Raku? Or Kimura?" Revmon asks. He thinks it over and sighs, "Jager Kimura. How does that sound to you?" He looks at Revmon. "Why not Jager Raku?" Revmon counters. He grins and says, "Jager Minamoto?" Revmon counters with, "Jager Ryuuji?" "Jager Shiota?" He states. They both look at each other and Revmon sighs and says, "I can live with Jager Kimura."

He then types in Kimura as his last name and Ryuuji as his middle. He then brings up his other files and soon finishes them up. He checks and rechecks everything, making a few minor changes but all in all, his satisfied with his records. He soon sends the whole thing into a file and connects it with a virus. The virus will infect the computers and when they delete the virus, his new life will then begin.

He soon closes his computer and begins to make food for the two of them. He notices that they should probably get groceries. "I really wanted to Digivolve when Myotismon appeared." Revmon says. He sighs and says, "I would have helped you to Digivolve too." "I just don't like it. Did Gennai say anything about totally deleting his data?" Revmon asks. "Not yet, but we know who he processes and where to find him. If Gennai decides to let us finish the job, we'd be able to." He reminds his partner. "Too true." Revmon says.

He finishes making dinner for them and just after they begin, Matt with Gabumon arrives home. "Hey, that smells good." Gabumon says. "They're gone?" Matt asks. "Sent them back half an hour ago. I also finished with my records. I'm now officially Jager Ryuuji Kimura. I'm 14 teen and my parents are Ruki Kimura and Teru Kimura." He tells his 'little' brother. "Moving out?" Matt asks. "Not yet. After the whole master thing we will." Revmon answers. "Master thing?" Matt asks with an eyebrow raised. "Four mega level Digimon know as the Dark Masters will take over the Digital World while the Digidestine are away from the Digital World." He answers. "Ok, I don't really want to worry about some future evil yet. We still have Myotismon to deal with." Matt states. He just shrugs and says, "Just don't go pulling any disappearing acts, ok?" Matt blinks and then asks, "I'll try not to." He just nods and returns to his meal.

To Readers:

The last names came from the Tamers, Frontier, and D-Cyber manga. The site is called Digital Starlight and it's where I got the last names. You can find a link to it from the DigiPort site. Hope you like the story so far, bye for now!

To be continued …


	7. Chapter 7

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

It's been a day since the last encounter with Myotismon. He knows that the final event is going to be happening soon, he also knows from TK, that Kari has meet up with Gatomon again.

The thing is Kari saved Gatomon from a sneak attack from DemiDevimon. It also seems that Gatomon deleted the rookie for attacking Kari. TK arrived at the moment of Gatomon's attack. It seems that Gatomon hasn't left Kari's side when TK brought Tai to where Kari was.

The reason he knows this is simple, TK phoned looking for Matt but he answered the phone. TK then spilled the bean on what happened before he handed the phone over to a worried Matt. While Matt had been on the phone, he got Revmon to go out and search from Wizardmon. He knows that Wizardmon will help out better then a doctor.

Soon now they were meeting up at Tai's house. He frowns as he wonders where Wizardmon took off to though. He worries about just what Wizardmon was up to, for if he remembers correctly, Gatomon and Wizardmon both confronted Myotismon in hopes of getting Kari's tag and crest. He met Wizardmon the first time when Wizardmon was tossed into the water. Joe and him had just finished fighting MegaSeadramon when they spotted the wizard.

He sighs as Matt and Gabumon make it to the door before Revmon and him. "What were you thinking about?" Matt asks. "Just about where Wizardmon might have disappeared to." He answers. Revmon adds, "You look to be in a hurry."

Matt doesn't get a chance to answer for Tai opens the door. "Come on in!" Tai says and they file into the apartment. He's not too surprise to find Sora or Izzy here, for Sora had been Tai's friend long before this all started and Izzy was kind of a person who likes to have a early start on things. He just grins and reminds himself that they needed to learn and grown on their own, without a lot of inference from him or Revmon.

Gatomon enters the room and looks at him and then at his partner. "I still want to know what's going on. I just betrayed my master and it had better be for a good reason." Gatomon growls at him. "Is the fact that Kari's your partner a good reason?" He asks the champion level Digimon. They all watch as Gatomon freezes at hearing her own thoughts spoken out loud, but confirmed.

"She really is?" Kari asks from the doorway. They all turn to look at Tai's little sister. He nods his head in agreement. Tai says, "Anything else you want to add?" They all turn to look at him. He sighs in defeat and says to Gatomon, "I come from another future. I'm TK, but I'm going by the name Jager now. You see, when I was fourteen years old, a group of Digimon attacked and killed all the whole group of Digidestine and their partners. I was kill then too." He pauses and looks to his partner. Then continues, "I got reformatted when I was resurrected. My partner also changed because of it." Gatomon looks stunned at the news.

After a few minutes of silences, Gatomon says, "Then Myotismon is defeated." He nods his head. They all then sit down and light conversation begins. He talks to Izzy about computers, Sora and Tai about soccer, and Matt and Kari just watch TV. The Digimon decide to use this time to take naps.

The doorbell is heard and Tai then answers the door, it turns out to be Mimi with Palmon. "Well, this looks cozy! I could think of a few additions though…" Mimi says as she enters the apartment. He blinks at some of the comments that Mimi made about improving look of the apartment.

He can't help but smile at how Mimi's acting. Too soon, they'll be fighting the Dark Masters. He gets up and walks over to Matt. He then asks Matt, "Matt, do you mind if I take TK to the pool this afternoon?" Matt look surprise and shrugs, "Sure." He then walks back to where Izzy is. He feels pity for Sora, for it looks like Tai was getting really worked up about Mimi's comments. Sora was stuck between keeping Tai from saying something rude and from getting Mimi to stop talking. Kari decides to help out by distracting Mimi by asking what kind of cloths would look good on her.

That only further enraged Tai, for he came to the conclusion that Mimi was insulting his mom and then his baby sister. Mimi was still oblivious to Tai being angry. Sora kept on trying to get Tai away from Mimi. It wasn't working, though. Sora then sent Matt a pleading look, Matt didn't respond for a few minutes, then, reluctantly, got up from where he was sitting and grabbed Tai roughly and says, "Lets get some air." Tai tries to protest, but between Sora and Matt doesn't get more then a word or two in there.

He just grins as they make it to the balcony. "We do stay good friends, I take it?" Izzy asks. He just nods, "Really good friends." Izzy shrugs and then the doorbell is heard. Kari gets away from Mimi to answer it.

It turns out to be Joe with TK. Patamon is in TK's arms and Gomamon most likely in Joe's bag. Soon Gomamon's head pops out of the bag and Joe's partner remarks, "I think you need to get mint toothpaste. It'll help with the smell of dirty books." "You think so?" Joe asks. "I was just kidding! I get really concerned about you, Joe, I really do." Gomamon says while shaking his head. Everyone in the room chuckle a bit at Joe's expense.

TK sits by Kari, while Joe sits on the floor by Izzy and him, and, finally, Tai and them in from the balcony. At seeing everyone here, Tai did glare at Mimi, he decides that Tai's still sore about Mimi's comments about his family's apartment, Tai began, "As some of you might already know, yesterday Kari stop DemiDevimon from getting hit by a sneak attack and Gatomon deleted him. Somehow, Revmon found Gatomon's friend Wizardmon. Wizardmon then healed my sister and then Wizardmon took off. Where, we don't know, but Wizardmon can take care of himself, so we here to make plans."

Tai then motions for Izzy to begin. Izzy then gets up and moves as to let everyone see him. "I've been going over the information that Jager has given and on what we've learnt from Gatomon. I believe that we should expect Myotismon to try something to cut off the area around this district. According to Gatomon, Myotismon has already set something in motion, what this is, I have no clue." Mimi then asks, "Why not just ask Jager?" They all turn to look at him and he answers, "There are some things that I just feel you guys need to do without my help. This is your fight and if I'm always guiding you by the hand. Things are changing because of Revmon and I; things that happened in my past might not be your future. If I get taken out of the picture, you guys need to be confident in your abilities to fight on your own." "So in other words, if the enemy sees you as the leader, they'll try and separate you from us when we really need you." Sora comments. "Sounds about right." He states.

Izzy nods his head, most likely knowing just what he meant. "So, even if we win against Myotismon, we still have enemies out there?" Izzy asks. He sighs and Matt then speaks up, "I'll answer that. Jager told me about this four mega level Digimon nicknamed the Dark Masters. We get to go back to the Digital World right after we defeat Myotismon. I plan on packing this time around." He just nods and Tai then asks, "There's a higher level of Digimon out there?" This time Revmon decides to answer, "Not many Digimon Digivolve into mega level Digimon, but if it makes you feel better, if things work out like they did last time, Agumon and Gabumon will be able to go mega too." Tai just grins and Matt looks startled at being mentioned. "You're not going to tell us how though?" Joe asks. "It'll work out, it did before and it will again." He answers. "We just have to have faith in our own abilities, but can Revmon go mega?" Tai asks.

He looks out the window, in his mind he remembers the first time Revmon went mega…

(-/-/-/-/-)

"You can't win! I am a Demon Lord! You can't hope to defeat me!" The huge black Digimon states. His lies under the right foot of this demon Digimon, pinned to the floor. Purple wings open wide and the horn head pointing to the ceiling.

He looks to where his partner is; he feels tears running down his cheeks. His partner is under some rubble, he feels so useless. Suddenly a light begins to leak out of the cracks between the ruined wall. He knows that his partner was Digivolving…

(-/-/-/-/-)

He snaps out of his memory, he looks Tai in the eye and says, "Revmon can if need be." Tai seems to blink and then changes the subject by asking, "Is there anything else anyone wants to talk about?"

With a chain of no's, the meeting ends and he looks over at his partner. Revmon sighs and they both then turn to look for TK, TK's with Kari and Gatomon and Patamon is in TK's arms. He makes his way towards his other self and asks, "You're not busy today?" TK turns and looks at him and answers, "Nope, why?" "You want to come to the pool with Revmon and me?" He asks. TK blinks and says worriedly, "But I don't know how to swim!" "We'll teach you." Revmon adds. TK then smiles and says, "Ok! But I need swim trunks though…" Kari then says, "Tai has some old one that you can use."

With that, Kari went to get TK a pair of swim trunks. He never thought to ask anyone about borrowing a pair of swim trunks for TK to use, he kind of thought about buying TK and himself a pair after he gets his debit and credit cards from the bank.

Soon Kari comes back with a pair that looks like they'll do. "Thank you." He says and TK adds, "Thanks a lot Kari!" Kari smiles at being thanked and says, "Your quite welcome." They then finish saying bye to the others.

(------------------------------------------TK----------------------------------------)

They have been at the pool since 2:00 pm. They first stopped off at a bank so Jager could get his bankcards, then they stopped to eat, and after that, Jager bought a pair of swim trunks.

At first they started at the shallow end of the pool and as time went by they slowly progressed into deeper water. They had breaks so that he could get his breath back. Then they'd continue, now he's learning how to dive. He never really thought about how much work it took to learn how to swim or about diving. But he did notice that both Jager and Revmon seem to think that he needed these lessons, so he tried not to take too many breaks.

"I think we're finished." Jager says. He asks, "Finished as in finish swimming? Or finish as in done with the lessons?" "Finished as in time to leave." His 'brother' tells him. He nods and they head out of the pool. He notices the looks that Jager is getting from the older girls. He just ignores them; they've been looking at Jager oddly since they got here. He thinks its cause of Jager's mismatched eyes.

They make it to the guy's locker room and he then checks his key to find the right locker. After they finish getting dried off and stuff, they exit the men's locker room and they past a group of teenage girls, more then a few of them hand Jager slips of paper. He blinks as Jager soon begins to talk with the five girls.

He looks around for Revmon and Patamon. They couldn't have Revmon discovered, so both of the Digimon decided to look around while Jager teaches him how to swim. He really didn't get why Jager seems to be talking with these girls, but after a few minutes the group leaves and he decides to ask, "They didn't hurt your feeling, did they?"

Jager looks startled and answers, "No, they didn't. Why you ask?" "Well, they gave you those slips of paper! And they gave you weird looks!" He answers. Jager cocks his head to his left and then something dawns on him. "Those girls were interested in dating me, TK! It's normal behaviour and when you get older, a lot of girls will be giving you odd looks and maybe even giving you their phone numbers." His 'brother' explains. He looks puzzled and asks, "What's a date?" Jager runs a hand through his white hair. "Its like hanging out, but with a girl and without anyone else hanging out with you." Jager states. He sighs and says, "So, it's like what we did today?" "Kind of, only it's usually going to see a movie and to get a bit to eat. If you want to know more, just ask mom, ok?" Jager says. He just nods his head.

They find Revmon and Patamon waiting outside. "Guess what! Jager got some phone numbers!" He tells Revmon. Revmon raises an eyebrow and Jager then explains, "Five girls stopped and handed them to me. Then we chatted a bit." Revmon snorts and his partner looks confused. "Why would they give you phone numbers?" Patamon asks. "So that I can phone them and ask them out on dates." Jager answers. "A date is something that teenagers go on with one member of the opposite gender. They usually go to a movie and have a meal together." Revmon explains to Patamon. He grins and now knows that what Jager had told him was the truth.

"Does this mean that TK should ask Kari out on a date?" Patamon asks. They all stop walking and Revmon and Jager share a look. Then they both start laughing. "I do believe Tai will have something to say about that! For now, Kari and TK are just too young to date." Jager explains after they finish laughing. They soon catch a bus to take they to his apartment. It's 6:38 pm and he's getting hungry.

To Readers:

I got a deal for you guys, if I get two reviews today, I'll upload two chapters tomorrow? How does that sound? Hope you like this story and the characters.

To be continued …


	8. Chapter 8

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

She sighs as her parents get home. Tai and her have been packing, mostly food and some bottled water. She decides to unpack a few things from her brother's bag. She then adds some medication and some Band-Aids.

She finishes this and looks over to where her partner was standing watch. "Is he busy?" She asks her partner in a whisper when she gets close to the door. "He's on the phone, talking to Sora, I think." Gatomon answers. She sighs and turns to glances at Agumon. "Will you tell on me?" She asks her brother's partner. "No, I promise." Agumon says. She smiles in relief and then opens the door a bit wider so she can get out of the room.

She then makes her way to the couch and sits to her father's right. Either of her parents notices that she's in the room. Her mother is busy making supper and her dad is busy watching TV. She turns when she hears Tai hang up the phone. Tai soon joins their dad and her in front of the TV. It looks to be a quiet night.

(-------------------------------------Revmon---------------------------------------)

They finish dropping TK and Patamon off at the apartment. They are back at Matt's and Jager's busy on his laptop computer. It seems that Gennai has found a apartment for them to live at. It's close to the school where the second group of Digidestine will be attending.

Gennai is also arranging for it to have the important things, like couches, big screen TV, fridge and freezer, dishwasher, bed, and etc., you know, the usual household items. He can now have his own bedroom like he used to back in their original timeline.

He sighs wistfully and Gabumon then asks, "What are you thinking about?" "My own room." He answers. "So you guys have your own place now?" Gabumon asks. He grins and says, "Sounds like it. Gennai is even getting it prepared for us. I can't wait to sleep on my own bed with my own sheets. I can even decorate the room as I see fit. I plan on having my own CD player and some CD that I like." Gabumon asks, "CD player? Are they expensive?" "They get more common in a few years, but what I really want is a MP3 player. I then download song off the Internet and have my favourite songs on the MP3 so that I can listen to them anytime I want." He tells Gabumon. "It's nice to know that you have this all planned out." Gabumon says.

Jager then looks over at them and asks, "So, has Revmon told you about his plans for World domination?" He rolls his eyes; he remembers that last time they played this game. Gabumon looks confused, "…" He then says, "You're confusing Gabumon. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you'll ever grow up." He throws up his hand in mock defeat. "This coming from a guy that wants to decorate his room in a jungle theme? With heavy stuff toys?" Jager asks. He growls and glares at his partner. This just causes Jager to chuckle and he then retorts, "Your no better, you plan on just keeping it down to the bare necessities. Like that's any fun, it's just plain, boring and dull!" Jager just grins and then returns to doing whatever on his computer.

Then Jager says, "Finished. You want to play something? You sound bored." He perks at that and says, "You still have Bejeweled?" "Both versions, though I now have the highest scores though." Jager says. He growls and sits down in front of the computer. "We'll see about that!" He says and begins a game with version number one. He'll show Jager that he's that champ for good reason. He hears and smells Gabumon sit behind him on a chair. He then explains the game to the other Digimon. He even lets Gabumon play a few games. They only get off the computer when Matt and Jager were getting ready for bed and they both begin to get tired. They most likely have a really busy day tomorrow. If his right, then tomorrow is the last day that Myotismon is actually alive.

(----------------------------------------TK------------------------------------------)

He remembers yesterday and he begins to swim towards the sky. He might not be use to the weight on his back, but it doesn't matter. He didn't want to worry Joe; he soon breaks the surface and is really thankful for the lessons that Jager gave him.

He hears the flapping of wings and see MegaSeadramon fighting with Ikkakumon. He doesn't need to look up to know that Patamon is hovering over him. He then swims towards where Joe is. He focuses on swimming, not on how heavy his pack feels or about how mad his mom would be if she saw him like this. He just focuses on making his way towards where Joe is.

He makes it and then begins to keep himself afloat. "Grab a hold, TK!" Joe says. He shakes his head, saying, "You need it more Joe. It looks like Ikkakumon needs help though!" Joe turns to look at the battle between his own partner, Ikkakumon and the ultimate level Digimon. Ikkakumon is tosses through the air and lands with a large splash that creates big waves. Making it harder for him to stay afloat, Joe almost gets knocked off the piece of driftwood.

Then Joe's crest begins to glow and Ikkakumon begins to glow. Soon Joe's partner becomes Zudomon. The first thing that Zudomon does is picks them both out of the water. He says, "Thanks Zudomon!" "Mmmm." Is Zudomon's answer. Then Zudomon uses his horn to deflect an attack from MegaSeadramon. Then Zudomon uses his hammer and cries, "Vulcan's Hammer!" The hammer strikes the see dragon and MegaSeadramon is deleted.

They then see something shiny and Zudomon swims towards the object. He feels Patamon's weight on his head as Joe pulls Wizardmon out of the water and onto Zudomon's hand. He notices a tag and crest in Wizardmon's left fist. "Hey that must be Kari's tag and crest!" He says. "Yes it is. I was able to get it before getting tossed into the river. It took a while for me to get close enough to get it, but it's worth it." Wizardmon says. "I think you need to rest, Wizardmon. You look exhausted." Joe says. He agreed and suddenly the crest glows and the light creates an opening through the fog. They then head for the opening, they hope they're not too late.

(-------------------------------------Revmon---------------------------------------)

He just snorts as he watches a group of Digimon scout around. He narrows his eyes on the leader, Phantomon. He keeps an eye on that one, for if he remembers correctly, it was Phantomon that took Kari away from Matt and Sora before they could reach them.

He hears can't make out just what the others were talking about, but knew that it has something to do with what Myotismon. They didn't know just where Izzy was, only that Sora and Mimi got captured but Sora escaped with a sick Lillymon with Birdramon carrying them away from the base that the ultimate is using to hold the humans.

He turns and looks at Gatomon. "Anything?" The cat Digimon asks. "Not much. Itching for a fight?" He asks. Gatomon stiffens and looks towards the direction of the place where the humans are being held. "Kari is beginning to have doubts." Gatomon states. He sighs and asks, "Has Jager talked to her?" "Not yet. Matt and Tai have been chatting with him." Gatomon answers. He sighs and asks, "Did you want me to talk to her?" "I'll keep look out." Was Gatomon's answer.

He leaps down towards the others. He listens to Matt asks, "… so you really thing they'll show?" Tai looks confident and nods his head. His partner turns to look to where Sora is attending to Lillymon.

He then turns to look at where Kari sitting. He walks towards the eight year old. When he gets close enough, he asks, "Gatomon's worried about you." Kari looks at him and then says, "This whole thing is my fault. If I just step forward, then the fighting will stop." He sits and shakes his head slowly. "You can't stop someone who's determined to fight. You could give into their demands, but that wouldn't stop them from demanding more. If anyone is to blame for all the deletions, it's Myotismon." He tells Kari. "You mean that?" Kari asks. He nods his head, adding, "Just remember to believe in yourself and in your friends for the group will try and be there for each other." Kari looks thoughtful and then asks, "I felt odd when we were fleeing. Like something just flowed through me…"

He looks thoughtful and then answers, "I believe you. Just try not to think depressing thoughts? You're too young to worry so much!" Kari grins and nods. "I'll try not to worry so much. Also, thank you Revmon." Kari says. He ruffles the girl's brown hair before getting up. He then heads back to where Gatomon is keeping look out. He knows that Gatomon's worried about Kari and that she'll want to hear about what happened between Kari and him.

(--------------------------------------Jager------------------------------------------)

He turns away from the group entering the building. He motions to Revmon to also drop back. He then turns away and heads for Matt's apartment building, he has to get Matt's pack and maybe head over to Tai's place to get Tai and Kari's packs too.

He knows that they'll be fine without him or Revmon. As they walk away Revmon asks, "You think we have time to eat something before we leave the apartment? We'll be needing our strength for when we run into the Dark Masters." He snorts and says, "Might as well, but it'll have to be a snack. The faster we get the packs, the sooner we can watch the end of the battle." "Ok." Revmon answers. They then walk in silence to Matt's apartment, he had told Matt and Joe where he'd be during the battle. He didn't want to be their crutch.

(----------------------------------------Kari-----------------------------------------)

She just stares at the huge Digimon. It's passed the hour of the Beast and Myotismon is back and bigger then ever. They had all looked around for Jager and Revmon, but according to Matt and Joe, Jager went to get Matt's, Tai's, and her's packs. In the end, they figured that it shows that Jager has confidences in their ability to defeat the mega Digimon.

They have gotten E-mail from Gennai about away to defeat VenomMyotismon, but they were unsure on just what the details are though. She still hopes that whatever plan Gatomon has come up with will work, for they had many lives depending on them. Including her parents, Mimi's parents, and Sora's mom.

She yells out, "You can do it Angewomon! I believe in you!" Then TK yells, "I believe you both can do this!" She glances at the blond kid and they share a look and then return to watching the battle. She knows that Agumon and Gabumon somehow get the ability to become mega level Digimon.

Then Izzy says, "Kari! TK! Get you're partners to shoot Tai and Matt with arrow made out of Hope and Light!" She looks stunned and then turns to look at her older brother. "I'll be fine! You just have to have faith!" Tai says. Matt just nods in agreement.

"One miracle coming up." Angemon states. In Angemon's hand light shapes itself into an arrow. In her partner's hand an arrow made of light also appeared. Then both angel Digimon shot at TK's and her's older brothers. As they all watch both Agumon and Gabumon begin to glow and they then shout out, "Agumon Warp Digivolve to … WarGreymon!" "Gabumon Warp Digivolve to … MetalGarurumon!"

They all just stared at the two new mega level Digimon. She smiles as realises that this battle isn't over yet. Both mega level Digimon then charge VenomMyotismon.

To be continued …


	9. Chapter 9

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

He watches from the vantage point. They finished getting the packs from Matt and Tai's apartments, grabbing something to eat before leaving Matt's though. He watches as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's attacks seem not to scratch VenomMyostismon.

"Should we get closer?" Revmon asks. "You want to help out?" He asks his partner. "Not really, but the gate might open right away." His best friend points out. He sighs and nods, not taking his eye's off the battle before them. He gets up and looks for where he dropped the packs. He picks up the three other packs and then follows Revmon off the roof.

Soon they reach the streets and they walk towards the area where Tai, Matt, TK, and Kari will most likely be in. After walking for a good fifteen minutes, they clear the buildings in time to watch, as VenomMyotismon gets defeated. He then looks to his chest to find the Life Cycle crest glowing. The crest glows white. The design of the crest of Life Cycles is simple, it has what looks to be a 6 and a 9 fused together at the circles with a tiny white triangle by at the top space and a tiny solid triangle at the bottom space.

He looks puzzled and both he and Revmon both stop at this. Then he notices particles of VenomMyotismon's data also begin to glow. Then they hear a scream as the glowing particles get vaporized. Revmon then says dryly, "I guess no control spires." He just sighs and finds the crest has returned to normal before continuing to walk towards the group.

They make it in time for the sky to ripple and show the Digital World. He walks up to the group without any of them noticing him or Revmon. He then says, "Time to go." That startles everyone and Joe says, "I thought that I was about to have a heart attack!" "Don't do that! It's bad enough that the sky's gone bonkers!" Mimi states. "Sorry about that, it's just that you guys were out of it." He says in an apologetic tone. "We forgive you!" TK says. "Thanks." He says.

He then places the other three packs on the ground and says, "Here's the packs I promised to get." Matt, Tai, and Kari then each pick their pack up and shoulder them.

Some of the parents show put, Joe's brother also appears too. He watches as the others all say their good byes, he watches as his parents also say bye to Matt and his other self.

"So, what about me?" Wizardmon asks. "You'll be safer here." Revmon answers. He turns and looks at the champion level Digimon. "Sorry, but it's true. When we get back, I'll send you back myself." He promises the wizard. "You think I can't help?" Wizardmon demands. "A lot of Digimon will be getting deleted, Wizardmon. The four Dark Masters are mega level Digimon. It was rough the first time Jager and I witnessed it. It'll be rougher still, for Jager and I will be trying not to fight their battles for them." Revmon tells the other Digimon. Wizardmon then asks quietly, "You'll stop them from getting killed then?" He answers, "That's why we're here. They need to fight the coming battles or it'll be a cheap victory if I let Revmon just takes out all of the Dark Masters." Wizardmon sighs and nods slowly. "I'll trust your judgement in this." The wizard says simply. "Thank you, my friend." He says and Revmon echo's his statement.

"Hey! We're waiting!" Tai yells out. Both him and his partner turn away from Wizardmon and look at where the group has gathered. They walk over and he then enters the column of light first with Revmon right behind him. Then as he begins to float upwards, the others also step into the light.

Soon they are flying through the air. They then find themselves falling through the air and land roughly on the ground. He moves Revmon's tail out of his face and slowly moves his legs, trying not to kick Revmon. Soon they untangle from each other and they then stand up. He looks up at the sky and can see the real world from here.

He then looks around and soon spies spiral mountain. His eyes harden as he remembers everything that they all went through the last time around. He blinks and looks away. He sighs and runs a hand through his white hair.

He then hears TK shout, "Over here!" Both him and his partner turn towards where they heard TK and then move towards that area. His hoping that whatever it is, that it'll take his mind off of what's about to happen.

They find Mimi hugging Chuumon and the other forming a circle around Mimi. He notices that Matt has his hand on TK's shoulder for comfort. He smiles a bit at this and then focuses on what is being decided on.

Soon MetalSeadramon attacks them, he bites the bottom of his lip and then comes to a decision. "Tai! Have WarGreymon attack MetalSeadramon with Mega Claw!" He shouts to Tai. "Huh?" Tai says, but Matt just says, "Just do it!" Tai just sighs and does as he was told to do.

Agumon warps Digivolves to WarGreymon. "You think that you can stop me! Think again fools!" MetalSeadramon shouts. "Mega Claw!" WarGreymon shouts and is soon spinning towards the first Dark Master. The attack hits MetalSeadramon in the mouth and soon WarGreymon drills through MetalSeadramon's whole body. Soon MetalSeadramon is deleted and so is the water area of Spiral Mountain.

"Good job, WarGreymon!" TK shouts out. "That goes double for me!" Tai yells. "Should you have told us how to delete him?" Izzy asks him. He looks guilty and says, "I just didn't watch a good friend of ours get deleted by MetalSeadramon." Izzy's sharp look softens and says, "I guess it's hard reliving some things, huh?" He just nods his head. "That's all the help I can give. The other three are tougher. Plus, I'm not sure how Machinedramon was deleted though, I wasn't there to witness it or Puppetmon's deletion." He admits to Izzy. "I'm sure we'll be extra careful when dealing with them." Sora says. Others listening in to what Izzy and him were saying all nod their heads in agreement.

Soon Puppetmon attacks and they have their Digimon go ultimate, only Tai's partner didn't Digivolve having lost too much energy in warp Digivolving to WarGreymon once again and Revmon didn't attack or Digivolve. They soon meet up with Machinedramon and then find themselves in a stadium.

There they meet a clown that tells a story, only with MetalSeadramon alive and well. He rolls his eyes, as the others get mad at this little story. He watches Revmon out of the corner of his eye. When Revmon ears move slightly up and then down, he lets Revmon Digivolve.

(-------------------------------------Revmon---------------------------------------)

He feels the familiar energy and lets it wash over him. He had heard Piximon flying towards them and knows that the little pink ball of a Digimon will be here within two minutes.

"Revmon Digivolve to … Fylgiamon!" He shouts out. As Fylgiamon, he stands good six and half feet tall, for Jager got bored one day and decided to measured him as a champion and in his other forms too. He looks human but his skin colour is a dark grey, hair and his cloths are black. On his back are two pairs of feathered wings. One set of wings are white with gold tips and the second set of wings are black with silver tips. His eyes are covered with a simple black cloth. He has white sandals on though. He looks to be angel; only he's not really. His nails look to be claws and he has a pair of light purple horns about half a foot long coming out of his forehead. It's more like he's an angel crossed with a demon was how Jager told him, and after taking a look at a picture that Jager took decades ago, he had to agree with Jager on that one.

He then uses his Shadow Illusion attack to fool Piedmon into thinking that there were eight more groups of Digidestine. Soon he finds himself in a floating sphere. He then lets himself transform back into Revmon. He finally feels useful.

"That's amazing!" Kari says. The others also agreed with her. "It's nothing…" He admits modestly. "Not an easy thing, no sirrie, to fool the strongest of the Dark Masters!" Piximon says. He had to admit that Piximon is right about that. Shadow Illusion is a minor attack compared with his other two attacks.

"I see you also have a new friend. I'm Piximon." Piximon says. "I'm Jager Kimura. This is my partner Revmon." His partner introduces them to the little pink Digimon. He notices that the others were surprised at the last name, but they got over it. Piximon studies both him and his partner, and then says, "I'm surprise that you guys were able to defeat a Dark Master already, yes sirrie! You won't get lucky like that again." "But it makes it three Dark Masters to defeat, right?" Mimi asks. "True, but they'll not underestimate you guys again. No sirrie!" Piximon says. He hears Jager sigh a bit and he decides to watch the scenery fly by.

"We'll defeat them! It's our destiny!" Tai suddenly says with confidents. "Yea! We got Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope, Light, and Life Cycles on our side, so we'll win for sure." Sora says. The others agree with this, Piximon turns to study Jager and him with a bit more interest on hearing about the crest that his partner possesses.

Then Piximon nods slowly in agreement. "Good luck to you all then, this is your stop." The sphere stops over a forest area, Puppetmon's area. "Aren't you going to help us?" Mimi asks. "Sorry, but I have business else where." Piximon answers, then glances over at him and his partner. The others get the drift and Mimi then says, "Could you take Chuumon with you?" They all turn to look at the pink mouse Digimon. They forgot all about him, truth be told. "Thank you for caring about me." Chuumon says.

The sphere lowers itself to the ground and they then jump out of the sphere. They then turn and watch as Piximon and Chuumon disappear. They remained like that for a good eight minutes before TK says, "We defeated them before, and we can defeat them again." He grins and Joe then says, "It couldn't hurt to look for allies as we go." Mimi then says, "Maybe Joe and me can go look for them, while you guys confront the Dark Master of this area?" "I don't know… I though it'd be best to stick together." Tai says. "Let them go, Tai. We might need the help that they'll find on their own journey." Matt says. He smiles, as they didn't look to Jager for approval.

He stands by his partner's side, just watching as the group talk about it. They then voted on it, with only two votes against Mimi and Joe from leaving the group. It was Tai and Agumon the voted against them leaving. Jager and him didn't vote, so they watch as Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon disappear among the trees.

"So, now what?" Tai muses out loud. "We find Puppetmon's place." Jager answers, thus reminding the others that Jager and him were still here. "You know where it is?" Matt asks. "It's been like ages since I been there, and it was only those two times… So not really." Jager admits to the group. They all just blink owlishly at this. "Might as well get searching." Matt says. They all nod in agreement with that statement.

To Readers:

Fylgia is a Norwegian shadow soul, often an individual's guardian spirit. It's seems like a perfect name for Revmon's champion form. For Jager doesn't act like TK would have or thinks along that pattern. True be told, Jager let his grief and anger get the better of him for the first few decades of his rebirth. You'll have to wait to read more about Jager's past; I promise that it'll be worth the wait! Thanks for reading my story.

To be continued …


	10. Chapter 10

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

He sighs as he moves around Puppetmon's house. He didn't like to be separated from the others, but he has been. He pauses for a moment and a thought occurred to him. _'Jager must have gotten captured before too. So, he escaped too.'_ The thought cheered him up and helps his resolve to escape. He soon finds some voodoo dolls that must have been used just yesterday. He does a quick look around and then moves forward to claim the dolls. He did notice that there wasn't a Jager doll, but then, it doesn't matter to him.

He finishes stealing the dolls and continues to look around the house. He soon enters a room and bumps into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" The Digimon that he ran into says. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here." He says.

He then studies the Digimon in front of him. The Digimon was a bird with a crown on his head. It looks like there's a bush growing on the Digimon's back. "I'm TK. What's your name?" He asks. "I'm Deramon and you're one of those Digidestine kids, right?" Deramon asks. "Yip. Could you maybe help me escape this place?" He asks the Digimon. "Well sure. Just follow me, but if Puppetmon asks, I was just giving you a tour around the place, ok?" Deramon says. He just nods his head and follows the Digimon around.

(--------------------------------------Joe--------------------------------------------)

He hangs on to the fur of SaberLeomon. They were running from both Puppetmon and MetalEtemon. He doesn't know which was worst, listening to the two mega level Digimon bicker or seeing Ogremon cry. He decides that seeing Ogremon cry took the cake, for as long as the two mega level Digimon didn't team up to find them, they're be ok.

He wonders why Jager didn't warn them about Etemon's return, but then again, Jager did claim that he didn't know everything. He really doesn't know if he should feel comforted by that, but at least Jager admits that he not all knowing. It makes Jager seem more human and also that the teen knows his limits. Despite the fact that he's still unsure about how to treat the white hair teen, he finds that he trusts the other teen, even though Jager seems to keep a lot of secrets from them, he decides that it's for the best though.

They make it out of the forest and SaberLeomon slows to a walk. He notices that a ruined building is the destination. They enter it and they get off SaberLeomon's back. As they watch SaberLeomon glow and soon there stands Leomon. "But how?" He asks in awe. "I owe it to you guys. Being showered in the light of the Digivices allows me to Digivolve." Leomon explains.

"And now to battle, my rival." Ogremon says. "This is no time to fight!" Mimi says. "She's right, you're still injured and I don't want to be the one to rewrap your bandages." He adds. Ogremon sighs in defeat and then says to Leomon, "We'll dock it out later then." Leomon grins a bit at this and they soon hear something.

"Who there! Show yourselves!" Leomon says, with a hand on his sword. "Princess Mimi?" A voice asks. "Gekomon?" Mimi asks and three Gekomon and two Otamamon appear from under the floor. "Princess Mimi! It's good to see that you're safe!" One of the Gekomon says. "Its good to see you too." Mimi says.

Then they hear MetalEtemon cry out, "I know you're here! Come out and face me you Digilosers!" He just sighs and they walk out of the building and find MetalEtemon waiting impatiently. Leomon moves between MetalEtemon and their small group.

"I will not let you harm this children!" Leomon states. "I have no problem with that!" MetalEtemon says. Leomon then glows again and soon SaberLeomon is charging the metal monkey Digimon. "You too Gomamon." He tells his partner. "Right!" Gomamon says and soon Digivolves to Ikkakumon. "You too Palmon." Mimi says. Palmon just nods her head and Digivolves into Togemon.

Their partners then join the battle. MetalEtemon just evades the attack from his partner and then grabs all the needles from Togemon's Needle Spray. "Is that the best you got?" The metal covered monkey Digimon says. Then MetalEtemon lets go of the needles and moves to attack Mimi.

He can't move and could only watch as SaberLeomon takes the blunt of the attack. His crest begins to glow and his partner Digivolves to Zudomon. "You can't hurt me!" MetalEtemon states. "Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon says and throws his hammer at MetalEtemon. The metal monkey gets hit in the chest and SaberLeomon follow through with an attack. "This can't be happening! I was invincible!" MetalEtemon cries out as he slowly breaks into particles of data.

Their partners transform back into their rookie forms. They gather around fallen SaberLeomon. "Don't go!" Mimi cries out with tears flowing down her checks. "It's my honour in defending you both. I'm sorry Ogremon but our fight will have to wait." SaberLeomon says and then also transforms into data particles. He places a comforting hand on Mimi's shoulder. He notices that, once again, Ogremon is crying. He sighs, but remembers what Jager said about watching friends get deleted.

He was beginning to understand just how hard this all must be for Jager and Revmon. They were going to let the group fight the Dark Masters on their own. He wonders if Revmon could have taken out Piedmon as a champion. He also wonders just how strong Revmon really is, for it seems that Jager and Revmon must have defeated the Digimon that killed them by themselves.

(-------------------------------------Revmon---------------------------------------)

He noticed that Matt and MetalGarurumon were nowhere in sight. He sighs and looks to see that Jager also noticed this. "Puppetmon's gone too." He points out to his partner. "Matt's gone after Puppetmon then. Might as well follow then. You mind staying here?" Jager asks him. He snorts and says, "Just don't get killed, ok?" "Plan on it." Is his partner's answer.

He watches as Jager moves into the surrounding forest. He's not surprised that he soon can't hear his partner's steps within three minutes of disappearing. They've been on a lot of stealth missions together and at odd moments he finds that Jager could be standing right in front of him and he'd not notice one bit until Jager reveals himself.

He turns back to watching the others fight the moving house. Mostly keeping an eye on both Kari and TK. He just stands there, watching at they continue to attack the house.

(--------------------------------------Jager------------------------------------------)

He soon finds Matt in trouble and he puts his pack down, as to not have his laptop damaged, and picks up a sturdy branch. He charges the Cherrymon and slashes at the lowered arm. He evades the in coming arm and throws the branch at Cherrymon's cherries. The cherries explode and he helps Matt up and then grabs hold of one of Matt's arms and leads Matt away from the clearing.

At the spot he put down his pack, he stops and they turn to watch as Cherrymon tries to put out the fire that was started by his cherries. "Thanks." Matt says softly. "Don't mention it. Let me guess, MetalGarurumon is after Puppetmon and you got ambushed by Cherrymon, right?" He asks his brother. "Sounds right." Matt says. "Don't feel to bad. You're safe now." He tells Matt. "Your right. I just didn't want to be the one in danger." Matt admits. "Just remember this, every Digimon has a weak point. It is knowing how to use it to your advantage that's the key. It's saved my butt many times, as well as distracted them until Revmon appeared." He admits to Matt. Matt raises an eyebrow at that and then they notices that Cherrymon finally dunks his head in the river.

Before Cherrymon could advance towards them, MetalGarurumon appears and finishes off the ultimate level Digimon. "Are you two all right?" MetalGarurumon asks. Matt just nods and steps closer to his partner and MetalGarurumon glows and transforms into Gabumon.

He picks up his pack and leads the way back to where the other are. They soon find Revmon still standing in the same spot that he left his partner in. Revmon turns and nods his greetings to them. They then start to walk towards the rest of the group.

"You looked like you fought a tree." Tai says to Matt. "Lets just say it was a burning moment." Matt answers. "Your packs over there." Sora says as she points towards where Kari and TK are waiting. He watches as Matt goes to retrieve his pack.

Soon the ground begins to disintegrate and he frowns at this, Tentomon and Biyomon Digivolve into their champion forms and then into their ultimate forms. He catches a ride on MegaKabuterimon and they head for Machinedramon's territory. He sighs and wonders if Kari will catch that fever again. He has to admit that he's happy that Matt's still with the group though.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

He stares out the window to the city. It's been two days since they defeated Puppetmon. Kari did get that fever that he remembers her getting, but this time, Kari packed medicine in case she got sick. It turns out that Agumon was in on the conspiracy.

So, they have spent this few days just relaxing. He did talk Izzy out of hooking up to the city's network. It might help them with mapping out the city, but it could also bit them too by giving away their location.

He's also alone today, just TK, Kari, Gatomon, Patamon, Revmon, and himself. He could hear Revmon give hints to TK about the game was on his laptop. Gatomon was cat napping on the bed with Kari and Patamon was just watching the computer screen. He's mostly just thinking about little things, like how Joe, Mimi, Palmon, and Gomamon are doing. He knows that they should have found either old friends or make some new ones.

He sighs and thinks about the encounter with Piedmon. He did have to admit that Revmon in any of his evolution is a force to be reckoned with. The fights with three demon lords are testament to Revmon's ability and power.

As Fylgiamon, Revmon's main attacks are Haunting Nightmares and Collision Forces. The attack Haunting Nightmares is when Fylgiamon hides in the shadows and attacks from all directions. Collision Forces is when Fylgiamon counters the enemy's own attack and adds either a light attack or a darkness attack into the existing attack. Then the combined attack is sent right back at the enemy.

He turns when he hears cheering coming from behind him. He smiles as Revmon and Patamon congratulates TK on passing the level. TK looks at him and he just smiles at his 'brother.' With that, TK returns to playing the game.

He turns to stare out the window again. He continues his thoughts on Revmon's champion form, Fylgiamon. Fylgiamon is a vaccine type Digimon as well as the X-Antibody program in him. Fylgiamon might look to be angel crossed with a demon, but is really neither an angel nor demon. Fylgiamon is a mythical guardian Digimon.

He notices some transports moving through the street. He's seen this before and knows that it's more of a scare tactic then the Dark Master has founded them.

He sighs and decides to check on Kari. He walks away from the window and passes by the ones with their faces practically glued to the computer screen. He checks Kari's forehead and then walks back to the window.

After another half an hour, he finally notices that it's time to eat and he gladly begins to make their lunch. He really needs something else to do then to sit around and staring out the window. He's not impressed with how Machinedramon is acting. He remembers when the mega had his own city destroyed; he figures that Machinedramon has something important to do and isn't bothering to attack them yet.

To be continued …


	11. Chapter 11

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

He beams as he finally makes it to the three level of the game. The game is Black & White. It has to do with choosing to be a good god or an evil one. He also gets this cool giant beast to raise. He can train his giant Tiger to do just about anything. He also named the Tiger Tony, after the cereal tiger.

He sighs and scratches his hat; he can't seem to figure out how to free Tony. He has a good eight missionaries working to convert the enemy village, but it's frustrating. He also had to admit that it's easier to be evil then good in the game. For the damage he does to the village works in his favour, but he really doesn't want the villagers to fear him too. He sighs and stops the game and says, "I'm sore." Revmon just grins and says, "I believe it. It's not like the game's going anywhere." Patamon nods in agreement and adds, "I have to admit that the level your on is kind of frustrating! I can't believe that it's so hard for you to do spells to help out that village. It just doesn't seem fair."

He sighs and moves out from under the small desk that the laptop is resting on. They all turn to where Jager is making lunch. As he walks, he could hear his body crack and he could feel some spots protesting him moving. He soon makes it to where Kari is resting and sits on the bed.

"You spent too much time not moving." Kari says with a bit of a giggle. He blushes a bit at this and answers, "That games addicting! I'm trying to convert this village into following me, but without Tony's help, it's really hard." Gatomon and Kari just blink at this and Gatomon then asks, "Tony? And just what kind of game are you playing?" He thinks about the best way to explain it and after a good three minutes of thinking, he begins, "The game's called Black & White. You play as a god and the goal is to convert as many villages into worshiping you. You also get to choose to raise this giant beast. The first three that you can choose from are an Ape, Cow, and a Tiger. The Ape is smarter of the three, but the Tiger is the better fighter. You also get to teach the beast spells, how to help out the village by collecting stuff they need, and how to use the spells to make village life better. I'm raising at the Tiger and have name him Tony." He pauses and finds both Kari and Gatomon interested. He continues, "I'm on the three level or three land. It's really hard, 'cause it's just easier to make this one village fear you, but I don't want to be an evil god! But I need this village to worship me in order to free Tony." He finishes lamely.

"Sounds like an really odd game." Kari says slowly. He sighs and just nods weakly at this. Gatomon then says, "Looks like lunch is almost ready." He turns and finds both Patamon and Revmon already sitting at the table with plates and stuff on it. They found the cooking things in the kitchen, but everyone agreed that they should do the cooking in the same room as where Kari is.

He gets off the bed and then helps Kari out of it too. He likes Kari, even if she's a girl. He gets the feeling that Jager must have been close to the Kari from his own time line. They walk side by side as they make it towards the table to sit and eat food.

He sits on Jager's left; Kari is between Revmon and Gatomon. Jager soon begins, signalling for them to dig in. He takes three sandwiches and hands over his bowl to get some soup. After Jager fills his bowl, he begins by dipping the grilled cheese into the mushroom soup. If he hasn't had this soup before, like yesterday, he might have been eerie at the look of the soup. But between Matt daring him and watching, as the others also seemed to enjoy the soup after a spoonful, he decided to try it and now he likes it.

Soon they finish eating and he helps his older brother out. He notices that Revmon is helping Kari out with the computer, but didn't mind. It's Jager's computer, not his.

It was then that they felt the building shake. Jager soon orders the Digimon to look around the building; Kari and him soon begin to repack stuff into the packs. Jager finishes packing up his computer and solar power collector.

They soon leave the building and Jager nods to Revmon, Revmon nods and takes off. His brother leads them underground without Revmon. "Shouldn't he stay with us?" Kari asks. "He'll let the others know where we're headed." Is Jager's reply.

He hugs Patamon as they walk quickly down the stairs. They descend into the darkness; the sunlight can't reach them here. He shudders at this. He doesn't like not being able to see.

He hears Jager pause and they stop. They listen as Jager cranks something and soon they have light again. He lets out his breath that he's been holding. "What kind of flashlight is that?" Gatomon asks. "It's a flash light without batteries. You have to crank this part here clockwise. It's among the things that Gennai gave me before we went through the portal. I never really though about it since." Jager admits sheepishly. "Good to know that someone brought a flashlight." Patamon says. He nods in agreement with his partner.

They soon continue onwards, with Jager leading them. He just hopes that Matt and them are fine, but then thinks about MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. He feels much better knowing that Matt is with Tai, it means that soon Machinedramon will be defeated and they could then meet up with the others safely.

(-------------------------------------Revmon---------------------------------------)

He races through the streets looking for the others. He soon finds them having trouble with some robot type Digimon. Not even missing a beat, he attacks the metal Digimon using his Sonic Breaker.

After attacking the Digimon, he lands in front of the group and says, "Jager's leading them underground." Then the machine Digimon are soon deleted. The others just stare at him in open awe. Then Izzy recovers first and says, "Good to know." Tai then says, "Underground it is. Lead the way." He nods; he soon leads them to another set of stairs. He had checked this place over the first night that they got here; it's something that both Jager and him have learnt over time. It's saved their lives more then once.

He sighs and turns before they enter the stairs. "I don't suppose any of you brought a flashlight?" He asks. The others blink and then Sora takes out a glow stick. "I found this on the floor after I got captured." Sora explains. Tai nods and motions for Sora to move in front of them. Sora cracks the glow stick and they now have some light. He turns and descends into the dark depths with the others following him.

As they go, his thoughts drift. He remembers that they no longer have the Digi Egg of Hope. They do have the Digi Egg of Darkness though. It mostly comes from the fact that Jager had gotten all depressed and angry. They have used it a few times though. When they use it, he Armour Digivolved into Shalindramon.

As Shalindramon, he is thirteen feet long and stands to be eight feet tall. He stands on all fours and he has a pair of light blue-feathered wings. His skin colour is the same colour as the Digi Egg of Darkness. His body isn't very bulky, just slender and well toned. His eyes are black in colour and he has white markings around his eyes and snout. His attacks are Shadow Beam, Midnight Slash, and Star Storm. As Shalindramon, he's a virus type but doesn't have the X-Antibody program.

He refocuses on where he's leading the group, for they were no longer walking down the stairs. He cocks his head to his left and then to his right. He then turns to his right and says, "That way." "Lead on then." Tai says. He leads the way once again.

After a good ten minutes of traveling, he hears stomachs growl. He asks without stopping, "You guys haven't eaten anything then." "We were going to, but we got distracted. Could you Digivolve without Jager being around?" Sora asks. "I can, but I might not become Fylgiamon though." He answers honestly. "But that's your champion form! Or are you going to warp Digivolve?" Tai asks. He shudders at the mention of him warp Digivolving, he still remembers the first time he did it and can't get rid of the way Jager stared at him after he did. They never really talked about it, even after all of this time, they might have gotten over some of Jager's fears, but not all of them.

"I can transform into Shalindramon." He answers. "But how?" Izzy asks. "It's called Armour Digivolving. There are 12 Digi Eggs, each having a crest on them. Other then the crests you know about, there are the Digi Egg of Kindness, of Miracles, of Fate, and, finally, of Darkness." He says. "So the other eight have our crests on them?" Matt asks. He nods and says, "I use to use the Digi Egg of Hope when I was Patamon. I transformed into Pegasusmon, but Jager and I no longer have that Digi Egg. We have the Digi Egg of Darkness." "Why not one with your guys crest?" Tai asks. "It takes too much energy to create and we don't use it too often though." He tells the others. "So, what kind of Digimon do our Digimon transform into?" Izzy asks. He pauses and then sighs. "The reason for the Digi Eggs looks to be nonexistent now. You see, Myotismon sparks the whole thing and four new Digidestine are chosen along with Kari and TK to save the Digital World. You see, this story is just too long to explain, but the jiff of it is, one of the new Digidestine becomes a puppet to Myotismon and creates this control spires. This control spires stop Digimon from Digivolving normally, so the second group needed the Digi Eggs. Three of the four get more then one Digi Egg." He says.

The others absorb this and they travel for a good five minutes, he's busy remembering those times. "Are you going to name names?" Tai asks. He sighs and thinks about it. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Ken is the one that is used as a puppet and his partner is Wormon. Then there's Davis. Lets just say that he develops a crush on Kari and he idolizes Tai. Davis's partner is Veemon." He stops and he feels Tai place his hands on his shoulders. "What do you mean by this Kid crushing on my sister?" Tai asks. He should have known, and it looks like Tai didn't care about the part about idolizing him.

"I mean what I said. Davis becomes friends with Kari and develops a crush on your sister. Kari never went out on a date with him, if that helps." He says. "Leave the poor guy alone, Tai! He doesn't have to be telling us about this." Sora says sharply to Tai. "Just cool it, Tai." Matt says. Tai lets go of his shoulders and herubs them. He turns his head to look at the others behind him. He mouths his thanks to both Sora and Matt. They just nod and Tai then says, "Sorry, it's just … I'm kind of get protective of Kari." Izzy asks, "Kind of? You are protective of her." He nods in agreement. "Not true! I left TK and Jager with her!" Tai says. "TK's too young to know about dating." He smirks a bit at this, remembering the time after Jager and TK had gone swimming. "And Jager just won't, cause he used to be really good friends with his Kari to do something harmful to her." Matt says.

He turns his head once again to look behind them, for he hears something walking towards them. He frowns and Gabumon says, "Shhh. Something's coming!" "Is this right, Agumon?" Tai asks. "Yipe!" Agumon answers. The Digimon move towards the back of the group, to place themselves so that they're the ones that get the blunt of the damage if the Digimon attacks. They just wait for whatever it is to get closer.

To be continued …


	12. Chapter 12

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

He sighs as Kari leads the way. He remembers this from last time; he just thought it was the fever that brought it out. It looks like he's wrong, for now they were on their way to where the Numemon are being kept.

"You know where we're going?" TK asks in a whisper. He bends down and says in a whisper, "To free slaves." "Oooooo, nice to know someone knows where we're headed." Patamon says. He stands up straight and just keeps both of his eyes on Kari. He kind of wishes that Revmon was with them, but with both Patamon and Gatomon having had lunch, they have the energy to Digivolve when they run into trouble.

Mostly he's worried about Kari. Last time this happen, Kari got real weak and had to be carried around, but it might have been because of the fever that left her so weak. He wonders if her mostly recovered from the fever will help when she stops glowing.

He sighs and runs a hand through his white hair. He knows that Revmon can Digivolve into either Shalindramon or Fylgiamon, but he was thinking that considering all of the darkness in the tunnels, it's more likely that Revmon will Digivolve into Shalindramon.

He feels guilty about not having the Digi Egg of Hope anymore, but he knows that if it had happened to anyone else, that they'd to the same as what he and Revmon did. He closes his eyes and could still hear the pleading that some of the Digimon had done when they were about to be deleted. He hunted that group down and between him and his partner, toyed with them before deleting them.

'_That happened after five years of mourning and wallowing in guilt though. I was a different person then and Revmon did try his hardest to talk me out of it. It wasn't until the last five teamed up together did Revmon actually hold me down and forced me to listen to him. If I had rushed in, I would have been killed again. That's the first time we used that Digi Egg…'_ He thinks as he stops walking. The Digi Egg of Darkness is a reminder of that time and he accepted the fact that Darkness and Evil are two totally different things. He did evil in the name of Light, unlike more who do evil shrouded in Darkness.

"Hey, you ok?" He hears TK asks in a worried tone. He opens his eyes and smiles sadly. He answers, "Just thinking about stuff." He tells his 'brother.' TK studies him and doesn't look too convinced at this. "You want to talk about it?" TK asks. "Later." He says simply. TK sighs and continues on, "Is it because I'm not old enough?" He blinks and answers, "No, it's just that Kari's getting a head of us." TK turns around and begins to quickly walk to where they see Kari. "You'll tell me tonight!" TK cries out before running towards where Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon were.

He smiles and trots towards them. He might as well; he has a feeling that TK will bug him about it until he finally gives in. He just needs to think about how to explain it to TK in a way for that TK will understand.

(-------------------------------------Revmon---------------------------------------)

They just stare as Andromon appears before them. He just stares dumbly at the ultimate level cyber Digimon. He remembers that last time Jager and him visited him, back before they left to try and keep the Digidestine from getting killed.

It brought back memories about the other timeline and he has a hard time thinking about it. Then he snaps out of it when he hears something crash through the tunnels. He yells out, "Run for it!" They all turn away from the noise and race away.

They continue to hear things crash and a grinding sound too. He bets that it's Machinedramon, though. He really doesn't remember much about this area, only that Kari started to glow and lead them to where some Numemon were being used at slave labour. He blinks and suddenly knows just where the other group was headed. He just hopes that Angemon and Angewomon can handle that evil bear.

They soon get cornered and Tai then says, "Ok, no more running!" "Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Matt says dryly. Tai ignores this comment and turns to him. "Could you distract him?" Tai asks. He nods and moves away from the group.

"Revmon Armour Digivolve to … Shalindramon, flash of Darkness!" He cries out. He soon takes to the air. It's a tight fit, but he'll make due. He can see very clearly in this place now. He can see Machinedramon coming towards them and he fires off a Shadow Beam. It hits the mega level Digimon and Machinedramon asks, "Is that the best you can do?" He answers, "Geeze, you'd think you'd be honoured fighting me. It's not every day I decide to attack some hunk of metal." He knows that he said the right thing to get the mega angry. He adds, "Some piece of work you are. Chasing us through the underground and hampering your movements. I think Puppetmon was smarter then you."

Machinedramon roars out, "You insolent scum! I'm a genius compared to that hunk of Digi wood! I'll delete you for that!" He grins as he sneaks behind the mega and calls out, "Sure, sure. I'll see to it that you're turned into something useful, say a bed frame!" That did it, Machinedramon forgot all about the rest of the group and began to chase after him.

(--------------------------------------Tai--------------------------------------------)

He just stares in the direction where Shalindramon was leading Machinedramon. "I never knew that metal could move so fast." He says. "I must agree with that." Izzy says. "Now what?" Matt asks. "We don't know where Jager and them are and our guide is getting chased by scrape metal." Matt adds.

He finds everyone looking at him and he then looks at Andromon. "I don't suppose you might be able to find the others with radar or something?" He asks Andromon. "I believe I can. Leave everything to me." Andromon says and as they watch, Andromon places a hand on a wall. Then after a few minutes Andromon begins to move forward, they followed.

As they follow the cyber Digimon, his thoughts drift to what Revmon had told him. He really doesn't like this Davis kid already; he didn't care if the kid idolized him either. Kari's his baby sister and he'll be damned if anything happens to her.

It then hit him that other then the names Ken and Davis, Revmon didn't get a chance to tell them about the other two kids. Or about Davis's last name. He reluctantly stops pondering about this future crush and focus on the task at hand. They needed to meet up with Jager and the others before Machinedramon remembers that they're still here.

(---------------------------------------Jager-----------------------------------------)

'_Great, Revmon Digivolved and I'm getting chased by an over grown stuff bear! Why don't I just ask TK to let Patamon Digivolve? Angemon might not be able to defeat the guy, but it would have beat running away from this ragged bear.'_ He thinks as he carries TK away and hopefully out of WaruMonzaemon's range of attack.

"You can't run forever!" WaruMonzaemon yells. "This… coming… from… an… animated… toy?" He calls back as he runs away. "I hear that!" The evil stuffed bear shouts. He doesn't reply, he just keeps running. He ducks and rolls when a flying paw is launched at them.

He lets go of TK and tells his 'brother,' "Head back to where Kari and them are. I'll keep this guy distracted." TK then says, "What about you?" "I'll be fine! You need to be there for Kari. She might be drained." He tells TK. He could see that TK is now concerned about Kari, but it wars with TK's concern for him. "Just trust me, please? Kari needs you now and Revmon has Digivolved so he and the others might be on the way." He tells the eight year old. Very reluctantly, TK nods and he then gets up off the ground. "Geeze, you'd think you'd be able to get your paw out of there by now." He insults WaruMonzaemon.

He could hear TK already move away from him and back along the tunnel. The black toy bear's eyes narrow at him and says, "You're only confident 'cause I haven't gotten it out yet. Once I do, you'll be sorry!" "I think I'm already sorry… cause I meet you!" He says then turns races straight ahead, not where the ultimate is trying to get his paw out of the wall, though. It would be the left turn that he noticed coming up.

After three minutes, WaruMonzaemon is giving chase. He blinks as he rams into someone. He finds a mess of brown hair and goggles. "Hey you guys! Got someone on my tail. Mind shaking him off?" He asks as he helps Tai off the ground. "Are the others ok?" Sora asks worriedly. "They're fine! There's only one guy and he's been chasing me and TK around." He tells that others.

He notices Andromon and then watches as Andromon uses Lightning Blade. They were a cry as the attack hits its mark. "You hit my paw!" WaruMonzaemon cries out. "That's him?" Izzy asks. He just nods and says, "Some posses stuff toy with an attitude." "I resent that!" WaruMonzaemon yells out and tries to charge the group.

The Digimon of the group then attack. "Pepper Breathe!" Agumon calls out. "Blue Blaster!" Gabumon states. "Super Shocker!" Tentomon says. "Spiral Twister!" Biyomon cries out. Andromon then uses his Lightning Blade attack again.

The combine forces delete the virus and Matt then asks, "Where's TK?" "I send him back to where Kari and the Digimon are." He answers. He could see that Matt relaxes at this. He looks around and then asks, "Where's Revmon?" Nobody answers right away and he sighs as he waits for someone to answer.

(-------------------------------------Revmon---------------------------------------)

He dodges the attack and calls out, "You couldn't hit the board side of a building!" He hears the cannons recharge he just smirks at this. _'You'd think that he'd know better by now. Well, if he wants to use all of his energy before battling the others, it's not my problem!'_ He thinks as he circles in front of Machinedramon.

He knows that where ever Jager is, he's safe for his partner is with two Digimon that have eaten something. He sighs mentally as he thinks about WaruMonzaemon though. He really doesn't know just what happened with the virus bear, only that the chances are good that he was deleted when the area disappeared.

He noticed that the cannons were taking longer to charge and he knows that Machinedramon must be going for a large-scale attack in hopes of deleting him. He wonders if maybe all of this Gaia Cannon attacks might not just blow up on Machinedramon. He watches with interest as the cannons soon begin to glow red and soon Machinedramon is crying out in pain.

He quickly flees the area as quickly as he can. He then hears a bam and he doesn't look back, he just continues to flee. Hoping to out run the blast. He feels heat by his tail and then he pulls ahead a bit more and the heat subsides.

He looks down and finds that the area is already disappearing. He soon spies the others, he flies in and everyone but Sora and Izzy climb onto his back. He takes off with his partner riding up front. "So are you a ultimate then?" TK asks. "He armour Digivolved. He's an amour Digimon right now." His partner explains. "What's armour Digivolving like?" Patamon asks. "Kind of like normal Digivolving." He answers.

To be continued …


	13. Chapter 13

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

He just stares at his own partner as Revmon finishes explaining why Machinedramon blowed himself up. He wasn't the only one who was staring dumbly at his partner. "That might actually be oddest way of defeating an enemy." Izzy remarks. He had to agree with the red head.

Then they all hear the stomachs of the Digimon, not Revmon's, Patamon's, or Gatomon's stomachs though, but to their partner's stomachs too. He says, "Getting hungrier, huh?" Those that haven't eaten lunch turn red in the face. He grins and says, "I was smart enough to pack some fruit before we left the building." He takes his pack off and opens it to where he has the fruit. He hands out all of the fruit to the group and he then sits down by Kari and TK.

He sighs as he thinks about the last time they faced off against Piedmon. He does find it funny now that the clown transformed most of the group into key chains, he even used to tease Matt about it, but he no longer finds it funny.

"Any hints about what Piedmon can do?" Izzy asks. "He can transform Digimon into key chains." He says. The others seem to think his making a joke, even TK and Kari laughed a bit. Then Matt asks, "You're serious?" He nods. The other stop grinning and Tai asks, "How?" "He uses a white cloth, it covers you and you transform into key chains. That's all I know, Patamon did undue it though." He tells them. "I did?" The rookie asks. "Or you will." Revmon answers. The others all look like there thinking something over.

He feels TK lean on him and Tai says, "We might as well just rest, then. TK looks tired." "Am not!" TK says tiredly. He places his arm around the kid's shoulders and feels as TK moves closer to him. He turns to find everyone looking smug at him. He blinks and looks at Matt for answers. Matt just smiles greatly and leaves him wonder just why everyone seems have these odd looks on their faces. He also wonders just why Matt doesn't seem overly jealous either. He glances as his partner and Revmon also looks a bit clueless too. He just decides not to question this and the others kind of all sit or lie down.

Izzy types away at his computer, Kari is chatting with the Digimon, Matt and Tai seems to have started a game of Tic Tac Toe, and Sora seems to be thinking hard about something. He just leans back on the rock behind him and also wonders just where Joe and Mimi are. He knows that Joe was with Matt when Sora and him searched for Matt. He also remembers that weird cave that Sora ended up in too.

This time around, there was no search party after Matt and also no internal fight either. Both Tai and Matt were getting along pretty good and he knows that if anything, the friendship between the two will be stronger then his timeline.

That makes him wonder about the friendship between TK and Kari. He was also beginning to notice how everyone was more worried about Kari and seems to try and protect her. He did it too, but only when he really was concerned about her. Like when she first began showing signs of having a fever or when he thought that Kari would be drained from doing that whole glowing business.

He frowns as he recall how during the times that Davis tried to keep Kari from fighting and how after the fight Kari would look. He might have agreed privately with Davis, but he tended to keep it to himself. Now he was beginning to understand those looks, for Kari didn't want to be treated differently from TK. But in a way, they were. For TK has proven himself many times during the first time, before they ever fought Myotismon.

He wonders if he should talk to Kari about it. He then decides to do it soon, for he doesn't know just how Piedmon will react this time. The clown's a tricky one, he knew.

(----------------------------------------Kari-----------------------------------------)

She turns to look at TK and Jager. She had to admit that the sight of them was cute. The teen also seems to be lost in his own thoughts as TK rests at his side. At this moment, she could almost see the resemblance between the two.

She notices that other then Revmon and Gatomon, most Digimon were now fast asleep. "Something wrong?" Revmon asks quietly. She thinks about it slowly and then asks, "Were Jager and … the other me close?" Revmon answers, "Best of friends. Worried?" She sighs and nods. "I don't have too many friends. Some of the kids think that they'll get sick if they spent too much time with me." She says softly. Gatomon snorts and says, "Then they don't know what they're missing!" Revmon nods in agreement. "Do you think I can have that kind of relationship with TK?" She asks Revmon. "If you want to, I don't see why not. I think he wouldn't mind too much either." The black rookie tells her. She nods and she lies down. She then asks, "Did they ever, you know, date?" "Didn't get the chance. They just couldn't talk to each other about their feelings." Revmon says. She blushes, she remembers watching some of the soaps at home. She even talked with her mom about what she had watched.

She guesses it couldn't hurt to just get to know him first. Just cause they became good friend when Jager was a kid, doesn't mean much now. She lets her eyes close and falls asleep.

(--------------------------------------Jager------------------------------------------)

Everyone had fallen asleep but him. He also notices that Revmon had fought it off but couldn't anymore and fell asleep close to Kari to keep her warm. He can't sleep just yet, but he did decide to wake either Matt or Tai to stand guard. He knows that they had a busy day today, and everyone could use some rest before the final battle with the last Dark Master and then Apocalymon.

TK begins to stir and asks, "Is it night time already?" He grins and answers, "Not really. Everyone just couldn't stay awake." "O." TK says and moves away from him. He watches as TK gets up and stretches out his arms.

TK then opens his pack and takes out some fruit. TK looks at him and he shakes his head. TK then comes back to his side and he asks the kid, "You really want to know about it?" TK looks puzzled about this comment until it dawns on him about what he means. "You ready to talk about it then?" TK asks him.

He nods and begins as he looks at his partner. "It all started when I first woke up…"

(-/-/-/-)

He blinks and looks around. He was amazed that he survived the attack. He gets up off the ground and begins to look around. He can't find anything, only this really odd Digivice. He picks it up and it glows brightly at this touch, then it stops. He pockets the Digivice and continues to look around.

He soon spies building of Primary Village. He walks towards the field of eggs and looks around. He's puzzled as to why he'd wake this close to Primary Village. He glances around looking for Elecmon, the caretaker of the village.

He then walks into through the field of eggs. He stops and looks at this green Digi Egg. He then feels the Digivice in his pocket shake and he takes it out. It again glows and the green Digi Egg also glows. Without knowing why, he makes his way towards the egg. He pockets the Digivice again and picks up the Digi Egg.

He feels the egg shake and soon it hatches. He is then staring at a fresh Digimon. The Digimon looks at him and he could see it frown. He just looks puzzled at the Digimon. _'Could this be Patamon? But he isn't even a Poyomon!'_ He thinks as he continues to hold the baby Digimon. The baby Digimon looks to be a ball of purple fur. The Digimon also had this tiny fin on its head.

Soon the little Digimon begins to cry and he's just plain confused as to why. He looks around, hoping that Elecmon will appear or at least someone will. He really doesn't know just what's going on! He tries to comfort the little Digimon, but it doesn't seem to help for soon the little purple Digimon jumps out of his hands and jumps away.

He tries to rub his hat, only to find that he lost his hat. He then checks himself over. The cloths he's wearing were a simple brown shirt with an image of a sword on the front. He finds a pair of blue jeans and black runners. He blinks as he tries to remember why he's wearing these cloths.

He just stands there, having a hard time figuring out just what happened. He turns when he hears Elecmon call out, "Hey you!" He watches as the red Digimon races towards him. He says, "Hey Elecmon. How's it going?" Elecmon looks confused at him and asks, "Do I know you?" He feels his body stiffen at that. He swallows and says, "I'm TK, remember?"

The reaction that he got to that wasn't what he expected. But then he also figured out that his voice wasn't the same either. Elecmon's face hardens and the Digimon says in an icy tone, "TK's been died for two days! You also look nothing like him!" He blinks rapidly and asks weakly, "I'm died? I know that the spear hit my chest, but …" He touches the spot where he remembers the spear entering his body.

Elecmon blinks and he just pales as he remembers more about what happened to his friends. He could feel the tears running down his checks as he recalls the screams of his friends as they were killed. He can even see the faces of every Digimon that had joined in on the attack. He can't get the images to stop either. They just keep going on about how Joe was cut down while trying to check on Mimi. He remembers why Mimi was the first to be killed, for she tried to talk sense into them and failed.

Then about how Tai, Matt, and Davis then tried to fend them off using sticks. He could remember the cries from Sora, Kari, and Yolei. Ken tries to block the attack on Yolei and is cut in half. Then about Cody then trying to defend him as he found he couldn't move a muscle. The cries from Sora telling him to run, but he just stares dumbly as the rest of his friends are killed.

Then he gets knocked to the ground and he rolls to dodge the attack. He then gets kicked by one of the Digimon. He gets the air knocked out of him and he again tries to roll away from the in coming attack. He even gets up off the ground, but he runs into a spear welding Digimon. He hears the laughter of the Digimon and feels the pain as the spear is rammed into this chest…

He lets out a sob and falls to the ground. He holds his arms to his chest and says over and over, "Make them go away! Make them stop."

(-/-/-/-)

He trials off and the pain might not be as raw as it used to be, but it kind of remains after all of this time. He feels TK touch his arm and he snaps out of it. He smiles weakly and says, "Elecmon was kind enough to knock me out after I upset the babies. I really don't blame him, he also apologized over a hundred time for it too." TK sighs and says, "Are you going to continue?" He turns to where the Digimon is hiding and says, "Later." He watches as Revmon also snaps his head in the direction of the watcher.

He slowly gets up off the ground and says in an icy tone, "Might as well show yourself, your covers been blow." The Digimon just laughs in an insane voice. It wakes the others up and they all watch as LadyDevimon reveals herself.

To be continued …


	14. Chapter 14

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

He just stares as Angewomon and LadyDevimon go at it. He sighs and wonders if anyone was of the appropriate age to understand why they can't take their eyes away from the sight before them. He can hear Kari yell encouragement to her partner.

He was kind of happy that Tai told Sora to go search for Joe and Mimi. He really doesn't know just what Sora would do or say during this battle. He tears his eyes away from the two battling female Digimon to check and see just where TK is. He's relived to find TK with Matt and Gabumon.

He turns to his right and finds Revmon standing by his side. He asks quietly, "Anyone else around?" Revmon looks at him and answers, "Nope." He feels a bit better about that and Revmon asks, "What were you and TK talking about?" He sighs as he looks away from his partner. "I just told him about when I woke by Primary Village and about how Elecmon knocked me out." He explains. "O." Is Revmon's reply. It was all that need to be said.

He only plans on telling TK about how he hunted down all eighty Digimon that had participated in killing off the whole group of original Digidestine. He wasn't willing to go any further then that, for he'll wait for when TK's older to continue on with the story, but that's in the future and in the here and now, two hot looking Digimon were currently having a cat fight in the air.

He sighs, but doesn't watch the fight. He just decides that the area around them was more interesting, plus it'll cool off his hormones too. He didn't need to get worked up about this; he still wants to get some rest later.

Soon it sounds like Angewomon wins the fight and he turns to watch as Angewomon transforms back into Gatomon. He sighs and asks Revmon, "Might just waking me up when the clown arrives?" Revmon grins at this and just nods his head. He finds a patch of dirt and places his pack on the ground in front of him. He slowly, but surely falls asleep.

(--------------------------------------Revmon--------------------------------------)

He stands guard by his sleeping partner. The others were now energized and wide-awake. It seems that Piedmon was slowly walking towards them, he rolls his eyes at this, but knows that it'll give Jager some much need rest.

He hears Patamon fly over and land by his side. "Didn't he get any sleep before?" Patamon asks. "I doubt it. It'd be the same with me, if I saw Jager fall asleep. I'd fine is impossible to sleep for I'd need to keep an eye out for trouble." He explains. Patamon looks at Jager's face and Patamon just sighs. "What was it like, seeing him like that?" Patamon asks.

He sighs and says, "I just didn't know it was him. I began to cry because my partner wasn't around and that this stranger was holding me. It wasn't until Leomon came for me three days after I hatch did I learn about what happened with the others. I was stunned when I was told that the white teen that had been holding me when I hatched was really TK. It took a good mouth before he'd finally stop murmuring about making his memories stop. He finally got enough of a grip and he accepted me. I was stunned to find out that I too wasn't in the form I should have been in." He looks away as he still remembers the few times he saw Jager back then. It was heartbreaking sight to see the once blond, go lucky teen reduced to a broken white haired teen.

He collects his thoughts and continues, "When the others hatched, they also didn't know why their partners didn't come for them. Some of them were resentful that TK got a second chance at life where their partners didn't. It wasn't until they meet up with him did they see that it wasn't a good thing. For five years since TK was killed and reborn, TK couldn't bring himself out of his stupor. It wasn't until the news about the ones that killed the group were trying to take over the Digital World did TK began to do more then mop around. But that's for a different story." He stops and looks to find Patamon staring sadly at Jager. He couldn't help but call his partner TK in the story.

"Did you guys defeat the group?" Patamon asks suddenly. "We deleted them. Gennai couldn't send for help from the real world, so it had been just him and me." He tells his… brother. Patamon just sighs and turns to look at TK.

He too finds it hard to think of the eight year old kid could grow into that resurrected teen that's sleeping behind him. But he knows that if events played out in the same way, then it could happen. He was very determined to keep that from happening.

Soon the clown is close enough and he wakes his partner up. Jager yawns and stretches a bit. He then grabs his pack and they join the group watching MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon face off against Piedmon.

(---------------------------------------Jager-----------------------------------------)

He wasn't so surprise that when they destroyed Piedmon's white cloth that Piedmon would summon Vilemon to aid in the coming fight. He was kind of surprise at how easily Angemon Digivolved into MagnaAngemon though. Between TK and his partner, you'd think that this wasn't their first time.

He's on Shalindramon's back watching the fight. He also sitting behind him is Kari and TK. He could feel TK hold onto his jeans. He turns to look at Kari and TK. Other then look a bit afraid, they seem perfectly fine.

He hears TK says, "Look! It's Zudomon and Lillymon! I think that's Garudamon too!" He turns to see where TK is pointing and finds that his little 'brother' is right. He sighs in relief as he notices the small army that Joe and Mimi have gathered.

Soon it's a battle royal happening between the Vilemon and the ally Digimon. This leaves the groups partners to attack Piedmon without much interference. MagnaAngemon hovers close by and TK yells out, "You get 'em, MagnaAngemon! You rock!" If he didn't know any better, he'd swear that the angel Digimon was embarrassed. "I'll do my best!" MagnaAngemon says and soon rejoins the fight.

MagnaAngemon uses Gate of Destiny. The gate opens and soon the others begin to throw the Vilemon into the gate. It took MetalGarurumon, WarGreymon, and MegaKabuterimon to fling the mega level clown Digimon into the gate. The gate closes when all of the Vilemon have been sucked through.

He knows what's next, but he motions for Shalindramon to land by the others. His partner does so and Mimi says, "Is this his ultimate level form?" "No, just a different Digivolution called armour Digivolving." Izzy explains to Joe and Mimi. He helps TK and Kari onto the ground, but remains on his partner's back.

Izzy soon receives E-mail from Gennai and reads it out loud. He's not too surprise at what's in it. "Any clue who this guy is?" Joe asks. Then after they think about it for a minute they all turn towards him and he sighs and says, "Apocalymon." "That's it?" Tai asks. He blinks and says, "All I remember was this large golden thing with some figure talking about some depressing stuff about how he's made out of data from our fallen foes. I was kind of busy thinking about what I wanted for dinner then on the battle." The focus then shifts to TK and he also seems to be thinking about something else then to what he's saying.

TK snaps out of it and finding everyone looking at him, he asks, "What?" "You were thinking about food." Matt says. "How'd you know?" TK asks in surprise. The group laughs at this and he sighs as he watches the group disappear in front of his eyes. He wishes them luck, he really did.

He turns to find Gennai appearing in front of him. "We need to talk more about you're aging problem." Gennai says. He blinks and says, "But I thought that if I live in the real world, I'd start aging again." "I don't think it'll be that simple." Gennai tells him. He sighs and Shalindramon takes off into the direction of Gennai's house. He just hopes that it's good new, he didn't want to out live anyone.

(----------------------------------------Matt-----------------------------------------)

They found themselves in this black void and soon spy this golden thing that Jager must have been talking about. He looks around for Jager, but can't find his 'older' brother for the life of him or Shalindramon either.

"I guess we're on our own for here on in." Tai says. He could see TK look kind of depressed about this, but soon a different expression appears on his little brothers face. "We'll win, we're the good guys." TK says with a lot of confidents in his voice. "He's right, we just need to believe in ourselves, Jager did." Sora says. "Alright then, it's go time!" Tai states and they take that as a cue to have their partners Digivolve to their highest level.

Before they ever saw the face of their enemy, their partners were attacking the golden object with extreme prejudice. They also began to notice that all of their crest were glowing brighter then ever before. After a few minutes, the face of the enemy appears and he shouts out angrily, "Why didn't you let me at least talk before attacking me!" "'Cause, you're going to try and destroy us and all the bad guys speeches are the same!" Tai yells out. The villain blinks a few times, clearly dumbfounded that the clear-cut logic that they were displaying.

They didn't give him much pause before they start attacking again. Apocalymon grunts at the hits he received and attacks by opening the other sides of the object revealing golden metal claws and chains. They dodged the attacks that Apocalymon was using, mostly odd attacks they've seen before. Considering they know that he could use those said attacks helped them out too.

Through out the whole battle, their crests kept glowing. Then WarGreymon drills through the golden body of Apocalymon. Their crests then glow more brightly and suddenly their Digivices sends out lights that soon form into some kind of glowing box. "Curse you all! You ruined my final attack!" Apocalymon's voice cries out and soon the body explodes within the box.

They all just stare dumbly around the void and they soon look down and watch as the Digital World reforms. Then they find themselves in a forest and find Jager, Revmon, and Gennai approaching them. He notices that Jager looks a bit upset about something and sends him a questioning look.

"Good job, Digidestine. You did something that the first group of Digidestine weren't able to do. Congratulations." Gennai tells them. "And is something wrong with Jager?" He asks. Jager smiles a bit at this and Jager then says, "I'm going to be stuck as a fourteen year old for a few more years." They all blink, but TK then asks, "So your not coming back to the real world with us?" Jager blinks at this and Revmon chuckles. "It means that I can't age until you are my age." Jager explains. "You mean that you're going to be fourteen until TK's fourteen?" Joe asks. Jager just nods and says, "It appears so." He doesn't know just what to think, but he can't suppress a smirk. "Then you'll be my 'little' brother in a few years." He says. Jager glares at him a bit and Revmon says, "Very true." "Traitor!" Jager says to Revmon. Revmon just chuckles and moves away from the white haired teen.

Then Izzy asks, "But why?" Everyone too wanted to know the answer to that question. Gennai explains, "Jager can't age naturally any more. So considering that in away Jager is in a sense TK's double and TKcan age naturally, its makes sense that they have this odd bond between them. All I can't says is, either TK will stop aging at age fourteen with Jager or at age fourteen Jager will age with TK. I don't know which though and given enough time, I might also find a way before TK is fourteen and its put to the test." "That helps explain things, so who's for staying here for a few months?" Tai asks the group.

"Sorry to bust the bubble, but the Digital World now is on the same time clock as the real world." Jager explains. They blink owlishly at this and they turn to Gennai to confirm this. "He's correct. If it hasn't been for the fact that he has an operating Digi Port, I would be telling you that you only have an hour to spent time with your partners before sending you back. But since he does, you can came and go as you please." Jager grins and says, "I'm also aloud to teach you guys how to operate it so you don't need me to open it for you guys." They all smile at this and they sadly did have to leave the Digital World and with things getting hectic for the next few weeks, they'll have to put off visiting their partners, but once they learn how to use this Digi Port, things will be great.

They say bye to their partners and promise to visit in a few weeks. Revmon will be coming with them to the real world, mostly cause it wouldn't be fair for Jager to live in his own apartments alone. They would have to wait a few months before thinking about bringing their partners to the real world too.

To be continued …


	15. Chapter 15

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

He just finishes putting the final touches to the living room. It's been a whole month since the battle with the Dark Masters and he's going to be starting school soon too. He hears Revmon enter the room and just nods approvingly at how he decorated the living room.

They've been busy this month with getting the apartment just the way they wanted it. Also he's been teaching the others on how to find, operate, and close the Digi Port. Already Joe and Izzy get it, Mimi's still needing the most help, mostly cause her parents are moving to New York City in hopes of getting away from the whole mess. Surprisingly, his mom hasn't done the same yet, but he knows it's coming and is happy to know that TK just needs to remember to close the gate after he used it last. The same could be said with some of the others too, but they're getting there and he's proud of that.

He then flings himself onto the couch and with the remote turns on the TV. He finds that it works fine and then changes the channel. The whole Digimon thing is getting to be old news and he sees that as a positive. In time everyone will either ignore it or forget it, considering that most of information that governments have gathered is slowly getting deleted.

He hears Revmon sit on the lazy boy chair and they just stared at the TV. He can't believe that this isn't all a dream, him being in the real world and not camping out or living with Gennai. He could do without the attention that he's getting from the opposite gender though. It seems that many girls seem to think him ruggedly handsome. They also seem to not care that he has one green eye and a blue eye either. The girls think it adds character to him, along with his white hair.

He's just happy that he hasn't given out his new phone number or E-mail address to anyone who's not his friends and family. The definition for family was mostly Matt and TK though. His real parents wouldn't understand and he didn't want to cause confusion with their lives.

As they watch this cartoon show from all the way from Canada or something like that, the doorbell rings. He sighs and gets up off the couch to answer the door. He opens the door and finds all of the Digidestine in the hallway with what looks to be party favours.

"Are you going to invite us in or not?" Tai asks. "Sorry, just zoned out for a bit there. I didn't expect to fine you guys at my door step so soon." He says and he moves out of the way to let them in. "Finished unpacking then?" Sora asks. He nods and closes the door once everyone is in.

He watches the expressions on their faces as they notice just how large the apartment was. "You're living here!" Mimi asks. Revmon gets up off the couch and stares at them. He answers, "Yip, that was our reaction too. Not that we're complaining mind you." "Looks good, love the big screen TV by the way." Matt says. He watches as they soon set out the food and TK and Kari open the Digi Port to let their Digimon join in on the party.

It seems that the Digimon were also in on the whole thing too. He realized that he'd not be having a quiet afternoon today. He just shrugs it off and they soon talk about what's been going on in their lives. He smiles a bit as Kari and TK spent most of the time talking with each other.

He soon found himself being dragged into a verbal battle about sports. He really doesn't know just how, but he soon found himself talking about Basketball and arguing with Tai about weather it was a real sport or not.

It was Sora that played peacemaker and he was glad about that. Then they wanted know when he started to get interested in sports. It took every fibre of his being to get the focus of the conversation away from him. Soon Mimi found herself the centre of attention, but didn't want to be.

It soon turns out that she's leaving at in two days. Soon, unless they decided to have their next bunch of get togethers in the Digital World, this will be the last time they were all together in the real world for time to come.

Soon it becomes late and most of the guys need to leave. Soon only Matt and TK remained. The Digimon had also decided to return to the Digital World too. Matt helped clean up and TK and Revmon were watching the TV. He has long since hacked to get stations from around the world. The problem was that he has different modes to choose from.

"You played Basketball?" Matt asks. "Just cause I did means that TK will. We're two different people and with different goals in life. I believe one of TK's goals at this very moment is to spend as much time as he can with his older brothers." He replies. Matt nods in agreement and says, "You got an extra room then?" He nods and says, "You never know just what will come your way." Matt sighs and nods at that too.

Soon Matt and TK have to leave as well and he promised to visit TK this weekend. He closes the door and he smiles as he went through the whole afternoon.

"A nice surprise, huh?" His partner asks. "Yip. Nice to know that we can still find time to meet up and hang out." He tells his partner and he then heads off to use the shower.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

He walks through the park without Revmon by his side. It's Wednesday and it's been three days since the party. He stops when he hears, "Hey wait up Jager!" He turns to find Kari running towards him. She soon catches up and he waits for Kari to catch her breath.

"So, what's up?" He asks the eight year old. "I kind of wanted to talk to you about something." Kari answers. He's curious as to what she wants to talk about and he looks around and finds a bench. He leads Kari to the bench and sits down. He waits for Kari to gather her thoughts and then she begins. "Do you think I'm old enough to go to the Digital World by myself?" Kari asks him. He studies the eight year old in front of him and answers, "Just tell Tai where you're going and how long you'll be. If he doesn't like it, just tell him you want to spend quality time with Gatomon cause the two of you need some alone time." Kari blinks and then she smiles at this. "Thanks for the help!" Kari says and runs off. He just knows that he'll get a talking to from Tai, but he's not going to help anyone baby Kari. He wants her to find out who she really is and what she wants out of life. Life is too short to try and please anyone but yourself.

(------------------------------------Revmon----------------------------------------)

He sighs as he changes the satellite mode to something English. He soon finds a movie channel and leaves it at that channel. Today is Friday and it's Jager's first day of school. He can't believe that it's almost been a week since the party and by now Jager doesn't have to remind the others about closing the Digi Port anymore. It seems that Gennai has taken the task onto himself and now when one of the Digidestine leaves the room, the Digi Port closes automatically. It saves on time and energy.

He sighs as he checks the time, it's almost time for Jager to be coming home and he then looks around the living room. He sighs and gets up off the couch to start cleaning up his mess. He's never had hands the last time he was living with Jager in the real world and he's kind of enjoying it, though he's still learning about how to clean up after himself, but he's getting better at that.

As he finishes looking around the living room, he soon just turns off the TV and lies on the couch remembering the first time they went after the rogue Digimon that murdered the Digidestine.

(-/-/-/-)

They followed the directions that Gennai gave them. The Digimon that they were after is named Fugamon. This Digimon looks like Ogremon, but maroon skin colour and with tiger colour cloths with whitish purple hair.

They soon found the small village that Fugamon is using as a base camp. He studies the camp and finds the there are Gazimon guards around the camp. He nervously looks at TK, for if it wasn't for him getting TK to stop around midnight to sleep, he believes that TK would have continue to journey here without stopping to sleep. They'd stop to eat and maybe even to use the bushes, but TK seems to believe that if he obliterates the Digimon that murdered him and his friends, that he'll feel better.

He really doesn't know if that's true or not, but he's happy that TK's doing more then cry and sleep. So he'll reserve judgement until later, for now, he'll do things TK's way.

TK has a icy look in his blue and green eyes. He waits for TK to say something or to motion for him to attack. TK tears his gaze from the base and looks at him with a determined look in his eyes and on his face. "I'm going in too." TK's tone broke no argument. He just looks worriedly at his partner and best friend, but then nods and looks away.

They soon move as quietly as they can towards the out skirts of the camp. He just hopes that TK will be safe. He's a rookie Digimon, having Digivolved four years ago without help from TK though.

When he first looked at himself in a mirror, his first thoughts were of a black Gazimon with Gatomon type ears, but when Gennai examined him, he learnt more about just what kind of Digimon he has become. It was then that Gennai found this odd program that they named X-Antibody. The antibody part was from the fact that it reminded Gennai of an antibody program, but the X just stands for unknown though.

The function of this antibody is unknown; that only it makes the Digimon that has it extremely powerful and almost invincible. He's been through a series of tests and Gennai still doesn't understand half of the abilities that the antibody can do. Also Gennai just can't figure out why it appeared in him and why now of all times.

He watches as TK grabs a wooden stick, but decides not to ask questions. Soon he crosses paths with a pair of Gazimon and he attacks the two using his Air Slasher attack. It deletes the two and he looks around for TK but can't find his partner.

'_How'd he leave without me knowing about it?'_ He thinks as he searches for his partner. Soon the camp is on alert and many virus rookies are attacking him. He finds it no trouble at all deleting the Digimon without using either of his attacks.

He dodges a swing from the remaining Gazimon and soon his right paw is in the Gazimon's stomach. He then heads for the larger building as the Gazimon's data floats towards Primary village.

He soon finds TK fighting with the Fugamon and he rams the left side of the Fugamon. This makes the champion lose his balance and TK knocks the club away from the virus. "How?" The fallen champion asks. "How can you be here, human? The portals to the real world are locked!" Fugamon tells them.

Then Fugamon tries to ram TK with his head but TK moves out of the way. He slashes at the virus's face and TK uses his stick to jab at Fugamon's head. The champion Digimon tries to knock the stick out of TK's hands, but before the virus could bring down his fist, he uses his Air Slasher to send the virus flying through the air.

They move cautiously towards the Ogremon-look-a-like. "Why did it work?" Fugamon says before breaking down into data. They both just stand there for a good ten minutes before leaving the area.

(-/-/-/-)

He snaps out of his thoughts and asks, "How'd school go?" Jager puts down his bag on the kitchen table and answers, "I think it could have gone better. A lot of my fan girls go to that school." He just laughs at that thought of his partner running from a crowd of teenage girls! "I could have done without the uniform too." Jager grumbles as he finishes finding something to snack on. He just grins and can't wait to hear more about Jager's first day.

To be continued …


	16. Chapter 16

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

They find a quiet spot to sit and finish off their ice cream. His younger 'brother' and him had spent the morning looking around in shops. Then they found a small place to have lunch and then for desert, ice cream.

He was ready to talk to TK about his personal history. He might be a bit edgy about it, but decided to let TK pick the topic. He stares around the small patch of trees that's closest to where they're sitting. TK then asks, "You want to talk more, don't you?" He nods in his head and waits for a few minutes before saying, "What part do you want to hear?"

His 'brother' thinks about it as they finish off the ice cream and then eat the cones. "How about the first time Revmon Digivolved into a champion?" He flinches on hearing that. TK looks concerned about him, but he forestalls TK from speaking. "This one just shows how rash I was, so that's why I kind of flinched at it is all. It was nine years after I was reborn…"

(-/-/-/-)

He rereads the info that Gennai and other informants have on WaruSeadramon. He's determined to fight and defeat this ultimate level Digimon. He puts down the report and looks over at where Revmon is sleeping.

He feels more waves of guilt and sorrow at having been reborn again. He feels that he doesn't deserve to be alive right now. _'Why me? Why not someone else, like Tai or Matt? I don't deserve to be alive right now, they do. If I had done things differently, would they still be alive right now?'_ He thinks as he remembers the past.

He blinks as he stares at the night sky. It's going to be dawn soon and they were within a few hours walking distance of where the WaruSeadramon is living. He hears Revmon stir and he looks over at his partner. Revmon's head turns towards him and his partner's eyes open.

"You didn't sleep a wink, huh?" Revmon asks. He just sighs and looks at the file folder on the ground by him. "We could turn back you know." Revmon says quietly. He shakes his head and stares towards the lake that is their destination. "I want to get this over with, ultimate or not, this Digimon is going down." He says in an angry tone. He glances at Revmon after a few minutes and finds his partner putting out the fire.

He feels another wave of self-loathing and guilt about how he's treating Revmon. He turns to pick up the file folder and puts it back into the pack. He then takes out some dried fruit and meat. He tosses three to Revmon and takes one to eat for himself. They eat in silence and then they finish repacking the equipment.

They start on their way to the lake. He focuses on the task before them and hopes that their ready for this. He might not admit this to Revmon, but his really worried about this assignment, he doesn't know if Revmon is strong enough to take on this Digimon without being able to Digivolve into his champion or ultimate form. They also have no clue as to what Revmon's higher forms look like.

It takes them a good three hours to come within sight of the lake. He frowns as he surveys the area around the lake. He notices the make shift base that's being built by WaruSeadramon's orders. He watches as series of Woodmon and Weedmon begin to stop for a break.

He scans for anyone that looks to be the boss of the camp. It takes a good nineteen minutes of waiting the base before he figures out that the Hookmon is in charge of operations. He signals for them to pull back and he moves as quietly as he can into the trees behind them.

"The Hookmon?" Revmon asks. He nods in agreement with that guess. He then takes out some bottled water and tosses one to his partner and then takes out more dried fruit and meat. He gives Revmon three of them, and then puts the rest away. He takes a few gulps of water to help him feel revived then puts his bottle away. He stares at a tree, lost in his thoughts until hearing Revmon finish off his water bottle.

He puts the garbage away and they then leave the pack here. They once again look at the base and find most of the Digimon were leaving the base camp and heading into the woods. He figures that they're going to get more supplies of building material and food. They wait until the last Digimon has been gone for a good twenty minutes before heading into the camp.

The Digimon that remain were quickly deleted and the few Gizamon and Otamamon were set free. They then search the camp for any information about the remaining members of the group that murdered him and his friends. All they found were burnt paper, meaning that the group has gotten wind of what's happening. He sighs and they then head for the summoning platform.

He notes the large gong and he picks up the stick. He tests the sticks weight and then he bangs the gong with the stick once. Then when the sound dies down, he strikes it again. Then a third time and the waters part to reveal a large serpent Digimon.

He studies WaruSeadramon as the virus studies him in turn. He notes the maroon coloured scales with the black helmet. The blue eyes of WaruSeadramon then turn and study his partner. He tenses as WaruSeadramon growls and say, "So, it's the two of you that dare challenge me. You are fools! Prepare to be deleted!" "Not if we delete you first!" He yells and Revmon launches himself at the sea dragon.

He retreats away from the platform before something happens to the platform. As soon as he moves a bit more into the camp, WaruSeadramon slams into the platform. He watches as his partner is hanging onto WaruSeadramon's back with his claws. He looks around for something to get WaruSeadramon's attention. He finds a stash of fireworks; he doesn't contemplate why they were there, only that they'll work.

He takes five out and finds a lighter. He soon lights the ends on fire and stand back. All five shoot into the air and they explode. "Those were for my Hatching Day!" WaruSeadramon roars in outrage. He blinks as that statement sinks in. _'Ok, that's just plain weird! Since when have Digimon celebrate the day they were hatched? Come to think about it, do they even know when they hatched?'_ He thinks as Revmon climbs to WaruSeadramon's head and begins to try and dig into the body of WaruSeadramon by WaruSeadramon's neck and helmet meet.

He again runs for it, mostly in hopes of not causing Revmon to do something to let go of his hold on the virus's body. Then WaruSeadramon cries out, "Dark Blast!" He dodges the attack best he can, but he's flung through some of the tents. He coughs as the dirt is hanging in the air. He finds that he aches all over his body and that he's kind of tired. He crawls out from under the canvas of tents and of tent poles.

He reveals himself and lies on his back. He watches dully as Revmon screams in rage and uses his Air Slasher attack a good four times in a row. He observes as WaruSeadramon roars in pain and then begins to buck around in hopes of flinging off Revmon. He's having a hard time thinking straight, but when WaruSeadramon finally flings his partner off his body, he yells, "Revmon!"

As WaruSeadramon pauses at hearing yell out his partner's name, he's Digivice beeps and his partner begins to glow. "Revmon Digivolve to… Fylgiamon!" His partner announces to the world. As Fylgiamon, his partner now stands over a good six feet tall and looks to be human but his skin colour is a dark grey, hair and his cloths are black. The hair stops at the waist of Fylgiamon. On his partner's back are two pairs of feathered wings. One set of wings are white with gold tips and the second set of wings are black with silver tips. Fylgiamon's eyes are covered with a simple black cloth. He notes that Fylgiamon's nails look to be claws and he has a pair of light purple horns about half a foot long coming out of his forehead.

He's impressed and feels pride as he looks at Fylgiamon. He can't help but smile warmly at his partner. "I'm sorry, Fylgiamon for making you battle." He whispers. He doesn't know how, but he hears Fylgiamon promise, "You're still lost, but I'll be by your side no matter what." He holds back the tears at hearing this, only nods. He's kind of choked up about this.

Then WaruSeadramon attacks the flying champion. Fylgiamon meets this head on and punches the ultimate on the snout. This sends WaruSeadramon into the lake. WaruSeadramon's then tries Dark Blast on his partner. Fylgiamon calls out, "Collision Forces!" As he watches in awe, the incoming attack mixes with the black energy of Fylgaimon's attack. They mesh together and then enter the water. He watches as the attack hits something underwater, for the water is sent up into the air and then comes raining down.

He watches as data particles move through the air and he relaxes at seeing this. He closes his eyes, but then hears his partner's voice telling him to stay awake. He groans at this, for he's so tired, but he opens his eye to find Fylgiamon leaning over him. He says tiredly, "Can't I rest?" "I think it's better that you stay awake, TK. You might have a concussion." Fylgiamon says in a worried tone. He sighs and tries to remember just what a concussion is. He closes his eyes again, but opens them when he feels Fylgiamon pick him up. "Sorry to be a burden, Revmon." He whispers to his partner. "Just don't leave me yet, ok?" Fylgiamon begs him. He flushes at that and says, "I'll try my best, but I can't promise anything as of yet." "That's good enough for me." Was all Fylgiamon tells him.

(-/-/-/-)

He looks off at a tree as he remembers how hard it had been to stay awake at the time. He just leans back, hoping that the tension that the memory will ebb away. He forces himself to relax as he closes his eyes and opens them.

"So Fylgiamon got you back to Gennai then?" His other self asks. He chuckles at that and answers, "Not at all. I was kind of already fading in and out, so Fylgiamon took me to the closest doctor in the area. The doctor was a Gizzlymon. You'll not find one in the Digital World just yet. They're kind of new Digivolution line. So while the doctor was tending me, Revmon went offto getmy pack. It seems that a pair of Zerimon had found the pack and were already eating the rest of the food. Revmon talked them out of their hiding spot and brought them back to the hut." He pauses and looks into TK's eager face. "It turns out that the pair were Gizzlymon's little siblings that were missing for a good three days and Gizzlymon was about to go looking for them when Revmon brought me to him. I'm told that Revmon was almost crushed in Gizzlymon's bear hug!" He watches as TK giggles at the image of a large bear Digimon squeezing Revmon in a great big bear hug.

He sighs and checks the time. It's 4:28 pm, close to when TK's suppose to be home. He sighs and tells TK, "Time to go. It's almost 5:00 little bro." TK blinks at him in surprise and he asks, "What?" "You never called me bro before is all." Is TK's reply. He watches as TK leads the way out of the park. He smiles a bit. _'I guess I could call him that. I did say that in a way he is my brother. Maybe a twin, but he remains a brother. TK's not me, but we're twins 'cause of the fact that I use to be him. I'm getting confused! No more thinking about this until I get home.'_ He thinks and slowly walks towards where TK is leading him.

To be continued …


	17. Chapter 17

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

He sighs as he feels like someone is watching him. He doesn't need to look to know that it's most likely a fan girl or an angry guy. He just tries to ignore the fact that he's being watched or glared at and continue on reading the assigned book for class.

This class is the last one of the day and it's also October 31 today. He has plans to go to a Halloween party with Joe. Joe got asked to go to this party and with the others busy doing other things; he agreed to go with the 13 year old Joe. Joe was kind of scared out of his mind at the idea of going alone and without back up, so when Joe asked him after talking with the others, he agreed.

'_Mostly just to decline the invites to those other parties that I've been asked to go too. I'm really wondering if maybe dying my hair colour and getting colour contacts might not be such a bad thing. But then, it might have the worst possible out come. They might think that it's the newest look.'_ He thinks as he hears the bell ring and he begins to grab his things. He soon is out of the classroom and walking to his locker.

He reaches it and opens it. He finds more love letters and death threats in this locker. He just ignores them as he stuffs them into a bag that he keeps in his locker. He notes that the bag is full and he'd better go and recycle the paper. He soon grabs the class book that he has homework for and then takes his jacket and puts it on.

He got the jacket on his Birthday, all the Digidestine but TK and Kari chipped into on getting it. The colour was blue with green, to match his eyes. But the symbol on the back of the jacket was the crest of Life Cycles, in white. He doesn't know how much they spent on it, but he's touched by the thought behind it.

It had also been TK's Birthday and somehow, they all talked Nancy into letting TK spend the day with them in Odaiba. Matt even went to pick TK up personally. He had been stunned when the others informed him that they were also celebrating his Birthday on top of TK's too. He guessed that Revmon had something to do with that turn of events, but he just decided not to confront his partner about it though.

He soon stops by a recycle bin and opens the bag to let the letters and threats fall into the bin. He then pockets the bag and continues on his way out of the school. He can't wait to get rid of his uniform and back into some actual cloths. He was too used to dressing in cloths picked by himself and not by some school.

He walks back to the apartment that he's been living in for a good year now. He unlocks the door to the apartment and finds Revmon lying on the couch watching some movie network. Most likely some American channel, for Canadian and the US have really good movies.

He heads for his room and after taking off his jacket and pack at the door. He plans on having a shower before getting ready putting on his costume. He hears Revmon grunt a greeting and he just waves as he walks towards his room.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

He puts the finishing touches and looks at himself in the mirror. He nods at the way he's dressed. He has a white fox mask and a robotic brushy tail on. He has yellow contacts in his eyes and mostly just keeping it plain with his clothes. He has agolden long sleeve shirt on with white pants and runners. He checks the control for his tail and makes his tail wag.

He made the tail in his spare time at the beginning of summer. He just needed a hobby and he could probability sell it on some Internet web site. He might even sell the mask that he asked Mimi to make and share the profit too.

He grins under the white fox mask and heads to where Revmon is. His partner eyes him and then says, "A gold shirt?" He sighs and says, "Better then getting 'accidentally' spilt on." Revmon grins and says, "Heaven's forbid that you land a girlfriend." He sighs and hears the doorbell ring.

He opens the door to a Joe wrapped in bandages. "Mummy?" He asks. "Yea. Fox?" Joe asks and studies him some more. He nods and says, "Mimi made the mask for me. I designed the tail though." He pushes a button on the remote and Joe looks surprise as the tail wags a bit. He pushes the stop button and the tail stops.

"Ready?" He asks a nervous looking Joe. Joe swallows and nods at this. He closes the door behind him and motions for Joe to lead the way. They soon leave the building.

As they walk towards the party, he notices someone that reminds him of Revmon's ultimate level form. He lets his thoughts drift through that memory as they walk.

(-/-/-/-)

It's been ninety-three years since he had been murdered with the other Digidestine. He had deleted the Digimon that had been active involved in the attack. He's changed a lot since then. He over came the grief and self-loathing that ruled the first two decades of his life, he still feels guilty at being resurrected when the others are just plain dead. But he doesn't let it ruled his life like it did before.

He frowns as he finishes reading the file. He then hands it over to Revmon to read. He waits for his partner to finish reading the file and Revmon then says angrily, "How the bloody data stream are we going to take on a this guy! He's built like a tank and he's an ultimate! I don't think Fylgiamon's Collision Forces would faze this guy!" He nods in agreement and then says, "It'll be a challenge." Revmon smirks and snorts at that. "Ready?" Revmon asks him. He just nods and Revmon Armour Digivolves to Shalindramon.

He climbs onto his partner's back and holds on with his legs. He rests his hands before him. He finds riding on Shalindramon's back is very different then riding on Pegasusmon's back. Soon Shalindramon is in the air and the file on the rock by where Revmon had been sitting. He notices that the Candlemon picks it up and leaves with it.

It takes them a good eight hours of flying to reach the place where Tankdramon has been sighted. They flew down and landed by a peak. Shalindramon dedigivolves to Revmon and they then sit down. He takes out food from his pack and they soon eat it. He soon finishes off his water bottle, as does Revmon.

They repack the stuff and begin to climb down off the peak. They search for the remaining daylight and rest that night. They take turns at guard duty and once again resume the search for Tankdramon. It's not until evening that they find a trial. They decide to rest until nightfall, and then they'll follow the trail to its end.

They again take turns of sleeping and guarding. Before they leave the spot, they eat first. They soon walk the path towards the west. The trail leads to a small mining town filled with Gotsumon and other rock type Digimon.

They wait for most of the night and they're rewarded when a small caravan heads northeast of the town. They quickly follow caravan, not too close but also keeping it in sight.

They travel for a good five hours and soon they come to a crater. At the centre of the crater seems to be a large blacksmith workshop. Soon a large tank like Digimon appears and begins to order the caravan about. They just hide and rest. They have a meal and wait for the caravan to leave.

By lunch the next day, the caravan is leaving the workshop and they then move in closer. They soon find a window and find Tankdramon ordering smaller tank Digimon around. He sighs and nods to Revmon.

Revmon smirks at this and uses Sonic Breaker to move into the workshop. Soon Revmon causes most of the machine Digimon to follow him out of the workshop with Tankdramon ordering Revmon to drop the mechanical piece of equipment. He just smiles a bit at hearing this and shakes his head.

Soon Revmon leads the Digimon out and about. Then once he has the group outside, he quickly turns offensive and soon the Digimon other then Tankdramon have been defeated and deleted.

"So, you're that Digimon with that human, huh? Where's your keeper?" Tankdramon says to Revmon. Revmon just says in a dry tone, "Does it matter? I'm here now, lets see what you got!" Revmon quickly Digivolves into Fylgiamon.

"Sniper Cannon!" Tankdramon says, Fylgiamon just evades the attack. Fylgiamon uses Haunting Nightmares on Tankdramon. Tankdramon begins to fire around at nothing as the attack takes hold and soon Tankdramon stops shooting all together.

He could tell that whatever nightmare Tankdramon is facing, it's not going to work again on the virus Digimon. He wishes that he could help out more, but he know that all he could do is sit back and watch them fight it out.

Soon Tankdramon snaps out of Haunting Nightmare and says, "Is that the best you can do?" "I don't know, what you got?" Fylgiamon asks. Tankdramon then cries out, "Blast Gatling!" "Collision Forces!" Fylgiamon yells out. The white energy from Fylgiamon's attack could only mix with half of the bullets that are getting fired at him. The attack then hits Tankdramon and Fylgiamon finds himself getting hit by the rest of the bullets from Tankdramon's attack.

He watches as Fylgiamon then uses his Shadow Illusions on Tankdramon to confuse the ultimate Digimon. He bites the bottom of his lip, as his partner looks badly hurt. Soon Tankdramon has finished firing off rounds at the illusions that he thinks he sees and targets the real one.

He watches in horror as the attack hits his partner. "Looks like I win!" Tankdramon gloats. "I'm not done yet!" Fylgiamon bellows out. He doesn't care at this moment weather or not Tankdramon targets him but he needs to be by his partner's side not matter the cost.

He breaks from his hiding spot and races towards Fylgiamon. He hears Tankdramon take aim and he falls to the ground. He hears Fylgiamon cry out, "TK!" He turns to look as Fylgiamon begins to glow.

"Fylgiamon Digivolves to… GhoraFylgiamon!" The newly Digivolved Digimon cries out. He studies his partner and notices that now instead of white and black wings, red and purple wings grace his partner's back. GhoraFylgiamon has black skin colour with red breastplates on his chest and purple armour around his waist. On GhoraFylgiamon's arms is red armour with fingerless purple gloves, but the legs are bare of armour. GhoraFylgiamon has grey pants on to make up for it though and black sandals. Hanging from the belt is a hatchet on the right and on the left sword. GhoraFylgiamon's hair colour is silver now and the blindfold covering his partner's eyes is now red with purple boarder and that the horns were still the same. He notes that his partner is still the same height as before.

He watches as GhoraFylgiamon takes to the air and cries out, "Curse of the Dark Moon!" He watches in awe as a large black sphere appears from behind GhoraFylgiamon and then as it transforms into black energy and strikes Tankdramon. He hears Tankdramon scream before the virus transforms into data and floats away. Leaving him alone with his partner in his highest level yet.

(-/-/-/-)

He sighs as he notices that they reach the party. The door opens and they step into the booming house. He smirks under his mask as Joe already looks paler then usual.

He soon begins to talk with a teen dressed as a black cat. It seems that she like the moving tail too. He watches as another teenage girl dressed as an Egyptian priestess that looks to be as nervous as Joe walk up to him and begin to speak with him. He wishes Joe luck with her and he turns to ask the cat girl to dance, she might be younger then him, but he figures that nobody will recognize him, so it's safe enough.

Soon he is the centre of a small group who were interested in how he got the tail to move and where he got it. He tellsthem that him and a friend worked on it since summer and the group bought it.

Soon it's been five hours and the party is winding down. He searches for Joe and soon finds him talking with a group of four people. He walks up to his friend and says, "It's like nine, Joe. Ready to go?" Joe and his new friends seem surprised at this and soon they all were leaving the house.

"Had fun?" He asks Joe. "Surprisingly, yes I did. Despite the loud music, I had fun. Thanks for coming with me." Joe says. He nods and says, "Friends are there for each other." Joe nods and they soon split up. He had fun at the party and it was mostly cause nobody decided to give him their phone numbers or ask him out on a date.

To Readers:

I got the colour for GhoraFylgiamon from DeathXDorughoramon. I liked the red wings and the purple armour, thought it might not be so bad for GhoraFylgiamon's wings and for his armour colour. Ghora means terror, thought that explains most of what kind of feeling I'm trying for with Revmon's ultimate form. Thanks for reading my story!

To be continued …


	18. Chapter 18

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

He finishes reading a book when he hears something coming from the computer. He gets up and checks the computer. He blinks as the screen begins to glow and soon he finds himself at the bottom of a dog pile. Gennai promised to fix that problem soon.

"Sorry Revmon, but I wanted to visit with Jager." A ten-year-old TK says. "That's ok, but get up!" He tells the kid. Soon he can stand up right and he looks at TK. He notices that TK has a new hat on, the white fisherman's hat that he remembers … Jager wearing when he was younger. TK as grown taller but no to the height that he'll have when he's twelve years old though. He notices that TK's shirt was a brown long sleeve shirt with orange pants and blue runners.

He turns to look at Patamon, his own 'brother' as it were. He finds that Patamon still looks like he did from the last time he visited with the orange Digimon, which was just five days ago. "Hi Revmon. Hope we're not intruding." Patamon says.

He snorts and says, "I think Jager went for more supplies about an hour ago. I'm just hoping that he actually be able to make it home without looking like ran a marathon." That makes both TK and Patamon smile at the image. Jager's lady problems were still going strong with no end in sight. Matt, too, was beginning to have problems with the opposite gender too and was sometimes asking Jager for advice on what to do. Most of Jager's ideas were working for Matt; just too bad they weren't working for Jager though.

They move towards the couch and TK picks up the remote and changes the mode to a Japanese station. Few members of the group understood English and therefore don't understand why Revmon and Jager likes to what English channels, especially ones from America. Izzy and Matt usually pop in to watch stuff from other countries though. Izzy for the science news updates and Matt for the music.

After a good nineteen minutes of watching TV, they hear a knock at the door and he gets up to open it. In the hallway was Jager and he looked tired, but he had brought home groceries. He helps bring in the six bags and says, "TK and Patamon are here." Jager just nods and perks up at the mention of their visitors.

TK looks up as Jager puts the groceries bags his carrying on the table. "Hey, big bro. Still playing tag with the ladies?" TK teases Jager. Jager looks sour at that and says, "I just wouldn't mind a chance to walk into a store and not get stared at by the teenage girls. Why can't they just leave me alone?" "Cause then they'd be bored." He says cheerfully. Patamon giggles and Jager just rolls his eyes at this. TK gets up and the three of them begin to put the stuff away.

They soon finish and TK then asks, "Has Kari been talking about me?" Jager and him study TK for bringing up this topic out of nowhere. TK looks uncomfortable from their stares and says, "It's just that, Tai's been giving odd looks and Matt's been hinting at something between Kari and me…" TK trails off. "Not too much, but then, why should she? We're kind of twins in most of the groups eyes." Jager answers slowly. TK just sighs and nods at that.

He sits in the lazy boy chair and thinks about that statement. It's how most of the Digidestine have decides things were between TK and Jager. Both of them had the same data and Jager has lived his younger years as TK. His partner changed his name as to not get the younger TK confused with himself. So after Izzy had did some scans six months after the whole save the world thing, Izzy conclude that they might as well be twins despite the fact that Jager looks so different.

"Where did TK get the hat?" He asks his own little brother. "I think Kari sent it." Patamon tells him. He nods and he thinks about it. "He got her a camera then?" He asks. Patamon nods and they watch the TV, for TK and Jager were now on the computer. Jager was most likely showing TK the files from the disks that they brought back with them. Mostly Izzy, Kari, and TK were willing to learn more about their future opponents then the others of the group. Not that he could blame them; some of that group of Digimon have yet to Digivolve yet.

He looks at Patamon with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You want to go out for ice cream?" He asks his little brother. Patamon thinks about it and says slowly, "They'll be at it for hours and it gets boring just watching TV. Sure why not." He grins in triumph at heads for his room to get his disguise on. Soon he checks to make sure he has enough cash for the ice cream and he carries his little bro out the door and locks the door with his keys.

(---------------------------------------TK-------------------------------------------)

He reads the profile on Lykamon. He likes spending time with his older 'twin' brother. Always have and always will. For Jager didn't try to keep him out of the action or to keep info from him. He had to admit that between which of his brothers he likes more, Jager would win out by a hair.

They've been on the computer for a good hour and half when they hear the door unlock and open. He turns to look at Revmon and Patamon. Both looked quite pleased about something, in his opinion it was most likely about food.

Then they hear a beeping sound. Jager minimizes the windows and clicks on the E-mail. It's from Gennai:

To Jager and TK

There's a powerful Digimon in the Digital World. I can't get a hold of the others but have found two others that are on their way. Port to the Trinity Desert to help out.

From, Gennai.

Before he could say anything, Jager already has a gate open and Revmon and Patamon are by their sides as they enter the Digital World. They soon are in a desert and he asks, "Couldn't we contact the other?" "If Gennai can't get a hold of them and that he's chosen two new guys to fight this Digimon, I think it's too important to pass up. We also don't know how long the portal would be active before it's blocked." Jager explains to him.

He sighs and turns this over in his head as they begin to walk through the desert. He feels Patamon's weight on his head after a few minutes of walking. He just hopes that everything is going to be alright.

(--------------------------------------Ken-------------------------------------------)

He carries his partner in his arms and tries to think about what just happened. It started when that white device appeared out of the computer…

(-/-/-/-)

He was just examining his brother's computer when the screen begins to glow and then this small white device lands on the ground in front of him. His brother comes into the room and notices the device. "What is it Sam?" He asks his brother. "I don't know Kenny boy, but don't touch it, ok?" Sam asks him. Sam then puts it in the desk.

He watches as Sam leaves the room and then he tries to ignore this feeling of disobeying his brother, but in the end he opens the desk and picks up the device. He points it at the computer screen and before he can say something, he gets drawn into the glowing light from the computer screen.

He lands in a forest and hears someone ask, "Are you ok, Ken?" He looks up and stares into the face of a green worm. He just stiffens and the green worm continues, "I'm Wormon, you're partner Digimon. I'm not going to hurt you, Ken. You're my partner." He asks, "Partner?" "That's right. I'm here to protect you." Wormon tells him.

He slowly gets up and finds that the white device was still in his one hand. "That's your Digivice." Wormon informs him. "It's mine and not my brother's?" He says. Wormon nods his head and says, "Yip. Sadly you're here to help save the Digital World from this evil Digimon named Millenniumon. Gennai promised to get more of the Digidestine to help, but it's you and this other human named Ryo that have made it so far though." He blinks as this sinks in. He asks, "But why me?" "Because your special." Wormon tells him.

They turn to find another kid walking towards them. By the kids side is a blue Digimon. "Hi, I'm Ryo Akiyama and this is Veemon." The older kid informs him. "Nice to meet ya!" Veemon tells him. He can't help but smile at the greeting. "I'm Ken Ichijouji and my partner Wormon." He tells the other two. He gets up off the ground and they soon just decide to wonder for a bit, they have no clue on which way to head.

(-/-/-/-)

For the better part of what seems to be two weeks, they have encountered Digimon that have been sent to destroy them. Wormon and Veemon have Digivolved into champions called Stingmon and ExVeemon to fight the evil Digimon sent after them.

They were just reaching the desert when something happens. An image of a man appears and says, "Good news! Two others have been reached and are already in front of you. They're names are Jager and TK and they are part of the group that saved the Digital World and real world two years ago. Just keep an eye out for a blond with a Patamon and a white haired teen with a black Digimon with green stripes on his back and arms. Sorry, but my connection is failing, good luck!" With that said and done, the image disappears leaving them alone once more.

"That's good news, I guess." Ryo says after a few minutes. He just nods in agreement with his friend. "I wonder just how long it'll take us to catch up." He says out loud. "Faster if we keep walking." Veemon says. They soon take Veemon's suggestion to heart and begin to walk once more.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

They walk throughout the night and by lunch; they spot something in the distance. They soon walk quickly towards the spot and find two humans with Digimon eating some roots.

The taller of the two was a teen with white hair just like the man had said. He also notices the black Digimon that was by the older teen's side. It also looks like what the man had described too. He feels relief as it hits him that the man was telling the truth.

"I'm Ryo and this is Ken. Veemon and Wormon." Ryo introduces them to the others. "I'm Jager and this is my brother TK. Revmon is the black one and Patamon is TK's partner." Jager informs them. He blinks as he looks between the two. Jager has one blue eye and a green one along with darker skin tone then TK. He guesses that TK's the blond, even though it's hard to tell with the white fisherman's hat on.

They sit down and Jager moves a pack closer to them. They find mostly roots in the pack and Ryo asks, "Where'd you find this?" "Found them here." TK answers. He finds that both Jager and Revmon studying him. Then they turn to study Veemon a bit. He wonders just why Jager looks puzzled as he studies Veemon, but decides it's has nothing to do with him or his partner.

They soon eat to their heart's content and he just sits back and listens to what Jager and Ryo exchange information about what's happening. He notices Jager frown, but seems to look at his partner. Revmon looks to be thinking about something and then after a good twenty minutes Jager says, "Time to move on then. Revmon?" Revmon just grins and soon begins to glow and they hear, "Revmon Armour Digivolve to… Shalindramon, flash of Darkness!" Ryo, Veemon, Wormon, and him just stares at the Digimon that used to be Revmon.

To be continued …


	19. Chapter 19

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

They all climb onto his partner's back and soon they're in the air. "What's Armour Digivolving?" He hears Ryo ask. He answers, "It's using a Digi Egg to Digivolve. I'll explain later, when we're not about to confront this Millenniumon." "Ok." Ryo answers.

He sighs and wonders just why Veemon never spoke of Ryo or about this adventure with Ken and Wormon. He knows for a fact that this Veemon that seems to be partners with Ryo is Davis's partner. He also never heard Gennai talk about this Millenniumon or about Ryo. He wonders if Ken has the Dark Spore yet too.

He really wishes that they have enough time to talk about this stuff, but it seems that this mega level Digimon is a major threat to both worlds and needs to be stopped first of all. He also knows that they'll need SangRyuumon, which is Revmon's mega form.

He swallows hard as tries not to think about that fight with Belphemon. He doesn't need to think about that fight right now, not when they're going up against such a powerful opponent, as this Millenniumon seems to be. He then thinks about SangRyuumon.

SangRyuumon colours are different shades of red for his whole body as well as for his wings. Standing at eighty-three feet high at the shoulder, hundred feet high with the head raised straight up. From the tip of SangRyuumon's nose to the tip of his tail, the mega dragon is hundred sixty-two feet long. SangRyuumon's wings measure to be eighty feet long when fully stretched and forty-three feet long from the 'arm' of the wing to the tips of the wing fingers. SangRyuumon has black armour covering his chest and on the tip of the mega's tail is a thirty-foot long metal blade. The neck is also covered with the black flexible armour too, mostly covering the back of the neck. The neck armour stops at the base of the skull and seem to be attached to a pair of horns that rise on the dragon's head. The colour of SangRyuumon's eyes are silvery blue. SangRyuumon is a X-Antibody Digimon as well as a vaccine. SangRyuumon is a dragon of resurrection and revenge. SangRyuumon's ultimate attack is called Forgotten Chaos. The attack increase in strength the longer SangRyuumon keeps using it in battle. Few have been able to escape when SangRyuumon enters the battle.

He snaps out of his thoughts at the sight of a large form that has Machinedramon's cannons on the back. He notes the fact that it looks like this Digimon has some kind of energy shaped to look like a dragon under the cannons. The Digimon looks freaky, but that doesn't mean it's not powerful. The Digimon looks at them and Shalindramon finds a spot to land.

"That's Millenniumon?" TK asks in awe. "I guess so." Ryo says. He notices that Ryo had an odd look in his eyes. Soon Shalindramon dedigivolves to Revmon and he says, "Everyone ready?" He looks about the group and sees that TK's determined to fight. Ryo snaps out of it and nods while Ken looks fearful.

He sighs and says, "It alright to be afraid, Ken. Just don't let that fear keep you from doing what needs to be done. That's true courage." Ken looks surprised and smiles weakly. "I'll try to remember that, Jager." Ken promises him. He just nods and soon all the Digimon Digivolve to their highest forms.

Revmon transforms into GhoraFylgiamon, Patamon into MagnaAngemon, Veemon into ExVeemon, and Wormon into Stingmon. "How come they Digivolved again?" Ken asks. "Their ultimates now. It's a step up from champion." TK tells the other boy. He could see that Ryo's impressed.

They soon watch as their partners take to the air and they then follow behind them. They soon watch as the Digimon battle it out. Millenniumon shots at the Digimon with his cannons, their friends evade the attack and ExVeemon and Stingmon get in close to use their attacks on the mega Digimon.

"Vee Laser!" ExVeemon yells and shoots a beam of light at the mega Digimon. "Spiking Strike!" Stingmon cries and attacks one of Millenniumon's arms. He watches as both MagnaAngemon and GhoraFylgiamon attack before the mega level Digimon could do harm to the champion Digimon. "Collision Nova!" GhoraFylgiamon cries out, dark energy appears in front of his partner and soon take the shape of a sphere and hits Millenniumon in the back. MagnaAngemon just uses his blade on one of the cannons.

Millenniumon grunts in pain as Collision Nova hits him and the mega level Digimon says, "That kind of hurt. Try this on for size! Ultimate Fusion!" He watches as something forms in front of the mega level Digimon and then how it moves into the air above the enemy Digimon.

He cries out, "Get away from there!" GhoraFylgiamon tries Curse of the Dark Moon on the attack. It makes it explode before it was ready, but it does send the other Digimon flying. He notices that his partner looks tired already.

He bites his lower lip and prays. "I can't believe that you had that much power, I might need to get serious." The mega level Digimon says in an arrogant tone. He narrows his eyes at this, but doesn't do more then that. He notices that Ryo is moving closer to where Millenniumon is.

"Get out of there!" He yells to Ryo, but Ryo doesn't stop. "You better listen human. Come any closer and I'll squish you like a bug!" Millenniumon says to Ryo. "You're my partner." Ryo says and then yells out, "I then order you to stop this Millenniumon! We don't need to fight!" He looks stunned at this and looks over to the others. Either of them seems to understand this any better then he does.

He hears Millenniumon say, "I'll do whatever I want! You might be linked to me doesn't mean that I have to obey you!" He watches as Millenniumon raise a hand and then sends GhoraFylgiamon the energy he needs to go mega. He doesn't want to watch another kid be murdered in front of his eyes.

"GhoraFylgiamon Digivolves to… SangRyuumon!" SangRyuumon says in his deep voice. The other mega Digimon turns and looks stunned as he surveys the red dragon. "But you can't exist! You're not real!" Millenniumon cries out in terror. "I do exist and am very real." His partner says in a neutral tone.

"That's Revmon's mega form?" TK asks him. He sighs and closes his eyes. "Yes, that is Revmon's highest form. SangRyuumon is the dragon of resurrection and revenge. He's a vaccine Digimon too. Nothing escapes him when he puts his mind on deleting an enemy. He has the X-Antibody that lets him heal quickly and it doesn't let him be deleted. No matter how many mega level Digimon gang up on him, he'll prevail." He tells the other two and looks at Ken and TK. "This is going to be rough going from here on in." He warns the other two. They turn to look at where Ryo is and then at his partner.

He just hopes that the damaged caused between the two Digimon isn't much. He didn't want to help restore the code for this area like the last few times the battles between SangRyuumon and other Digimon.

(----------------------------------SangRyuumon----------------------------------)

He hovers in place and eyes Millenniumon. He did hear what Jager had said to the Ken and TK, but knows that Jager's right to worry. He really didn't know just how powerful he really is, but combined with the X-Antibody program that's in him, nobody could stop him or defeat him.

He then asks, "Why do you hate the idea of Ryo being your partner?" Millenniumon answers, "I hate weakness and that's want humans are! They are a worthless bunch of creatures that don't know true power! Why should I get bosses around by that tiny creature when I could be god of this world and multiply ones? I shall destroy my weakness and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" He snorts at Milleniumon's ignorance. "I believe that I can do more then stop you and you know that." He says simply. He watches as Millenniumon flinches at this.

He tackles the virus and pins him to the ground with easy. Ryo then walks over with the others trailing behind. "I can split him in two." Ryo says sadly. He nods his head and keeps Millenniumon from getting away. The other Digimon also dedigivolve and stand next to their respective humans.

Soon the program that Ryo activates takes hold of the virus and just before the virus transforms into data, some kind of black spheres are released. Before they get away, he uses his tail to destroy them all. He soon is just standing over a pile of sand and he dedigivolves into Revmon. He's not exhausted like he usually is when he Digivolves into SangRyuumon.

The watches as Ryo cries a bit and they watch as he walks away. He turns to look at Veemon and asks, "You going to follow him?" Veemon snaps out of it and races to catch up with Ryo. "That it?" Ken asks. "Looks like it. Better ending then most, I think." TK says.

He finds Jager deep within his thoughts, so he just stands by his partner. Jager never likes the fact that they have that much power. Jager always seem to think that he might make him abuse that power. He could understand why Jager feels like that, for the few times he ever Digivolves into SangRyuumon, he never knows just how much force he has at his command.

Soon TK snaps Jager out of it and they soon head out of the desert. They decide to just walk away, wondering if Ryo and Veemon will catch up. He then thinks about something as he thinks back to those black spheres. It then hits him, that's where Ken got his Dark Spore from! That means that Ken and Ryo would have done fine without their help, but that means that if they weren't here, Ken would have received a Dark Spore. It's a puzzle of what ifs and he decides not to think too hard about it.

(----------------------------------------Ken-----------------------------------------)

They spend a night here, in hopes of Ryo and Veemon coming back, but they never did. He enjoys listening to TK's stories about TK's and his friends' adventures. He then tells them a bit about how he came here. Then it hits him that his family might be worried about him, but Jager tell him that for now, time in the Digital World is faster then in the real world. Also Jager confirms that the Digivice is his and that he didn't disobey his brother, rather he was fulfilling his destiny as a Digidestine.

TK and him exchange phone numbers and he also gets Jager's number too. Jager promises to teach him how to use the Digi Port too. He was already making friends with both of them. Though he had to wonder just what Jager and Revmon saw when they look at him. He doesn't have the courage yet to ask either of them.

"So, what's your brother like?" TK asks him as Jager and Revmon decide to forage around for food. "Sam's a genius. He's older then me, but I really look up to him." He tells TK. "I did too when I was younger. I love them both, but I'm trying to step out of their shadows though. It's easier with Jager then with Matt." TK tells him. He remembers that TK mentioned about having two brothers. "Why's that?" He asks curiously. "Cause Jager makes it easy. Jager's so different from me that I know that I'm never in his shadow. He's been through things that I'll never go through." TK answers while staring off into space.

"Just what's the main difference?" He asks after a few minutes. TK slowly thinks about it and then says honestly, "Jager been killed once before and he also watched his friends get murdered before his own eyes before getting killed himself. He was resurrected within a few days of being killed." He just stares, totally stunned at just what TK have told him. TK then adds, "You see, Jager also came back in time to stop the whole killing spree from happening. He's another me." He blinks and lets that sink in. He just stares dumbfounded into the fire. He just doesn't know how to react to that piece of news.

To be continued …


	20. Chapter 20

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20

They were having a get to gather in the park. It'll be most of the groups first time meeting Ken and Wormon. It's been two months since they last saw Ryo and Veemon. He had E-mailed Gennai in hopes of learning about what happened with the pair. All he learnt was that Veemon is where he's needed to be, not a word about Ryo though.

He ran a hand through his white hair. Mimi was also visiting from America too, so it'll be all the original group of Digidestine, plus him and his partner. He had already explained to Ken just how he knew the kid and Ken took it ok, though Ken did faint after two minutes.

He wonders if it might be a good time to talk about the whole Armour Digivolving thing with the group today. He just hopes that Tai will reframe from tracking down Davis and giving the poor kid a talking to. He knows that Kari does go to school with both Davis and Yolei. Cody might be going to the same school too, but Cody would be in a younger grade and Kari might not have noticed him.

He makes it to the spot with boxes. He has a driver licence and a car. He just got it this year too. He hadn't wanted a car, but Revmon and the others talked him into getting one. He had gotten Izzy to help him choice a car too. His not too big on vehicles, he mostly happy that it goes from A to B. The car is a four door, yellow with red stripes, and it has seats that fold down to let the trunk have more room.

He had parked the car and Revmon helped him with the boxes. Now he looks around the park and sighs. "Might as well unpack the boxes." He thinks out loud. Revmon just hums in agreement with that and they begin to unpack the items form the six boxes. Most of it was food though.

"Hey check this out! It kind of reminds me of Leviamon!" Revmon says as he takes out one of the picnic sheets. He turns and notices that the colour is dead on. It's red with navy blue stripe running the length of the blanket. He snorts as he helps Revmon unroll it onto the ground.

"It's been a good hundred and so years since we face those four demon lords." He recalls. "Yea, who would have thought that Belphemon would have been that hard to defeat?" Revmon says. "You did make him mode change, if you recall." He says dryly. Revmon looks embarrassed. "You don't have to rub it in. It worked out in the end though." Revmon says. He looks away and continues onto unpacking the boxes.

His encounters with Belphemon, Leviamon, Barbamon, and Lilithmon still kind of haunt him. Mostly cause for those battles Revmon needed to Digivolve into SangRyuumon. He can't stop the memories from playing through his mind's eye.

(-/-/-/-)

He's a hundred and thirty-seven years old and they have just learnt that four extremely powerful Digimon have just appeared in the last twelve years. They were only just learning about this now,for Gennai decided not to bother them about this. But now it seems that they were needed and he just can't believe that such Digimon could exist, even after all this time.

The Digimon were demon lords and were still new to being mega level Digimon, but they were well on their way to becoming the new Dark Masters of the Digital World. They also know for certain that Belphemon is the weakest of the four, for it seems that Belphemon is in his sleep mode. The sleep mode will work to their advantage for it means that Belphemon's power is cut and that he was mostly defensive at this time. It also seems that Belphemon hasn't woken up yet, so it's likely that this demon lord will be easy pickings for them.

They were closing in to the building that Belphemon is using. It's mostly a huge house with a large room with smaller ones off to the side. It's new and according to rumours, it only took five years to build.

He rides on Shalindramon's back as they circle over the building. His partner uses Star Storm to make an opening on the side of the building. They land in that room and soon Revmon Digivolves into GhoraFylgiamon.

Surprisingly, they encountered zero Digimon as they tour around the house. They soon found a Digimon hovering in the centre of the large room. The Digimon looks kind of cute, for the Digimon was mostly black in colour with four scratch marks on the forehead. There was also a series of white stomps growing on the large forehead with some thin ram horns growing on the head too. Purple ears hang at the back of the head and the Digimon also has chains covering the rest of the small body. Around the neck were some golden bells.

He found it hard to connect this Digimon to Belphemon, a demon lord. He looks at GhoraFylgiamon for support and his partner just shrugs. He just waves GhoraFylgiamon to do what he wants. GhoraFylgiamon then charges the sleeping Digimon.

He watches as GhoraFylgiamon uses the hatchet and short sword on Belphemon SM. The attacks hit the chains making them sound out and at this Belphemon SM then says softly, "Lampranthus." The attack hits GhoraFylgiamon full force, sending his partner flying for a few feet before his partner recovers.

He frowns as he thinks this over. _'He only did something after the chains made noise, what would happen if the bells around his neck ring out?'_ He thinks to himself. "GhoraFylgiamon, don't make the bells ring!" He shouts to his partner. GhoraFylgiamon just grunts in reply, too absorbed in attacking Belphemon SM.

He just sighs and places a hand over his Digivice. He knows that Revmon can't go mega and he doubts that they'll ever go mega either. It's not that he didn't want Revmon to not be able to, it's just he doesn't see it happening. They already have enough power with the X-Antibody program in Revmon, even though nobody seems to have any real idea as to the full ability of the X-Antibody that is within Revmon.

As he stands off to the side, watching GhoraFylgiamon attack Belphemon SM. Soon GhoraFylgiamon decides to change tactics and cries out, "Curse of the Dark Moon!" He pales as the attack hits Belphemon SM head on. "I told you not to ring the bells!" He shouts at GhoraFylgiamon. His partner faces him and asks, "Why not?"

They then turn as a voice says, "Belphemon Sleep Mode mode change to… Belphemon!" They now stare at a fully wake demon lord and the virus throws back his head and roars. "That's why." He says. "O. My bad." GhoraFylgiamon says.

Belphemon then turns to him and snicker. "So, you're the boy that I've heard so much about, huh? Not much of a Digidestine. Can't even get your own partner to listen to you!" Belphemon says and then takes a step towards him. GhoraFylgiamon flies between him and Belphemon.

"You'll not lay a hand on TK!" GhoraFylgiamon growls as he stays in front of him. He then says to Belphemon, "You were waiting for someone to ring those bells, weren't you?" Belphemon smirks and says, "Of course! You think I like looking that cute? I can't even attack unless I hear the chains sound out! I was next to useless!" He sighs as he realizes the signs for a villain ranting. He was getting tired of this; it just doesn't really mean anything other then the villains trying to get themselves up into a rage.

He just tone this whole thing out and it took Belphemon a good eight minutes before he realised that neither of them were listening to him. "Are you even listening to me?" Belphemon blows. He blinks and says, "Huh?" GhoraFylgiamon just shrugs and says, "I was just hearing blah, blah, blah." This makes Belphemon even angrier then before.

The demon lord then charges at GhoraFylgiamon and with a single punch sends his partner through the densest wall of the room. He charges towards his partner, but not before Belphemon trips him by trying to grab him. Belphemon then steps on him with one of his foot, pinning him to the floor.

He hears the rubble of the wall move and then as GhoraFylgiamon roars at seeing him under Belphemon's right foot. Belphemon shifts his weight, letting him roll onto his back. He watches as Belphemon just knocks GhoraFylgiamon into another wall.

This continues for a good eight minutes, GhoraFylgiamon doesn't dare use an attack on the demon; least his partner harms him as well. So, GhoraFylgiamon is stuck using physical attack against the black Digimon. He finally cries out, "Stop it!"

Belphemon snorts and says cruelly to him, "He just keeps on coming back for more!" Sure enough, GhoraFylgiamon is once again charging the demon lord. This time Belphemon uses Lampranthus on his partner. This sends GhoraFylgiamon into the ceiling and soon that part of the wall falls on top of his partner.

You can't win! I am a Demon Lord! You can't hope to defeat me!" The huge black Digimon states. His lies under the right foot of this demon Digimon, pinned to the floor. Purple wings open wide and the horn head pointing to the ceiling.

He looks to where his partner is; he feels tears running down his cheeks. His partner is under some rubble, he feels so useless. Suddenly a light begins to leak out of the cracks between the ruined wall. He knows that his partner was Digivolving…

"GhoraFylgiamon Digivolves to… SangRyuumon!" And the rubble flies in all directions. Both him and the virus now stare at the sight of a huge red dragon with black armour running down the back of the neck, on the chest, and at the tip of the tail.

He swallows nervously as the dragon glares at Belphemon. He's scared of his own partner, for he doesn't know just what SangRyuumon will do. The rest of the walls around SangRyuumon soon break as his partner moves more into the room. He just stiffens as the great dragon opens his mouth wide and snaps forwards. By the time he realizes that he's no longer pined to the floor, Belphemon is in SangRyuumon's jaws.

As he watches, Belphemon punches his partner in the snout many times and all SangRyuumon would do is growl as he shakes his head around. Soon Belphemon uses an attack to get free and hovers in the air in front of SangRyuumon. Then Belphemon turns and tries to flee from the great dragon.

"I thought that you can't be defeated, Belphemon! Where's your courage? We're both mega Digimon, so why not stay around and fight me? Or do you like to pick on those weaker then yourself?" SangRyuumon snarls in his deep voice. Belphemon doesn't answer and keeps trying to leave the area. "Forgotten Chaos!" SangRyuumon roars out.

Energy gathers in SangRyuumon's open jaws and then as it finishes shaping itself into a ball, it shoots out of the jaws and right at the fleeing form of Belphemon. Belphemon creates a shield, but the attack continues and in time begins to push Belphemon back. He just lets his jaws drop as he watches the attack begin to get brighter and more focused. Soon the shield breaks and the attack hits the demon lord. The attack also damages the surrounding area too.

SangRyuumon then looks at him and he gulps as his partner looks at him. He backs away and finds SangRyuumon give him a sad look. Soon his partner transforms back into Revmon. He feels tears trailing down his eyes and he whispers, "For give me, Revmon."

(-/-/-/-)

He looks at the finished picnic area and smiles sadly as he finishes the memory. He didn't know just why he said that last part though, even after all this time. He heads to the car and says, "I'm just going to rest up, wake me when they begin to show up, ok?" Revmon nods his head and he smiles a bit.

(--------------------------------------Revmon--------------------------------------)

He stares around the area, especially at the coolers too. He knows that his partner was going through a memory of a fight. Might even be the one with Belphemon. He still can't get the image of Jager staring at him with a scared expression on his face. It had pained him that his own partner had given him that look. The pain has dulled, but they might have been together through a lot, but Jager still is scared that they have so much power.

He also finds it hard to believe too. Between them, they weren't must of a fighting team back before the murders of the Digidestine, but they were all that the Digital World had and they needed that kind of firepower. They were the only Digidestine that the world had; it also meant that they didn't have back up like in the past.

He sits down and leans against a tree. He wonders what kind of questions Izzy and the others will ask about his mega form, SangRyuumon. _'Or Blood Dragon.'_ He thinks as he glances in the direction of the car.

To be continued …


	21. Chapter 21

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21

He watches as Matt and Gabumon were the first to arrive. He waves cheerfully at the pair. "Hey Revmon. Where's Jager?" Matt asks. "He's resting in the car. Want me to go get him?" He asks the tall blond. "No, let him rest up. You guys finished setting most of it up, huh? Looks good." Matt says as he studies the area.

He remains sitting as Matt then adds pop to a cooler. He notices Gabumon sniffing at one of the other coolers. Matt gives Gabumon a look and Gabumon decides to sit down, far away from the coolers. He smiles a bit at this and soon Matt also sits on a blanket.

After a good thirty minutes, some more Digidestine appear in the forms of TK with Patamon in his arms, Gatomon walking in front of Kari, and Ken with Wormon in his arms. The three seem to be talking between themselves as they walk towards where Matt, Gabumon, and him were.

He studies Kari with interest for this Kari is much different then the one he remembers back when they were busy fighting the Digimon Emperor. Kari does have a camera around her neck just like the Kari he remembers, but this Kari doesn't mind wearing jeans. Kari is wearing a golden T-shirt with light blue jeans and white sneakers. Around Kari's waist is a belt with a blue pouch. In the pouch is mostly her Digivice. All in all, someone might think that Kari was a tomboy, and that wouldn't be untrue either, for Kari in part of the track team at her school.

He turns to look at TK, his partner's little 'brother'. TK is wearing the white fisherman's hat that Kari gave him. TK is also wearing a green shirt with the white symbol of heaven on it. He smiles at that, for the shirt was a Christmas present from Jager and himself. TK is also wearing jeans too with blue runners.

He then turns to look at the last preteen, Ken. Ken is wearing a grey shirt with a green stripe on the front as well as grey pants. Ken has black shoes on; he kind of rolls his eyes at that. Ken also has a backpack on, he hopes that Ken has a pair of runners in that pack, for knowing Tai, they'll be a game of soccer sometime today.

"Hey Matt! Where's Jager?" TK asks when they draw closer to the picnic area. "Resting." Matt tells TK. He gets up and says, "I'll go get him." He soon makes his way towards the car. He finds the trunk open and he smirks as he notices that Jager has fallen asleep.

He moves to shake his partner awake, but before he lays a hand on Jager, Jager's eye snap open. He freezes in that instant, but soon the eye soften and Jager says, "Sorry, I was dreaming of old times." He nods and smiles sadly. "Matt, Gabumon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Ken, and Wormon are here." He tells his partner. He's not worried about Jager; they both sometimes wake with that same reaction. It's hard to break an ago old habit, especially one that saved their lives many times before.

He moves out of the way and watches his partner put the seats back and then closes the trunk. They then make their way towards the picnic site. They didn't talk, for they didn't need to. They've been through a lot and know that they'll have more adventures in the future too. For now, these past years were just vacation time and liable to end soon enough, so they just try not to jinx it though.

He watches as TK beams as Jager appears. Kari too smiles happily on seeing Jager. Ken waves his greetings and Matt just holds up his hand but is busy with something. "Hey Jager!" Kari says and Jager says, "Hey guys, sorry, but I got kind of bored so I decided to catch a bit of a nap before you guys showed."

He then heads to his previous spot by the tree and Jager sits by Matt. He tones out most of the conversations going on around him. He just focuses in on the sky above them, for it was a calming effect on him. His thoughts drift onto more pleasant memories.

(-/-/-/-)

He grins as he watches TK play with the freshly hatched Digimon of Primary Village. They've been together for eighty years since the murders of the Digidestine and they decided to take a bit of a break from stake outs and freeing enslaved Digimon by deleting the offending viral Digimon that dare to turn other Digimon into slaves.

For now, most of the trouble of the Digital world comes from viral Digimon hoping to become the next Etemon or Dark Master. He frowns as he thinks about just how many Digimon there are around the Digital World who think to follow in the examples of those evil Digimon. He blinks as a Leafmon appears in front of him.

He smiles encouragingly at the little guy and Leafmon looks happy at that. Then suddenly the Leafmon touches him and bounces away. He stands there, stunned before realising that his it. He growls mockingly and soon begins to chase after a Botamon. He hears giggles and laughter as he pretends to fall flat on his face.

He quickly glances at TK and finds that TK as a carefree smile on his face and that his eyes were sparkling with amusement. He feels himself relaxing and beginning to enjoy himself. He picks himself up and tries again to tag another Digimon.

(-/-/-/-)

He smiles wistfully at the memory. He finds more of the group has arrived as he was having a trip through memory lane. He grins as he notices that Joe looks confounded, he must of have missed Gomamon embarrassing Joe about something. Izzy is talking with Mimi, of all people. Tai is with Kari, Ken, and TK, they seem to be laughing at Joe's expense. Sora is over by the coolers, probably making sure that they have enough food. The Digimon too were getting to know Wormon too.

He kind of likes the fact that Ken's with the group. _'Now we just need Davis, Yolei, and Cody. I wonder if Tai and the others even remember what I said about Ken and Davis? Doubtfully, or they'd have asked already.'_ He muses as he surveys Jager and Matt.

He gets startled when Patamon hovers in front of him. He suppresses the urge to yelp in surprise. "You look out of it, are you alright?" Patamon asks him with concern in his voice. He sighs and says, "Just going over the few memories that don't involve fighting." Patamon lands to his left and asks softly, "You guys must have been in a lot of battles for you to be able to reach mega level." He nods his head and says, "Most viral Digimon decided to follow Etemon or the Dark Masters. Jager and I were usually the only ones that could take the stronger ones on. Sadly, there were few Digimon that were willing or able to fight them. We also didn't have any back up, so we didn't have time to try and understand why they were on the path that they were on, we mostly just deleted them." Patamon looks at the group in front of them.

Then asks, "What about the others?" He thinks about it and answers, "They were the few that fought, but without their partners, they weren't strong enough." "O." Is all that Patamon would say.

Soon the group decides that it's the perfect time to explain about Jager and him. He picks up his 'brother' and walks over to Jager's side. His partner glances as him and then they both sit down in the circle, he lets Patamon go.

Tai then speaks first and looks at Ken as he says this; "You know that Jager and TK are brothers, right?" Ken nods. "You see, Jager and TK are much closer then that. One might even go as far as saying their twins." Tai says. "But Jager's older then TK, how can they be twins?" Ken wonders. "You're right, of course, but it's true." Izzy says. Ken then looks at TK and then at Jager, clearly puzzled. "I'm from a future that could happen. Technically, I'm TK from over two hundred years in the future." Jager explains. Ken and Wormon just stare with Ken's jaw open.

"You remember what I said about being killed right?" Jager continues after a good two minutes. Ken and Wormon just nod their heads at that. "I wasn't the only one killed that day, it was the whole group." Jager motions to everyone in the circle. "Even three others that have yet to join the group. They are Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, and Cody Hida." Jager tells the whole group. It seems that Kari knows whom Jager is talking about from the look on her face.

"Revmon did tell us about Ken and Davis." Izzy muses and Sora nods in agreement. Ken looks stunned at learning that he had been kill at the time. It takes a few minutes for it to sink, and then Matt asks, "Wasn't Ken suppose to become a puppet for Myotismon?" Jager nods his head at that, but TK says, "But your crest destroyed his data! He can't came back, right?" Jager nods at this, "Very true, plus Ken doesn't have a Dark Spore like he's suppose to have either. The future as Revmon and I remember it has been changing through pass two years. You remember that Gennai mentioned about not being able to visit the Digital World if I wasn't here? That happened back then for Revmon and me, the gates opened four years later because Ken was trying to take over the Digital World." Ken pales at that and a few turn to look at the ten year old.

"It was the combination of Myotismon and the Dark Spore that helped Ken act that way, since both are not effecting him, he'll not try it." Jager states before someone decides to have a long chat with Ken about this. They stop staring at Ken and Ken lets out a breath of air. "But if you're TK, then shouldn't you have a Patamon for a partner?" Ken asks after a minute of silence. "You notice that my appearance is weird, right?" Jager asks. Ken nods and Jager continues, "That event changed me in more ways then one and because a Digimon partner is connected with their partner, Revmon Digivolved along new lines because of me and this X-Antibody program that had been added to him. We don't know much about this program; only it increases my partner's stats and healing rate. It's most likely the source of why Revmon is so strong, and except for Shalindramon, every evolution that Revmon has also carries the X-Antibody program."

Soon everyone turns to stare at him. He just shrugs and says, "It's not that I asked for it." Mimi asks, "So you guys still don't know more about this X-Antibody program after two hundred years of study?" They all just look at Mimi in awe, for it seem that Mimi's just surprised everyone. "Basically, yes." Jager says after three minutes of gawking at Mimi.

"Well, that's nice and all, but you have anything else to surprise us with?" Matt asks. They glance at each other as the memory of the other Digimon flash through their minds. They still have no clue where at group landed, but it's possible that they'll be encountering that group in a few years. "I take it that's a yes." Gomamon says dryly. "Well, it kind of odd is all." He admits to the circle. "Just how odd?" Sora asks. "Well, we did pass a group of like eighty strange Digimon when we were traveling back in time." Jager says. "Strange? How strange?" Izzy asks. "I remember this one Digimon that reminded me of a Agumon, but had light blue strips and more slender." He answers. Jager nods in agreement and adds, "I think I saw a Monochromon made with a really huge horn on its nose and black in colour." He nods thoughtfully at that and says, "Then this red Dino looking Digimon that had this metal helmet and reminding me of a mini Tryannomon."

Then just as Jager was about to describe another one, Tai hold up his hand to stop Jager from continuing. "Do you think that these Digimon are a problem?" Tai asks. They share a look and Jager says, "We don't know, they didn't seem to be awake during the journey so we couldn't judge their reactions to us." "So, you think that they'll show up in our world?" Joe asks. Jager shrugs and says, "I wouldn't put it pass that warp."

"Could we change the subject? We can talk about this later, so could we start eating?" TK asks the group. That caused the tension of the group, which they didn't know existed until then, to dispel. Soon they were taking turns of going through the coolers for food and drinks. They just loosened up too.

After a good two hours, Tai started a game of soccer. Everyone joined in and for a good two hours they enjoyed playing the game. They then broke up into to chat about lots of things and they soon finished the food after seven hours. They soon began to leave, soon only TK, Matt, Gabumon, Patamon, Jager, and himself reminded to clean up. They dropped off Matt and Gabumon at Matt's place and they then made it to the apartment that Jager and him share. TK helps carry the stuff up to the apartment. Soon TK uses the Digi Port to go back home, leaving Jager and him alone in the apartment.

To be continued …


	22. Chapter 22

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22

He just glares at the clock as he wakes up. He then glances around the room. His mother and him have just finish unpacking last night and he has school to day. He reluctantly moves out of his bed and gets ready for school.

He soon walks out of his room with more energy then when he first woke up. He glances at the clock and finds that he has enough time to eat and maybe phone his 'twin' brother. He still enjoys spending time with Jager and with Revmon. He also found it fun to poke fun at Jager's fan club, even after all this time Jager's fan club is still going strong and it seems to be growing too.

He soon finishes making breakfast and eating it. He then picks up his D-Terminal and send Jager an E-mail. He keeps it short and then sends it. He knows that Jager is in university and is considered to be eighteen years old, though Gennai still hasn't figured out how to make Jager age, so his 'twin' still looks to be fourteen.

He soon leaves the apartment and heads to the elevator. He waits for the elevator to reach his level. Right now, he's wearing a gold T-shirt with white pants with white runners. His also has the fisherman's hat that Kari gave him two years ago. His backpack is brown in colour and doesn't really go with what he's wearing. He wanted to make a good impression on his first day and a really wanted to surprise Kari.

He also wonders just how Kari will react to seeing him at school. He smiles at the thought of the brunette. Kari and him had grown close over the years and they have been flirting with each other since a month after the picnic at the park, when Ken was introduced to the group.

The elevator opens and he smiles as he enters the elevator. "Hi, I'm TK Takashi." He tells the two. "You're new right?" The girl asks. He nods and she then adds, "I'm Yolei Inoue and this is Cody Hida. It's nice to meet you TK." Then Yolei blushes a bit. He nods and pretends not to notice that Yolei is blushing.

'_So, these two are the ones bro was talking about, huh? I guess then I might get to met Davis then.'_ He thinks as he then makes little conversation with the two. He did notice that Yolei seems interested in him, he didn't want her to get too hit when he begins to flirt with Kari and as they leave the building, he says, "You know my best friend goings to Odaiba Elementary. You might know her, her name is Kari Yagami."

Yolei thinks about it and says, "Isn't she on the track team?" Cody nods in agreement. "We've been friends since we were eight. We also have been kind of on and off too." He explains and sees that Yolei understands what his talking about. "Thanks for telling me." Yolei says with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

He smiles gently at this. Between Mimi and Sora, he has long since let them decide what looks good on him; they also did it for Matt too. Jager's sense of fashion was more based on his moods then on advertising, not that Mimi and Sora have given up on Jager, it's just that Jager seems to know how to out wit them most of the time.

'_Plus other then maybe white, blue, or green what other colour looks good on him? Ask any girl too and they'll say his perfect the way he is. I can't help but remember that time at the pool…'_ He thinks as they near the school. He grins at the memory of when he first learnt that he might one day find girls interesting. Jager never lied to him about that or most things in life. He knows that to most members of the Digidestine, he's still considered him their adopted little brother and they sometimes miss the fact that he's growing up. Sadly, Kari doesn't have this problem, but then again, it might have something to do with Jager.

He catches a soccer ball out of habit and hands it to a goggle wearing kid. He blinks but then thinks it's his imagination, for the kid reminds him of Tai. "Here you go." He says and the kid says, "Thanks." Then one of the members of the game calls out to the kid to rejoin the game.

He soon turns away and can already see girls looking his direction and giggling. He turns and asks Yolei, "You know where Kari could be found?" Yolei thinks about it and then nods. "Just leave everything up to me!" Yolei tells him in a cheerful voice. "Thank you." He tells the girl and follows Yolei and Cody.

Soon they lead him to the gym and he thanks them and enters. He soon finds Kari. He moves more into the gym and then leans against a wall. He smiles as he watches Kari look focused and was getting ready for them to say go. Soon runners take off and begin to do lines. He watches as Kari bends down to touch the line and then races back to the starting line. He doesn't move from his spot and sighs. Soon Kari will have to give up her spot on the track team, for adolescences is going to transform his best friend into a young woman. He knows that Kari was already beginning that journey and he will be soon.

Soon Kari finishes and then one of the boys point to him. Kari turns and looks stunned at seeing him here. He smiles and nods his head at her. Then he waits as Kari walks over, he could see the light blush on her face. "You could have warned me that you were moving here!" Kari says. He then answers sweetly, "But then you wouldn't be surprised." Then he says, "I also meet Yolei and Cody." Kari's eyes flash in understanding and nods. "Yea, I've been watching them and Davis for the pass two years. Well, other then Davis, I haven't interacted with Yolei and Cody." Kari informs him. He nods and says, "I'll make friends with them, and they did help me find you already." Kari smiles and then says, "Don't you need to visit with the principle?" He smiles sheepishly and says, "I'll be leaving then. See you later then."

Kari and him then they part, he then heads for the doors leading to the hallway. He enters the hallway and asks for directions to the office. He soon enters the main office.

(---------------------------------------Kari------------------------------------------)

She sits at her desk wondering which classes TK will be in. She remembers the way he was dressed and knew that a few girls will be falling for her best friend. _'Sora and Mimi do have a lot of practice with dressing up Matt, I'm lucky that Tai usually scowls at them when ever they start talking about doing a make over with me. I wouldn't mind if Jager gave me hints about avoiding it, I know that Tai can't protect me forever!'_ She thinks as she waits for class to start.

"Hey Kari!" She turns to look at Davis. "Davis." She says. Davis grins and says, "I meet the new student today! He looks to be a pretty boy, I bet that he's as dumb as a brick!" She tries to keep from smiling, knowing full well that TK wasn't dumb, for he even helps her with her own homework. But Davis was right about TK being a pretty boy, but most of the group saw that coming from a mile away. Considering how most girls are around Jager and then with Matt, it's understandable.

TK does know on some level the effect he has on the opposite gender, but it also at the same time he doesn't think that he's in the same league as Jager or Matt. Sadly enough, he has a good start and in a few years, he'll either match Matt's or be up there with Jager. But she plans on being official with TK before they were fourteen; she just needs to get Jager to talk with Tai about her dating TK. She knows that Jager would help her with this project.

The door opens and in walks TK. "That's the guy! Told you he's a pretty boy!" Davis whispers to her. She nods absently as she meets TK's eyes. "We have a new student, his name is Takeru Takashi. Introduce yourself." The teacher says. "You can call me TK and it's nice to be here." TK says to the class. "You can sit by Miss Yagami." The teacher says and without being told who Miss Yagami is, TK walks straight for her.

She smiles as TK sits next to her. She could tell that many girls and Davis were stunned that TK knew her. Soon the class begins and they soon begin to take notes.

(-------------------------------------Jager-------------------------------------------)

He finds a spot to hook up to the Internet and soon finds a spot. He has another class in an hour and half, giving him enough time to eat and to finish going through his programs. He clicks on his E-mails before he does anything else.

He finds five new messages and he clicks on the one from TK first. Both Matt and him knew that TK has moved here and that they also been here for five days already. He smiles as he reads it and replies to it.

The next message was from Ken. It was about needing help with some math problems and he replies to Ken that he'd be happy to help. He smiles sadly as he thinks back to the funeral that Sam had. Four months after the picnic, Ken's brother died. It hit Ken hard, but everyone was there for Ken, especially TK and Kari.

The next message was from Joe and he nods absently as he agrees with the content of the E-mail. He soon sends Joe a reply about where he is and how long he had before his next class. He waits for a reply and Joe sends that he's on his way.

He nods and clicks on the next message. It's from Izzy, it seems that Izzy wants to watch a documentary at his place. He sends a reply that it's ok and then he sends a message to Revmon about it.

The final E-mail comes from Gennai and it's about three odd Digimon that have appeared. He nods as he agrees with what Gennai plans on doing and he then sends a reply to Gennai with a few minor changes to his plan. He then closes his E-mail box and pause to eat part of his sub.

He turns as he hears Joe appears. He holds up a hand and Joe walks over. "Thanks for the help." Joe tells him. He swallows the bite and places the sub back on the wrapper. "It's not a problem, Joe." He tells the taller Digidestine.

Joe's fifteen years old, but is taller then him. Joe has his old car and alearners licence too. He actually gave the car to Joe as a Birthday present, for everyone in the group had decided that he needed a new car. He still didn't know just why they thought that, for the vehicle is still in good condition. But he had been out voted, that includes Ken and his two brothers agreeing with the others. He now has the latest model with CD player, high quality stereo, and its colour is blue. He figures that the colour was Tai's idea, though. For Tai still like the colour blue.

They soon go over the problem that Joe has a hard time with and he uses his laptop to help with the problem too. It doesn't take long, only thirty minutes, and soon Joe is on his way back to his school. He then finishes off his sub before checking his programs for class.

To be continued …


	23. Chapter 23

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23

He just stares at the Digivice that Davis, Yolei, and Cody were holding. They received an E-mail from Gennai about three odd Digimon and wanted certain members of the Digidestine to help out, namely Kari, Ken, and him. But now it seems that this three were also chosen to come along.

He also doesn't know what kind of partners the three have. Nobody decided to ask Jager or Revmon that question and now he wished he had. It would help to know who they needed to find for the three.

"So are we going or not?" Davis demands from him. He glances over at Kari. He had to admit that he was kind of surprised that Davis has a crush on Kari, but he should have known. He then answers, "We're waiting for a message from Ken, who's another friend of ours." Just then, they receive a message from Ken.

He nods and pockets the D-Terminal. He turns to the computer and brings up the Digi Port. He then holds out his Digivice and then says, "Digi Port Open!" They land in a dog pile and it takes them a minute right themselves.

Then both Kari and him just stare at the three new Digidestine. "What are you staring at?" Yolei asks. "You're dressed differently then before." He informs them. They look at what they're wearing and then Cody asks, "Then why aren't you and Kari still wearing the same cloths?" He looks at Kari and then they both shrug. They never had this happen before and this was the first time it ever happened.

"Hey guys!" They turn as find Ken walking towards them. He notes that Wormon, Gatomon, and Patamon are following him. "You're Ken Ichijouji! The Rocket of Tamachi soccer team!" Davis says in awe. Ken blinks as at this and looks embarrassed at this. "It's a team sport." Ken says. This doesn't seem to faze Davis though, for soon Davis is stating stats about all of Ken's games.

He sighs and says, "Hey Patamon." His partner flies to him and Patamon says, "Hey TK." Then Patamon studies his cloths and his partner then says, "Mimi picked this out, huh?" He smiles and nods his head. It was then that he noticed Yolei and Cody staring at Kari and Gatomon and then at him and Patamon. He feels Patamon rest on his head and Yolei asks, "Just what are they?" "They are Digimon, it's short for Digital Monsters." Kari says. "Digimon?" Davis asks as he realises that Kari now has this white cat by her and that he has an orange creature on his hat.

So Kari and him just let Ken explain things, leaving Kari and him some time to chat about all of this. They soon establish that either of them has ever bothered to ask Jager or Revmon about Davis, Cody, and Yolei's partner Digimon. All they know is that this does have something to do with Digi Eggs and Armour evolution.

Yolei then says, "Then lets get started!" They soon head towards this cave that the three Digimon have found. They didn't think it could hurt to check there for any clues.

It doesn't take them too long to make it to the cave and they soon enter it. As they walk, lights turn on to let them see the rest of the cave around them. They come to a camber that has six odd looking Digi Eggs with crests on them. He suddenly remembers the few time when Revmon armoured Digivolved into Shalindramon.

Before anyone else moves, he is already walking towards the one with the crest of Hope on it. He places his left hand on it and picks it up. He smiles and turns to the others. "If you can pick it up, it's yours." He tells them. The others then move towards the other Digi Eggs. He stands back and watches.

Kari picks up the one with the crest of Light on it, but the other change eggs when they can't lift the one they had picked. Ken then moves towards the pink one, Yolei then to the one with Courage on it, Davis to the one with Love on it, and Cody to the one with Knowledge on it. Then they tried to pick them up, but only Ken and Cody were able to pick theirs up.

What happened with Cody just stunned the others. A light appears and so does a Digimon. The Digimon wakes up and says, "Hi, I'm Armadillomon. Nice to meet you Cody." Cody then says, "It's nice to meet you too, Armadillomon." They then move away from the others, leaving Davis to pick up the Digi Egg of Courage and Yolei to pick up the one with Love on it.

Then at the same time, both pick up the Digi Eggs and he just stares at the Veemon that appears in front of Davis. He glances at Ken and they share a look before watching Yolei and Davis greet their partners.

"So, now what?" Davis asks. He looks at his Digi Egg and with his free hand picks up Patamon. Patamon gets what he wants and Patamon then stands in front of him. "Digi Armour Energize!" He yells, his Digi Egg glows, as does Patamon. "Patamon Armour Digivolve to… Pegasusmon, flying Hope!"

Where once stood Patamon now stands an orange horse with wings and golden armour covering his partner's legs and head. He smiles and reaches out to stroke his partner's mane. "You look so cool." He tells his partner. "Thanks TK." Pegasusmon says, sounding a bit embarrassed at that.

He then turns his head to look at the others and Gatomon says, "Might as well give it a shot." "If you say so. Digi Armour Energize!" Kari says. Both the egg and Gatomon glow. "Gatomon Armour Digivolve to… Neferatimon!" There now stands a large cat with wings. On the front paws were gloves that remind him of Gatomon's gloves, but only with metal at the top of the forearm. The face is covered with a mask that's like a human's face.

Kari smiles as she moves towards her partner. Then Kari places a hand on Neferatimon's back. "Maybe we can go for a quick flight around the forest later." Kari says to her partner. "I wouldn't mind, trying out this wings with you." Is Neferatimon response.

"I'll accompany you, Kari!" Davis says and then holds out the Digi Egg. "Digi Armour Energize!" Davis says. "Veemon Armour Digivolve to… Flamedramon!" There now stands a humanoid looking Digimon covered in red and yellow armour. Where the armour isn't covering him, Flamedramon looks like a mature Veemon. Davis just sighs in disappointment that his partner isn't a flying type.

"I'm next then. Digi Armour Energize!" Yolei says and Hawkmon says, "Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to … Halsemon!" Halsemon looks to be a four-legged bird Digimon with armour covering the head. On the sides of the helmet are wings and on the front of the helmet is the crest of Love. Yolei smiles and says, "I guess I can join Kari and Neferatimon on that quick run around the forest." Davis shots Yolei a murderous glare.

Ken sighs and then says, "Digi Armour Energize!" "Wormon Armour Digivolve to… Pucchiemon!" Everyone just looks stunned at Ken's partner. "He's so cute!" Yolei says and he could see that Kari agrees with that comment.

It was then that he feels something odd happen in his pocket. He takes out his Digivice and notices that Kari and Ken also have theirs out too. The Digivice glow and then transform into the kind of Digivices that Davis, Cody, and Yolei have. His had green trim, Kari's pink, and Ken purple. They all then pocket them again and turn towards Cody.

"Digi Armour Energize!" Cody says. "Armadillomon Armour Digivolve to… Digmon!" The stands a Digimon covered in yellow armour with drills on his hands and on his nose. There are purple markings on the armour too.

They all then begin to wonder just what to do next when his D-Terminal beeps. The Digimon transform back into their rookie forms and they all gather around him as he reads the E-mail. Then he reads it out loud, "Congratulants on finding your Digi Eggs and partners. To the northwest of you are where the three odd Digimon are. Please go and investigate them and learn what you can from them. I know you can handle this and wish you well. Gennai."

"Who's Gennai?" Davis asks out loud. "He's someone who keeps an eye on the happenings of this world." Veemon says. "Ok, so lets get going!" Davis says and leads the way out of the cave.

(----------------------------------------Kari-----------------------------------------)

She just stares at the three Digimon in front of her. One was a tall orange Digimon covered in black armour. Then the next was a flying Digimon that was an insect type with wings, this one was a rookie. Then the last one is a red Digimon that almost looks like the orange Digimon but has black markings on its body.

The red Digimon was looking them over and then says, "I'm Guilmon X. The orange one is Raptordramon and the little one is FanBeemon." "What's up with the X?" Ken asks. "It means that I have an X-antibody. Raptordramon and FanBeemon also have one, but they're have it naturally." Guilmon X explains. The other two also nod in agreement. "Don't you have Digimon with X-Antibodies?" FanBeemon asks. "The only one I know of would be Revmon." TK says thoughtfully.

She blinks and nods in agreement. "I never heard of a Revmon before. What's that one like?" Raptordramon asks, speaking for the first time. "Well, he looks like a Gazimon, but with black fur with green stripes on his back and arms. He doesn't have the leather straps, also has Gatomon like ears and a much longer tail." TK answers. The Digimon look thoughtful at this and then the Guilmon X says, "We really have no clue where we are. This almost looks to be the forest world, but it's just plain odd." "You know where we might find a port to either the rock world or city world?" Raptordramon asks.

They don't know what they were talking about and TK answers, "I don't think there are any, other then the ones leading to the real world." "You mean this is the only Digital World?" Raptordramon asks. Ken, Wormon, TK, Patamon, Gatomon, and then her just nod with that statement. The three Digimon the glance at each other at this and both Raptordramon and Guilmon X just sigh in defeat. FanBeemon lands on a log and looks sad.

They all feel sorry for the three and TK then says, "We can lead to the closest village and you can stay there until we can come up with a better plan." Guilmon X just nods and Raptordramon says, "Lead the way."

They do, she notices that FanBeemon drops back and starts up a conversation with Davis and the other new Digidestine. "What level are you two?" Ken asks them. "I'm a rookie and he's a champion." Guilmon X says. "You look kind of big for a rookie." She says. Guilmon X grins at this and says, "There are others that are about my size that are rookies. You might meet them in time." She looks thoughtful as she listens as TK and Ken talk more with Raptordramon and Guilmon X.

(--------------------------------------Revmon--------------------------------------)

He sighs as he lies on the couch as Izzy's show begins to end. Jager promised to bring home take out if he doesn't complain about Izzy's show to him. He smiles at thinking of that black mail that his partner is trying. It's not the first time that he been bribed with food to keep his comments to himself, so he doesn't have a problem with it.

Soon the door opens and Jager walks into the apartment with the take out. He perks up and gets off the couch. He soon helps himself to the food and hears Jager talk with Izzy about Gennai and these odd Digimon that were beginning to appear. He wonders just what these Digimon are like and why they were in that tunnel. He knows that as long as he's patient, he'll receive answers to his many questions.

To be continued …


	24. Chapter 24

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24

He just stares at the images of FanBeemon, Raptordramon, and then Guilmon X. Kari took these pictures before they left the three Digimon in the village. He then hands the pictures to Revmon to look at.

He then reads more about the encounter with them from Kari, Ken, and his little brothers accounts. He sighs and then clicks on the E-mail from Gennai. It seems that Gennai seems to be at a lost as to what to do. He then types this:

It might be best if we create a separate Digital World for this Digimon. If all of them have the X-Antibody, it might be best to keep them away from the normal Digimon. If this X-Antibody can be acquired and some of these evil Digimon learn about just what kind of benefits that comes with the X-Antibody we could be in deep trouble.

I'm certain that both Izzy and me will be happy to help with this project. I also know that you need to talk this over with the sovereigns, but we could always work on the framework until they finish deciding what to do. Keep in touch me up dated.

Jager.

He goes over it a few times and then sends it to Gennai. He sighs as he leans back in the chair. "I wonder when the next group will drop in." Revmon says out loud. He makes a face and says, "Hopefully in a month or two." He checks the time and decides to head off to bed.

He leaves his partner alone by the computer. He has classes tomorrow and he needs his rest if he is to get through the day. He just hopes that Gennai take his suggestion seriously, for they really don't need super powered Digimon to fight.

(----------------------------------------TK------------------------------------------)

He sighs as he watches Davis try and impress Kari about something. It's been a week since they're encounter with FanBeemon, Guilmon X, and Raptordramon and they have been spending time with the three Digimon. He hears from Revmon that both Izzy and Jager are busy helping Gennai with something.

He sighs as he thinks back a bit. He's certain that Davis's partner is the same Veemon that helped out Ryo, but it seems that the blue Digimon doesn't have a clue that they met before. It also puzzles Ken and Wormon. As for Patamon, well his partner thinks that whatever Veemon's forgetting, it must be a painful memory. He's beginning to agree with his partner on that one.

He had also talked Jager and Revmon into accompanying them to visit with the X-Antibody Digimon today. It will also the first time the new Digidestine will meet Jager and Revmon. He wonders just how they'll react to finishing out that Jager looks to be fourteen years old and that Jager is really over two hundred years old. They'll keep it a secret about Jager being him from a future.

He then finishes eating his lunch. He picks up the garbage and takes it to the trashcan. It was then did his D-Terminal begins to beep. He places the stuff in his arms on something and takes out his D-Terminal. He opens the screen and begins to read the message. It's from Jager and it reads:

TK, meet me in the Digital World. I'll send a message to the school telling them that something has happened in Dad's name, ok? Come quick and alone.

Jager.

He sighs and glances to where the others were sitting. He sends Jager a reply:

Be there soon; just give me ten minutes to get there. Just send the gate coordinates to me.

TK.

He sends it and heads back to the table. They look up at him and he sighs. "Jager wants to meet with me right away. Could you remember to get my homework?" He asks. "Sure." "No problem." Kari and Yolei say to him. He smiles and leaves to go to the computer lab.

(---------------------------------------Revmon-------------------------------------)

He stares at where Ogremon and Jager are sparring. They received a message about some kind of warp appearing and that Ogremon will guide them to it. The reason why Jager E-mailed just TK was simple, Jager could only forge an excuse for TK and nobody else. Also Matt was busy with school and then band practice.

They were now just waiting for TK and Patamon. He then looks away and up into the sky. Then he spots a figure appearing in the sky. He says, "Looks like they're on their way, Jager." The two stop their sparring and he glances at the two.

Soon TK and Patamon arrive and TK asks, "So what's up?" Ogremon answers, "Some kind of warp that Gennai wants checked out." TK turns to Ogremon and says, "Nice to see you again Ogremon. But just the two of us?" His partner sighs and explains, "I can only forge dad's signature and Matt is busy with class and then has band practice." TK nods in understanding and says, "Might as well get this over with."

They turn to Ogremon and then the champion virus leads the way. It takes them a good two hours to come in sight of the transparent funnel that appears and disappears. "That's it?" Patamon asks. "Seems so." He says to his little bro.

"It's been messing with how time moves around here. I slept here just three days ago and I missed my battle with Leomon cause time moved so fast that I thought yesterday was the battle. Now I'm trying to explain about it to Leomon, but he's not talking to me! How can we find out who's stronger if my rival wouldn't talk to me?" Ogremon rants.

The four of them exchange looks and then Jager takes out his laptop and begins to scan the warp. "Thanks for the help, Ogremon." TK says to the champion Digimon. Ogremon just waves off the thanks and begins to walk away. "Just don't get lost!" Ogremon says before disappearing, leaving them alone.

They sit on the ground and wait for Jager to finish his scans. After thirty minutes, Jager finally says, "We can go back now. The info that I scan will need to go to Gennai so that he could come up with a solution." "Then we weren't needed?" TK asks. "Not quiet, you see, we're surrounded." Revmon tells TK and Patamon. Both looked alert at this information.

Jager puts the computer away and stands up. TK and Patamon were already looking around, in hopes of spotting the Digimon that have them surrounded. Both Jager and him were calm and ready for anything. "What kinds are there?" Jager asks him. He sniffs around and then answers, "I think Fangmon, J-Mojyamon, and Karatenmon." He could tell that either TK or Patamon have ever heard of those three Digimon before.

"Are they dangerous?" TK asks nervously. "Fangmon look to be a red fox Digimon that has black leather mostly on his legs. They're also champion level Digimon and data. J-Mojyamon is brown coloured Mojyamon. Karatenmon are virus and ultimate types." Jager explains.

He watches as a pair of Fangmon flash through the undergrowth. "Those are Fangmon then?" Patamon asks. He nods his head and soon four Fangmon jump out of the surrounding forest. He uses Sonic Breaker and takes out three of the attacking Fangmon. He notices that three J-Mojyamon have also appeared too.

He then looks up into a tree and spots the Karatenmon. He evades an attack and notices that Patamon had Digivolved into Angemon. He then scans the area again for Karatenmon. He notices that the ultimate Digimon was no long in the tree.

"Crow Swords!" A voice cries out. He turns to where Angemon is fighting and watches as a black blur attack Angemon. He grinds his teeth and uses Air Slasher on the J-Mojyamon in front of where he's looking. The attack deletes the J-Mojyamon. He then dodges an attack from the remaining Fangmon.

He slashes at the Fangmon and one of the J-Mojyamon tries to punch him. He grabs the fist and lets his momentum help him throw the champion into a tree. He then evades a tackle from one of other J-Mojyamon. He sighs and just hopes that Angemon will be alright.

(-----------------------------------------TK-----------------------------------------)

He looks on as the black flying Digimon attacks his partner. He decides that this Digimon is the Karatenmon that they were warned about. He sighs and looks to where Revmon is and finds that Revmon's busy with the other Digimon.

He hears Angemon cry out in pain and turns to see Karatenmon standing over his partner. "Angemon!" He yells out. An image appears on his chest and he looks down and finds the image of the sun rising over the mountains glowing. He turns to find Angemon glowing.

"Angemon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon." He blinks in surprise at the fact that his partner Digivolve without using his tag and crest. The eight winged angel Digimon forces Karatenmon away. They both hover in the air and study each other. Then Karatenmon growls and charges through the air towards the ultimate level angel Digimon. His partner blocks the attack with his left arm and the two Digimon push at each other.

Then they split apart and then they charge at each other, each trying to hit each other with their swords. He watches as they both look to be evenly matched, even with Karatenmon roughed up from before, when MagnaAngemon was just Angemon. He shouts, "You can do this, MagnaAngemon! I believe in you!"

That encourages his partner and instead of blocking with his left, MagnaAngemon punches Karatenmon in the head. Soon Karatenmon is on the defensive and MagnaAngemon isn't letting up in attacking the virus. Soon a hit from MagnaAngemon sends Karatenmon into a tree.

He then notices that Revmon has finished off the remaining Fangmon and the J-Mojyamon. Revmon gives him a questioning look and he shakes his head. This was MagnaAngemon's fight and Revmon should let him fight this one alone. Revmon just sighs and nods in agreement. He turns to where Jager is and finds his 'twin' bro watching the aerial battle between ultimates.

He walks over to where his bro was and asks, "Just how did this Digimon get here?" Without taking his eyes off the battle, Jager answers, "The warp altered their evolution. According to the scans, that warp is a piece of a different Digital World. We can use it to create a separate Digital World to house the X-Antibody Digimon. That's what Izzy and I are working on, were creating the frame work and this warp could help with the base."

He had to admit, he was impressed with that. He never gave much thought on where to house the X-Antibody Digimon. He knew that they were Digimon, but they were also so different then any Digimon he's even know or met. He sighs and nods in agreement with the idea.

Soon Karatenmon tries one last attack, but it fails as MagnaAngemon spears the virus. His partner then transforms back into Patamon, but before the orange rookie could fall to the ground, Revmon catches Patamon. "He is my brother." Revmon grumbles as he hands Patamon over. He smiles and says, "Thanks Revmon." Revmon looks away clearly embarrassed.

"Lead the way, Revmon." Jager tells his partner. They follow Revmon into the forest. He checks the time and finds that it's been two and half-hours since they've been here. He also then remembers about meeting with the others. "We got to meet up with the others, Jager. You promised to come with us to visit the three Digimon." He reminds his 'twin' brother. "Ok then. Once we get out of this forest, I'm sure Revmon wouldn't mind giving us a lift to the meeting point." His brother says. "I'm more then happy to stretch my wings as Shalindramon." Revmon says.

To be continued …


	25. Chapter 25

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25

He watches as Guilmon X and FanBeemon circle his partner. Revmon remains calm and collected while staring at Raptordramon. In the end the pair stops circling Revmon and declare, "He's has the X-Antibody." He just runs a hand through his hair and turns to where Davis is studying him.

He sighs as he remembers the times when Davis called him by different letters the T with a K and when Davis got real jealous when he used to 'show' the goggle wearing Digidestine up. They did in time become friends, mostly through him never holding it against the other kid.

Davis wasn't the only one looking at him. Yolei had a dreamy look on her face and he sighs. He just hopes that Yolei begins to have feeling for Ken soon; he didn't want Yolei to join his already large fan club. He blinks as Yolei then turns her attention on Ken and seems to be doing some comparisons between the two. He wishes Ken luck with that.

Then finally he looks to where Cody is. He smiles softly at the younger kid. Cody and him had been DNA partners once upon a time, but now DNA evolving wasn't needed, or so he prays. What he remembers most was the fact that Joe and Cody became really good friends. Cody and him were just friends, even though they were DNA partners, it never really advanced from there.

It was mostly that Cody saw something in him that he kind of objected to and he knows it had to do with him being angry at Ken for toying with powers of 'darkness' and for BlackWarGreymon trying to destroy the destiny stones. He has long since put darkness and evil into to very different categories, same with light and good.

Cody had long since finished studying him and was busy talking with his partner. He sighs and knows what Kari and TK are up to without looking at them. So he turns to studying Raptordramon. He finds it amazing that Guilmon X and Raptordramon both have a slender appearance, but that Guilmon X will not Digivolve into Raptordramon. He then turns to where FanBeemon and Revmon are; they were talking with each other and then look for Guilmon X.

He finds Guilmon X with Kari and TK. He then hears someone approach him and turns to find Raptordramon much closer to him. "You're his partner then?" The champion asks him. "I'm Revmon's partner. I'm Jager." He tells Raptordramon. "Aaa, that means Hunter, doesn't it? You're quite abnormal yourself." The Digimon tells him. He sighs but doesn't say a word as Raptordramon continues. "What plans have been set in motion." "We're coming up with a separate world for you guys. I don't know much, but I do know that the X-Antibody gives Digimon stronger attacks and heals them faster then normal. I believe that a few of our Digimon might be tempted into attacking your kind for that program." He tells the Digimon in front of him. Raptordramon snorts and nods his helmet head. "We've face those problems before and most likely will again. But I like the idea of our own world. This place is just so different. Plus I think a few of our kind might be tempted into trying to take this place over. Hope you finish before one of them arrives." Raptordramon tells him sincerely. He smiles and nods in agreement.

They soon began to talk about battles they fought and began to compare what kind of enemy were the most dangerous. Too soon they parted but he promised to continue the conversation again another time. He soon makes it home and sends the scans to Gennai and Izzy. He knows that this might be what tips the balance of the sovereigns' decision to create that separate Digital World.

(----------------------------------------Kari-----------------------------------------)

She looks at TK for support. It's been five days since Jager's and TK's adventure by the warp and now they were going to ask for Jager's help to get Tai to maybe think about letting them date when they're older. They know that they're too young for dating, but they just want to have that opinion open.

Patamon sighs and says, "Just knock already! We're been standing here for five minutes already." Gatomon adds, "I agree. You already know that Jager will help if you just ask for his help, so just go for it." They both just sigh and just as they're about to knock on the door, Revmon opens it. "I was getting bored, come on in." Revmon says and stands back to let them through.

"Good you finally decided to come in." They hear Jager say from the couch. "How'd you know we were there?" TK asks. "Revmon told me." TK's 'twin' brother answers without looking up. They then walk over to the couch and sit down as Revmon heads to get them some soda. They both sigh as they see the movie that Jager and Revmon were watching. It had to do with this lion cub singing a song with a warthog and some other creature.

After watching this for a good fifteen minutes, TK asks, "Could you talk to Tai about letting Kari and I date we're older?" Jager turns to look at them as Revmon takes one of soda on the table. "As long as you're thinking about dating in a years time. Tai needs to think about this for a few months and then to tell you his decision." Jager finally says. They just nod in understanding and they then sit back and watch the movie.

She lets go of Gatomon and relaxes to watch the movie. Both TK and her are fluent in English, but they weren't too interested in watching TV from America or the English versions of movies. This movie was kind of different then usual. She also doesn't remember this movie; for she was certain that she'd remember a movie that had lions was the main characters.

"What movie is this?" She asks. "The Lion King. I really like having satellite, even if I had to hack to get this stations." Jager says. "I guess I thought about how you get all the channels you do." She admits. "Isn't that called stealing?" Patamon asks out loud. "Yes it is. But we don't care. We deserve this." Revmon says. "Odd way to look at it." Gatomon says. She nods in agreement.

Jager and Revmon just sigh and Jager turns off the TV and the system. "Get comfortable, for I'll tell you a story about a fight Revmon and I had against a demon lord by the name of Leviamon." Jager says. She looks surprised that she'll actually get to hear some of Jager and Revmon's past from they themselves and not from TK. She plans on listening real carefully.

(--------------------------------------Jager------------------------------------------)

He gathers his thoughts and begins. "It was a year after we defeated Belphemon…"

(-/-/-/-)

They were still uneasy with this assignment as they traveled through the forest of this floating island that Leviamon decided to call home. They have only arrived on this floating land mass just yesterday; they have yet to encounter any servants of this demon lord. But they also can't fly to get to their destination, for they didn't want to get ambushed by either the guards or by Leviamon himself, so they're taking the long route through this forest that was more like a jungle now that he thought of it.

He pauses as he looks around the surroundings. He studies it for a good five minutes before moving his pack a bit to get his bottle of water out of the pack. He takes a mouthful and then puts the cape back on. He then puts his bottle back in the pack and turns to give his partner a questioning look. Revmon shakes his head and he then moves the pack back on his back.

They once more tread onwards to the mountain in the shape of a bull's head, complete with horns and ears. They have been traveling since dawn and it's about 3:00 in the afternoon. They had lunch by a large tree whose roots formed a cave. They had eaten some dry fruit mixed with some fresh fruit and mushrooms they picked as they moved through this place.

They stop as they hear a buzzing and they hide under some rocks and bushes. They watch as three Flymon fly pass, the first signs of any Digimon they have encountered so far. They stay hidden for another ten minute, then the Flymon make another pass by their hiding place.

They wait for thirty minutes before leaving out of their spots. They dust off and then they continue on their way. They'll be more careful now that they were in the part where Leviamon's servants are patrolling. They didn't want to have to delete any other Digimon other then Leviamon, but chances are they'll be forced to.

They soon reach a large pond with rocks surrounding it. They decided to spend time here before journeying on. They'll have better luck traveling in the darkness then in daylight. He's glad that he's wearing a dark grey shirt with black pants on. The pack is dark brown in colour with grey splotches on it, hopefully helping it to blend in with the surrounding forest.

Revmon curls up and soon has fallen asleep. He leans against the tree behind him and listens to the surrounding area. The area was quiet and he figures that the wind is responsible for the leaves rustling. He sighs as he thinks about the last fight with a demon lord and truth be told, Leviamon is very powerful, the strongest out of the four in physical strength. For that leaves Barbamon as the strongest spell caster and Lilithmon as the subtlest one.

He watches as the sunsets and he just stays where he is sitting, not moving a muscle. He hears Revmon stir and look around. He had to admit that he's puzzled that Revmon couldn't see him and he then says, spooking Revmon in the process, "You alright?" Revmon recovers and nods. He then lies down and soon falls fast asleep.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

He wakes to the smell of dried fish and he opens his eyes to see Revmon finish off his meal. He gets up and reaches for his. He eats in silence and soon he finishes his meal. He notes that Revmon changed the water in the water bottles, for they were dripping wet. He grins a bit, just the corners of his mouth twitches briefly.

He soon packs out the stuff and puts the backpack on. They soon travel shrouded in darkness. They hear some buzzing, but they know that the Flymon are flying overhead, not through the jungle. It was that Flymon just lazy during the night, which works out for them.

They travel for four hours before stopping for a break. Both of them use the bushes and they then snack on some dry fruit. He notices that they were getting closer and that they might reach the base of the mountain by next evening. That doesn't trouble him much, only that they need to be more careful this close to the mountain.

They then freeze as they hear a stick crack. He nods to Revmon; his partner climbs the closest tree. He watches as a pair of mushroom Digimon walk pass behind him. After a good thirteen minutes, Revmon climbs back down. "Nothing more." His partner says. He nods and they soon are on their way again.

They stopped at dawn and they rested. He again stands guard over Revmon's sleeping form. He always has too much energy to fall asleep first, plus it allows Revmon to be ready to fight and Digivolve when they need it. He's thoughts circle around just what he'd be doing if he ever gets the chance to be in the real world again.

First off, he'll get his own place and then decorate it as he sees fit. Then have lots of money and get a satellite system. He'd hack the receiver as to give him access to any station in the world. He'd then taste test American food and if he likes it, he'll remember to buy every so often. He hears that American food is filling and he wouldn't might feeling full. On mission, he never feels full, even though he eats healthy food that Gennai prepares for them.

He soon wakes Revmon up and they traded off. He soon falls asleep, leaving Revmon to stand guard over him. He dreams of seeing his mother again.

To Readers:

Merry Christmas! Thank you to everyone who's reading my story and I hope you have a great Chistmas!

To be continued …


	26. Chapter 26

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26

He pauses at this and notices that everyone, other then Revmon, was hanging onto his every word. He was used to TK and Patamon doing this, but nobody else. He takes a sip of his soda and continues on with the story.

(-/-/-/-)

They waited in the trees surrounding the mountain. For there were many Digimon standing between them and the base of Leviamon, he counts two Gigadramon, eight Fangmon, two Cyclonemon, a Cherrymon, and finally three MoriShellmon. He remembers the first time he ever encountered any of these Digimon they weren't pleasant encounters either.

He sighs and just hopes that next guard group will be smaller then these Digimon, either in number or size. He fingers his Digivice as he surveys the Digimon ahead of them. He should have brought his laptop, but he didn't want to get it damaged during this mission. He wishes he brought cards or something to past the time away.

As his convened that his about to go mad with boredom, he watches as the next shift of guards appear. He nudges Revmon awake and says, "I don't think we're encountered them before." He then takes out his Digivice and opens the cell phone like Digivice. Soon an image appears.

**Boogiemon**

Champion level Digimon

Virus type.

Wizard.

He raises an eyebrow at the info. He closes the black Digivice with green trim on it. He pockets it and studies the five Boogiemon. He frowns, as he doesn't like not knowing what to expect from his enemies. He then continues to count the other Digimon coming to replace the current guards.

He counts two MasterTyrannomon, a Megadramon, a Mephistomon, and four Etemon. He counts all of them, including the five Boogiemon, and gets thirteen guards instead of the sixteen from before. Even if there are more ultimates this time around, the number of Digimon guarding now is much better then from before.

He knows that it'll be a short battle between the thirteen Digimon and his partner, for they have faced most of this Digimon from before. He decides to wait for the Boogiemon to leave on a quick look around of the base of the mountain.

They wait for a good three hours, watching as the Megadramon and Mephistomon leave to circle the base. This part of the mountain is the only way into the base of Leviamon, but that doesn't mean that someone couldn't climb the sides of the mountain though. They then wait for three minutes, then Revmon Digivolves to Fylgiamon and then into GhoraFylgiamon.

He watches as it takes his partner only two minutes to delete the Digimon standing guard. It was quick and the guards didn't know what hit them. They soon enter the gate and begin to move quickly through the halls to the inner sanctum. They didn't have time for drawn out battles, so his partner makes quick work of them.

But before they reach the cambers of Leviamon, they came face to face with a eight headed snake Digimon by the name of Orochimon. "So, you have made it this far, but I'm not like the others you have defeated on your way here." The eight headed Digimon hisses out as he moves forward a bit. "I'm much more prepared then they were." The snake Digimon adds.

They watch as their surroundings change into an arena. He glances around and finds hundreds of Digimon in the grand stands. He could hear the crowd cheering the virus Digimon on. Then GhoraFylgiamon smirks and says, "You just teleported us, but the crowd is just for show. Couldn't get the real thing, now could you?" Orochimon hisses in annoyance at that statement, confirming their thoughts about the crowd.

His partner takes out the short sword, but leaves the hatchet. He moves back a few feet. He then turns to watch the battle between GhoraFylgiamon and Orochimon. The last time they faced an Orochimon was when one helped with deleting the partner Digimon and then when they tormented and deleted him. The trick was to aim all attacks to the main head, AKA the only organic head.

Soon Orochimon makes his move and uses Inferno Blast. His partner flies into the air to evade the attack. Then GhoraFylgiamon uses his Collision Nova on the main body of the great snake. The attack hits its mark and Orochimon screams in pain. He watches as GhoraFylgiamon then takes out the hatchet. Both weapons grown larger and change into different colours, the battleaxe now as a red handle with silver head and three and three quarter samurai sword is now has a black blade with a red hilt.

Soon GhoraFylgiamon is attacking Orochimon with the much more powerful weapons. Orochimon uses his metal heads as shields against the attacks and tries to bring his tail into play, but GhoraFylgiamon seems to flash out of existence, Orochimon begins to look around for his partner. Then the main head falls to the ground and then every part of Orochimon becomes data.

The arena also changes back into the hallway that they were at before facing Orochimon. He notices that the weapons have changed back and now are hanging on the belt. They pause for three minutes, looking around to make sure no one else will be jumping out, then GhoraFylgiamon pushes the door open.

They now move into the chamber and they spot Leviamon on a ledge above them. He stares at the red mega level Digimon, studying it closely. The Digimon's jaws are huge and appear to be much longer too. He could only see the underside of the long snout, but he didn't like the look of the jaws already.

Soon the Digimon drops into the air and begins to move through the air. How Leviamon moves through the air kind of reminds him of a crocodile moving through the water. He studies the long slender looking body that is Leviamon. The body was short compared to the jaws and tail of Digimon. There legs were webbed on the side of the leg, short, and stubby looking. He could see a blue stripe on the top part of the skull, starting from the tip and seems to end at the base of the skull. Then there were the light green double fins on the top of the body. These twin fins go all the way to the tip of the tail, at which point they finally meet.

He could feel Leviamon's red eyes studying GhoraFylgiamon first and then he himself last. Then the mega says, "I wonder, should I kill the human first and then the partner? Or should I delete the partner and slowly kill the human? Which to choice, which one will be worth savouring." His face-hardens as he hears this piece of information. He could tell that GhoraFylgiamon was most likely in a cold rage right now. He could tell by the way his partner's left hand is in a fist and also as the wings seem to have stiffen up too.

"Lets see if you can match your bark with your bite!" GhoraFylgiamon snarls before charging towards the demon lord. He understands were GhoraFylgiamon is coming from, but his partner has already fought Orochimon so GhoraFylgiamon has used up some of his energy already. They'll be needing all the energy they could get for this battle.

He watches as GhoraFylgiamon uses Collision Nova on Leviamon. The attack is a direct hit on Leviamon's body. Leviamon yells out in pain and then a low, throaty growl is heard from Leviamon. Leviamon then snaps at GhoraFylgiamon, but his partner is too fast for the mega. Leviamon then uses his tail like a whip and sends GhoraFylgiamon flying into the wall.

His partner cries out in pain and Leviamon then turns towards him. He stands his ground and looks defiantly at the mega Digimon. He stands firm as Leviamon begins to descend towards him. His right hand becomes a fist and he is incredible angry with himself for all of this. He should have asked GhoraFylgiamon to finish Orochimon quickly as to conserve energy.

He closes his eyes and touches his pocket with his Digivice in it. Suddenly he hears this, "GhoraFylgiamon Digivolve to… SangRyuumon!" He then feels something shake the ground. He opens his eyes to find his partner over top of him. He swallows as he studies the scale pattern of SangRyuumon's belly.

He hears Leviamon's jaws snap and a throaty growl of SangRyuumon. He can't tell what's happening between the two, only sounds of battle between the two megas. He also then watches as one of SangRyuumon's fore legs rises up.

Then he hears a yowl of pain from Leviamon and then watches as the fore leg lands back on the ground. He then hears his partner say, "Forgotten Chaos!" He feels so helpless as he doesn't know what's happening. Soon the whole place begins to shake and he swears that the ground under him begins to break into data and then reforms again. He then feels himself get grab and lifted into the air.

He watches as the whole cavern continues to break apart and then reforms again. He asks, "He's gone?" "Yes he is." His partner replies in his deep voice.

His partner breaks through the roof of the cavern and they watch as the whole floating land mass begins to fall into the ground. He's puzzled as to why the mountain continues to become data and then reform again. He's never heard of something like this before. As they fly away, he just holds on tightly to the closest claw.

(-/-/-/-)

He finishes the story. Both humans and two Digimon look awed at the telling. "What was happening to the mountain?" TK asks. "It's what can happen when the data that forms the surrounding area is corrupted. It's very rare and almost unheard of. Gennai had me help him rewrite the code of that mountain." He answers. The group of two humans and two Digimon turn to look at the sleeping Revmon awe on their faces.

Then Kari looks at the time and says, "We need to get going, TK. You did want to watch your brother's band practice, right?" TK nods and they soon leave, leaving him and his partner alone. He then puts his feet up and turn on the TV again.

(--------------------------------------Revmon--------------------------------------)

He knows that the frame work for that separate Digital World is nearing completion and it just needs the sovereigns' approval for the go ahead. There have been two more warps that have appeared and Jager and him have gone to scan them. They were from the same world, but with different climates, Raptordramon and Guilmon X have confirmed that they now have warps for the three levels of their home Digital world.

He stares as FanBeemon plays with Gabumon and Patamon. It's a bit of a brother get together today. He was just sits under some shade, taking a break to from the game. He then looks around for his partner and his brothers.

He finds them talking with Guilmon X. He then hears something that he knows is Jager's computer receiving an E-mail. He gets up and walks over towards the laptop. He opens it and clicks the mailbox. He then scans the E-mail. It reads:

Two more X Digimon has appeared in the Digital World. You three are the only ones that are available. The coordinates are listed.

Gennai.

He sighs and turns to look at where the humans are. "We got a job to do!" He shouts to them. They all stop what they're doing and Jager comes over and reads the E-mail. His partner sighs and says, "Ready to go?" He grins and just nods.

It's been about a month since the first three X Digimon have arrived and now it seems that more have appeared. He gets up and Armour Digivolve into Shalindramon. Patamon follows his example and transforms into Pegasusmon. Matt rides on him, as does Gabumon. TK rides on his partner and they soon are on their way to where the two new X Digimon have appeared.

To be continued …


	27. Chapter 27

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27

He turns to see FanBeemon flying after them. He asks, "Slow up, Pegasusmon. FanBeemon is trailing after us." Pegasusmon slows up and FanBeemon says, "Thanks!" He then holds FanBeemon to his chest and Pegasusmon then speeds up after Shalindramon.

They soon catch up to Shalindramon. He could see the questioning look that Matt is giving him. "FanBeemon decided to tag along." He explains to Matt. Jager turns to him and smiles at that. He nods to his twin and they then look forward.

(---------------------------------------Jager-----------------------------------------)

He sighs as he looks at the very tall metal Digimon. He then turns to look at the next one, golden clad Digimon with a blue cape. He sighs as both Digimon examine Revmon. He turns to where his brothers are with the other Digimon.

He then turns back towards the two X Digimon and his partner. "I'm MetalGarurumon X and this is Grademon." The tall metal Digimon says at last. He just stares at the taller Digimon, not knowing just what to say. "You're a MetalGarurumon?" Matt asks. MetalGarurumon X turns to look at Matt and then notices Gabumon. "You're partner can go mega?" MetalGarurumon X asks. Matt nods at this and MetalGarurumon X sighs. "The X-Antibody is capable to altering Digimon looks as well as power. That's why I look the way I do." MetalGarurumon X explains.

He thinks about Guilmon X and then begins to understand. "Those with the X at the end of their names have been changed physically too?" He says. Grademon nods and says, "Correct." He sighs and looks between the two. "We're working on creating a separate Digital World based on the three fragments of your world. It'll take awhile and I hope you'll be willing to come and meet Raptordramon and Guilmon X before having a look around our Digital World." He says as politely as he can.

The two high level Digimon look at each other for a minute and MetalGarurumon X says, "We have nothing better to do." Grademon nods in agreement. They soon are on their way to where they left Guilmon X and Raptordramon. It really helps that MetalGarurumon X is capable of flying with Grademon in his arms.

He could tell that Matt and Gabumon were very interested in MetalGarurumon X. He had to admit that he now began to think about the alteration that could happen to others that have the X-Antibody. He sighs as he daydreams about that.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

They now stand in the council cambers with Izzy and Tentomon. This wasn't the first time he's been here, for they've been here three times before. He's meet with all four sovereigns before and has heard rumours of a fifth sovereign too, not that this rumour has ever been confirmed or denied.

Both Revmon and him are relaxed, but Izzy is nervous. This was the first time that Izzy has ever heard of the sovereigns and he could tell he might have warned Izzy that they might be summoned to meet with them. But then, he could tell that Tentomon has tried and failed to calm down the Digidestine of Knowledge, he also doubts that he'd have better luck trying to calm Izzy down if Tentomon, who's Izzy's partner, can't then he has very little hope of doing the same. Izzy is pacing, which is strange even for him.

He sighs and decides to give it a try anyway. "Just relax, Izzy. I've meet with them before and they're not going to harm us. All they want to do is get our opinion of the situation." He explains. Izzy answers without stopping, "But they're like the guys in charge! How can I relax about this? I want to make a good impression!" He sighs and says, "Just try not to take offence to any comments from Zhuqiaomon. He's the phoenix one of the four. He's a bit touchy with the whole depending on humans for help. He's just plain mean at times." Izzy just stops at this and he knew he shouldn't have added that last bit. "What's stopping this guy from roasting me!" Izzy asks. He answers, "While, the other sovereigns. Most defiantly Azulongmon, he's the one that seems to be in charge of our being here in the Digital World." Izzy sighs and then continues to pace.

"I can't believe you meant them! I heard that there's a fifth sovereign! It that true?" Tentomon asks after two minutes. "Never meet that one, only the four." He says. Revmon then adds, "Though there are five pillars." He nods at that. They then just let the silences reign over them.

It's been a whole week since Grademon and MetalGarurumon X have appeared and they are currently exploring the Digital World. Raptordramon, Guilmon X, and FanBeemon usually located within this certain territory, which makes it easier to find them. He can't believe that Grademon was an ultimate level Digimon, but then, he shouldn't be surprise to find an ultimate at the same time they found a mega.

They have been waiting for a good hour and half when Gennai appears. Both Revmon and him get up and walk towards the young looking man. Izzy sighs and then falls into step behind him. Tentomon walks by Izzy's side.

They soon come to a door and Gennai then moves out of the way. He leads Izzy and their partners into the cambers. They soon are in what appears to be sky. He turns to the first pillar to his left and finds Azulongmon resting there. Then he turns to Zhuqiaomon who's resting on the next pillar. The highest pillar is the on between Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon. He then turns to the right to where Ebonwumon is resting. Then to the last sovereign Baihumon, on the last pillar.

He then waits for someone to address them. He folds his hand in front of him and keeps his face blank. Mostly staring at the fifth pillar, it looks just as he remembers it.

"I have heard from Gennai that you are over hundred years old and also the single human that the Digital World resurrected. I take it you know who each of us is?" Baihumon asks. He nods his head and then says, "You, Baihumon, are the sovereign of the west. Your opposite is Azulongmon, who is the sovereign of the east. Then Ebonwumon, who is the sovereign of the north and his opposite Zhuqiaomon, the sovereign of the south." He could tell that most of them were pleased with his answer. He could tell that Zhuqiaomon looks a bit peeved at him knowing who is who and that he's corrected.

It is Zhuqiaomon that speaks next. "All well and good, but what do you have to report!" Zhuqiaomon demands. He then answers as best as he can. "The three warps are what's left of the X Digimon's home dimension. Each was also separate from each other. The one with volcanoes was call the past, the forest one the present, and last one with the city was call the future. The past world housed the ancient types. The future world housed the insect and robotic types. The present world was not only were the rest of the types lived, but also where the Digimon were hatched. If you four decide to go forward with this, we can use the warps to create a single world for this X Digimon to live in." He pause and then continues onto a different part. "We also now know that the X-Antibody could be absorbed by other Digimon, changing them and improving them. This could cause problems for the Digital World, for those that are power hungry types will then seek out those with X-Antibodies in hopes to gain the power to challenge the defenders of the Digital World. It's not fair to the X Digimon to just send them away, mostly they are innocent and it would be injustice to send them to another dimension. It is my opinion that we should go forward with this, for the rumours will spread in time and we'll then have a problem with everyone knowing about them." He finishes speaking his piece and then steps back to let them look at Izzy.

He whispers to Izzy, "Your turn." Izzy then moves stiffly forward and looks very nervous. "You're Izzy, the one with the crest of Knowledge." Azulongmon asks. Izzy nods at this and swallows. "Calm down, laddie! We're not going to eat you!" Ebonwumon's first head says. "Yup, that's right." Then second head says. He smiles and just hopes that Izzy relaxes.

"And your opinion?" Ebonwumon first head asks after three minutes of silence. Izzy looks startled and then says, "I agree with Jager on this. These X Digimon have done nothing wrong or have tried to harm us in any way." Izzy swallows and continues. "I have meet with MetalGarurumon X about problems that he himself had faced and it seems that it's for the best to separate them from the normal Digimon types. For in their home dimension, Digimon called the Royal Knights hunted them. This Royal Knights wanted to eradicate any Digimon with the X-Antibody. This could happen here as well, many Digimon thinking them to be unnatural and a war could then happen in this world. If this X Digimon are think that they're threatened enough and have a leader to follow, they could most likely conquer the Digital World without much effort. It's best to give them their own world and to have it ready before more of them appear. Once this world is ready, we then could just transfer the Digimon before they appear in this world. The fewer of them knowing about this world, the more likely that none of them will try to conquer this world." Izzy then adds, "That's what I think."

He moves forward to have Izzy to step back. Izzy is startled, but then follows his example. They wait for the door to appear. Then something happened that he's never seen before.

They turn and stare as a cloud appears over the fifth pillar. He just stares as a golden dragon appears out of the cloud. "Fanglongmon! What brings you from your home?" Zhuqiaomon asks. Fanglongmon looks at the other sovereign and then says, "The world that I have been living in has been destroyed and it has taken me decades to find the survivors." Then Fanglongmon looks over at him and then at Revmon. "It seems that my search is over. How many have survived?" Fanglongmon asks them. He blinks and then answers, "Last I saw, there were about eighty in the tunnel." Fanglongmon nods, looking very relieved at this number of survivors.

"You mean that this X Digimon are from your world?" Baihumon asks in awe. "Very true and I came here to ask for your help in finding them, but seeing as they are arriving here safely, I can rest easily. Now I must ask for your help in creating a refuge for them." Fanglongmon tells the others. "That's what this meeting is for. Jager and Izzy have been working with Gennai in creating a separate Digital World based on the three warps that have appeared." Azulongmon explains to Fanglongmon. He could tell that Fanglongmon looks interested in this and asks, "Just how far have they gotten?" "They finished the frame work and are waiting for our approval to continue on." Zhuqiaomon says. "Then I'll let you four vote." Fanglongmon says.

The vote was now very easy to see, for he doubts that any of them would stand before the golden Digimon. It was all for them continuing. Before leaving the camber Fanglongmon says to them, "I wish to meet with the two of you in a few days time. I'll ask Gennai to send a message when and where. Until then, good luck with your work." They leave and they stop outside of the doors.

Gennai looks at their expressions and asks, "Was there a problem?" Revmon answers, "No really, just that Fanglongmon is back." The expression on Gennai's face mirrors their own. For a long time, all of them just stand there, dumbstruck at this turn of events.

To be continued …


	28. Chapter 28

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 28

He sighs as he stares at his test sheet. He sighs and then flips it over, he hopes that he gets a decent mark on this test. He lets his thoughts drift over the story they got from Izzy and Jager about their meeting with the sovereigns.

He notices that Davis is busy with his test and Kari has also finished her test. Soon he loses himself in his thoughts and he snaps out of it when the bell rings. He picks up his backpack and gets up to leave. He hands in his test and he makes his way towards his locker. He opens it and opens up his pack and places the books he doesn't need into the locker and then takes those he needs into his pack.

Soon he finishes and he closes his locker. It's October and Halloween was approaching. He has been spending time with Jager, coming up with what he needs for his costume. This year he decided to take Jager up on his offer of help with a costume. Somehow, Jager talked him out of his prince costume and into a beastly one. He's also learning more about making robotic gadgets then he even thought possible. Currently he's working of moving wings for himself. He's having a tough time, but once his finish they'll send them to Mimi to put material on them. They finished the tail a week ago and Mimi also had promise not to tell a single soul about what's she's doing for them.

He has a feeling that Mimi's usually the one Jager turns to for help with his costumes, but he doesn't have proof though. It might also explain why Mimi never push too hard to have Jager dress in the cloths that Sora and Mimi choose for him. He sighs and just feels glad that this year, he'll have a really good costume and his friends might not even know it's him unless he tells them. He knows that Revmon and Jager won't tell on him and it goes for him not telling the others about Jager's.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he notices that the others are walking towards him. "Hey TK! Ready to go?" Yolei asks him. He smiles and nods his head. Shouldering his backpack, he follows them towards the computer room. "So for Halloween, I'm going as a knight! What are you going as Kari?" Davis asks. He almost rolls his eyes at this, almost. "I'm thinking about an angel." Kari says. "I'm still deciding between a priestesses and a fox." Yolei says. "What about you Cody?" He asks the younger boy. "I'm thinking about going as a soldier." Cody tells them. "What about you TK? I think you're due to go as a prince this year, considering that you went as a knight last year." Kari says. Before he could answer Davis says, "You're dressing up as a prince? I'm sure that a lot of girls will love that!" His friends all nod at this and he just decides to let them think that. He's not going to tell them, for it'll ruin the surprise.

They make it to the lab and Cody opens the gate and Davis then says the magic words with his D-3 out. They soon find themselves in the Digital World. It was then that he noticed that the others hadn't appeared in a dog pile. "Gennai must have fixed that." He says. They were awarded with the sight of Yolei and Davis jumping for joy at this. He just looks around for their partners.

Soon their partners come charging into the clearing and they soon greet their friends. They soon are on their way towards where Guilmon X, FanBeemon, and Raptordramon are. They chat as they walk, they listen as Davis complains about his test and about how unfair that it came out of nowhere. If you call getting told a week in advanced out of nowhere.

FanBeemon greets them as they enter the clearing and they soon also find Joe talking with Guilmon X. "Hey Joe!" He says. "Hi TK. Kari. These must be the new Digidestine. I'm Joe Kido." Joe introduces himself. "I'm Davis. This is Yolei and Cody." Davis tells Joe. Joe smiles and they then turn the left to see Ken with Wormon and Gomamon walking towards them. "My partner is Gomamon." Joe adds. "And don't you forget it!" Gomamon yells out as the group draws near.

He decides to change the subject. "So are the others coming then?" He asks Joe. "As far as I know they are." Joe says. He sighs; they'll be making plans on which Halloween party they'll go to as a group. The newer ones were also invited to come along. They started this last year and it had been fun, so they were going to try again this year. The party was on at a youth centre and it promises to be a large one too. All you need to attend is to make a donation of minimum of five dollars. It was a worthwhile cause too.

He sits down and watches as they all visit together. He wonder just how they'll take it when they learn that Matt, the lead singer of the Ice Wolves. Matt had trouble coming up with a name and had used this name generator that was on Jager's computer. The full name that appeared was Wolves of the Ice Sword, but dropped the sword part and switched the order of the words. So Ice Wolves it was and Matt only told him about how he came up with the name, Matt didn't even tell Jager about it. Though Jager was shocked with what Matt named the band. He decided that Jager was expecting another name, though Jager never talk about it though.

He snaps out of his musings when Sora, Tai, and Matt appear with their partners trailing behind them. "Isn't that Matt Ishida? The lead singer of the Ice Wolves?" Yolei asks as they draw closer. "Hey Matt!" He cries out. "Hey little bro!" Matt says and smiles at him. He grins and gets up. His older brother looks about for their other brother. "Jager?" Matt asks. He shrugs as his brother draws closer.

Tai and Sora head towards the group while his brother walks over to him. They sit down and begin to talk about things. Then he nods towards where Tai and Davis. It looks like Tai's grilling Davis. "You better talk to him before it gets out of control." He says to his brother. Matt sighs and they get up. Matt intervenes between the two goggle wearing Digidestine. "Tai, relax man. Trust Kari on this, ok?" Matt says. Tai sighs and gives Matt a glare. Matt doesn't flinch at this and Sora says, "You need to trust Kari to decide when she wants to date, Tai." Finally Tai breaks the scowl and smiles. "Fine, but if he starts stalking her…" Tai doesn't finish that sentence.

Then Yolei asks, "You're Matt Ishida! The lead singer for the Ice Wolves!" Matt looks startled and then smiles coolly at Yolei. "I'm also TK's older brother." Matt tells Yolei. Yolei turns and says to him, "You never told me that Matt's your brother! Why didn't you warn me?" He blinks at this and hears Kari giggle at this. "He's just my brother." He says weakly.

His savour is Izzy and Mimi. He watches as Yolei turns towards the new comers and soon is busy talking with Mimi about stuff. He thanks his lucky stars and Kari says, "I think we should have warned them about Matt and maybe Davis about Tai." He nods, still dazed. He then looks around the group, seeing who is with whom. Joe and Cody were speaking with each other, Tai was talking with Ken, Matt, and Izzy, Mimi and Yolei were hitting it off, and Davis was talking with Sora about something. The Digimon were talking among themselves and with FanBeemon and Guilmon X. Raptordramon is missing as is Jager and Revmon.

Kari and him just stand there, just together enjoying each other company. They didn't feel the need to talk or hold onto each other. They just liked being together.

(--------------------------------------Jager------------------------------------------)

He sighs as he watches as Raptordramon and Revmon spar. They have been going at it for a good fourteen minutes now and they need to head to where the others are. They were meeting today to discus about Halloween plans and they were late by twenty minutes.

He watches as Revmon dodges the blades on Raptordramon's back. He watches as Raptordramon tries to turn quickly in the direction of where Revmon is. Revmon tries a head on attack on Raptordramon. The champion jumps straight up and tries to pin his partner with his legs.

He hears Tai's voice asks, "What are they fighting about?" He answers, "They're sparing. They've been going at it for a good seventeen minutes." Tai whistles at this and asks, "So who's winning?" "They're not trying too hard, so it's a draw." He explains. "You're saying that they're not serious about this fight? Then what's the point?" Davis asks. He sighs and says, "Its just exercise." "You call that exercise?" Tai asks again. He nods his head and asks, "You guys were sent to find us then?" "Yip." Both goggle wearing guys say at the same time.

He sighs and yells towards the pair, "We need to get going before they send another pair in search of us." That cause the pair to pause and they both turn to look at them. "Ok." Both Digimon in tone at the same time as they get out of their stance. He turns away from the pair and find both Davis and Tai just looking stunned at the fact that both have stopped their fight.

Soon they are on their way to the clearing. He hears Raptordramon and Revmon talk about their quick spar. He then hears Tai and Davis arguing on which would have won if it had been a real fight. He should have guessed that they'd be fighting; the info about Davis having a huge crush on Kari when Tai was younger wasn't helping the relationship at all. He has long since figured out that it was Revmon who informed an eleven-year-old Tai about Davis.

They soon enter the clearing with Tai and Davis arguing at a higher volume. Everyone turns to watch them. He smiles and everyone looks passed him and the Digimon to the two arguing humans. He walks towards the group as Raptordramon and Revmon split off from him to head towards the other Digimon. Davis and Tai have stopped a good six feet away from the group. "They're arguing about who would win in a fight, Raptordramon or Revmon." He explains to the group. "And they're started when?" Joe asks. "After watching them spar." He says simply.

Then after a bit of a silences among the group, Ken asks, "Who won?" He sighs and says, "Either, I call a halt to the spar." They then all as one turn to look at Davis and Tai, and after a good ten minutes of watching them fight, Davis and Tai pause and look their way. "What!" They say as one. "You're done yet?" Jager asks, being braver Digidestine of the group. They then blink and then they just sigh. "We'll finish this later." Tai tells Davis. Davis just agrees and soon both join the group.

They sit in a circle, the Digimon join them too. He sits with Izzy on his right and Mimi on his left. His partner is sitting with Gomamon to the right and Davis on the left. TK has Tai to his right and Veemon to his left. Matt has Biyomon on his right and Cody on his left.

They soon start talking about where they're going and went to meet up together. The X Digimon asks a few questions about Halloween. This whole planning takes about an hour for everyone to agree on it. They soon just start to hang out; they decide to have supper together. Mimi hears about this one restaurant that's said to sever good food. They soon are on their way to have supper together, the X Digimon deciding to join them.

To be continued …


	29. Chapter 29

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 29

He looks around at the kitchen. They have finished making the wings for TK's costume. He looks to the couch and finds a sleeping Patamon and TK. He looks around for Revmon, only to find his partner sleeping on the floor on his way to his room. He smiles and picks up his partner. He then takes Revmon to his room and places his sleeping partner onto the bed. He closes the door behind him as he heads back towards the kitchen.

He then begins to clean up. They have been going at it since 8:00 am and it is now 4:46 pm. They skipped lunch to finish with the robotic wings. The wings now move much more realistically then they had before. They used a wireless router to control the wings and the tails. He had to come up with a really small computer to have the parts more realistically, even for his own costume. It might have taken him three nights straight to create the mini computers, but it will be well worth it to see the looks on everyone's faces on seeing them move.

He finishes and decides to leave to get supper for them. He puts the robotic wings into a box and then heads out the door. He takes out his keys and locks the door. Then he waits for the elevator to arrive to take him to the main floor.

He walks to his vehicle and he uses his starter to unlock the door. He then checks around and finds a CD to listen too. He puts the CD into the player and he is on his way to get take out. From where, he doesn't know though. He begins to think about buying a cell phone too.

(--------------------------------------Revmon--------------------------------------)

He as he sleeps, he dreams of the fight with Lilithmon. He still remembers that spell that Lilithmon used…

(-/-/-/-)

He trails behind TK and keeps an ear open to the surrounding, hoping to have a warning before they are under attack. They don't need to speak between them; they've been working together of a good century now. The last demon lord they faced was Leviamon, which was a good two years ago. They were now hunting for the only female of the group of four, Lilithmon. They just learnt for certain that Lilithmon does have her base in this location and that they have confirmed it just last week.

They had been busy with freeing slaves camps up in the northern lands; they have been up there for a whole month. They had found eighteen camps and two forts. They demolished the forts and the eighteen camps were in ruins with the slaves free. They don't know which demon lord is responsible for the slave camps or for the forts, they kind of deleted anyone that might have known who was in charge. O well, hindsight is 20/20.

TK stops by an old tree with unripe bananas hanging from it and looks at him. He nods and climbs up into the tree. He stops at the top branches and looks around. He finds no Digimon around and he sits there for what feels like fifteen minutes. He descends back down to where TK is standing. He shakes his head and TK then swings the pack so his partner could open it. He watches as TK takes out a water bottle and takes a sip out of it. His partner offers him a bottle and he takes it. He gulps down three sips and hands it back. He then waits for TK to bring out some dry fruit. Soon they finish their snack and they continue on their way.

He notices that it's almost evening, which means they'll have darkness to help hide their presences from their enemies. They slept through the morning, so they were good to go for most of the evening.

Three hours later, they found a spot to use the bushes. He finishes before TK and goes through the pack for dry fish and some dry fruit. He takes out some for his partner and then for himself. TK comes back from his business and sees the food out. TK sits down and they eat together.

They just finished repacking the stuff when he spots something moving towards them. He blinks as the figure gets closer and he then tenses up. The Digimon looks to be very much a female and has a headpiece of gold resting on her head. She moves very gracefully towards them without the purple robe resting lousily on her body catching on anything as the Digimon walks towards them. He could feel her eyes studying them and he feels his fur rise up at this. He just don't know just what to feel towards this Digimon, for she's beautiful but deadly.

He turns to look at TK and finds that TK's eyes are glazed over. He then moves between his partner and the Digimon. She stops at eight feet from them, smirking at his attempt of guarding TK from her. Then the Digimon's attention turns to looking at TK. He bites back a growl as he watches as the smirk changing into a triumphant smirk.

He then feels himself be restrained by a pair of Weedmon. While his busy trying to get untangled from the Weedmon, TK walks passed him. He throws one of the Weedmon into a tree and then turns to where TK is.

He hears the female Digimon speaking in a low voice and that TK's kneeling on the front in front of the Digimon. He watches as something appears, it looks to be a collar and he uses Air Slasher to keep the thing from touching his partner. His partner falls unconscious on the ground and the collar glazes TK's right arm before disappearing.

He deletes the Weedmon and leaps towards the female Digimon, slashing at her with his claws. "Fool! It only needs to touch him to take effect! It might be in a few days or months but the spell will take hold!" The Digimon says. "Not if I delete you first!" He challenges her.

He feels the energy flow through him, he Digivolves first into Fylgiamon and then into GhoraFylgiamon. He uses Curse of the Dark Moon on the Digimon in front of him. She is hit in the shoulder while dodging the attack. The Digimon snarls, but then thinks better of attacking him. "I'll be back for him." The Digimon says and fades away.

He sighs and looks around. He picks up his partner and takes to the air. He keeps to the forest floor, moving among the trees as he goes. He finds a defendable spot and lays his partner on the ground. He turns TK over and checks TK's temperature. He sighs as TK is burning up and just sighs. He stands guard for the rest of the night. He notices with relief that TK isn't burning up, but a bit warmer then usual.

By the time dawn arrives, TK's back to normal. He doesn't know just what that spell was, only hopes that it'll dispel once they delete Lilithmon. He finally figured out that the female Digimon was the demoness that they're after. He transforms back into Revmon and just waits.

Soon TK wakes and gets up. His partner looks around, very much confused. "What happened?" TK asks as he studies their surroundings. "You were dazed by Lilithmon. I chased her off though." He tells his partner. "Dazed?" TK asks. "You kneeled in front of her without trying to resist her will." He explains. TK pales at this and says, "Thanks." He nods and says, "My turn to sleep." He then curls up and falls asleep.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

As they continue on their way, he keeps an eye on TK. He hasn't told TK about the spell that Lilithmon casted or about the collar that touched him. He only hopes that it'll not affect his partner, so far there hadn't been any changes in TK's behaviour. But then it would help if he knows what to look for too.

They have been walking for a good four hours with only one bush break. "Your worried, aren't you?" TK asks suddenly. He stiffens and says, "Your reaction wasn't normal. I don't want that to happen again!" He says the last part a bit too loud. TK turns to look at him and in TK's mismatched eyes is concern. He could tell it troubles TK too. "You'll just have to take her out before she gets close enough. I don't remember a thing from that encounter, but I trust your account of last night. Lets take a break here and now. We're both a bit winded up over what happened last night and we need to relax." TK says. He sighs and nods in agreement.

They sit down and eat something. They both just tried to relax and chill out. It wouldn't do for them to let their tempers flare up over nothing. He takes a sip of water and tries not to go over what happened last night. He decides to have Gennai scan TK when they get back; he just needs to make sure that nothing is wrong with his partner. He couldn't live with himself if whatever Lilithmon did was permanent.

This helps settle him down and when they were ready to go, he wasn't staring at TK's back as much. Things went back to semi-normal for them as they traveled through this forest. He just hopes to face Lilithmon before the spell begins to affect TK.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

They did encounter some Digimon, but they fled without attacking them. It's all very confusing, but it seems that Lilithmon wanted them unharmed for their next encounter. _'Or maybe it's TK she wants unharmed.'_ He thinks sourly. They were resting for now, it's close to sunset and they plan to travel all night.

Just as the sun sets again, he stiffens and quickly Digivolves into Fylgiamon. He uses Haunting Nightmares to his right. Screams could be heard and he then understands that Lilithmon is coming for another visit.

TK also stiffens and they look around. "Nice to see you again, pet. Once I get rid of this little annoyance, we'll celebrate." Lilithmon says and appears behind them. TK doesn't look at her, but Lilithmon doesn't seem too interested in TK at the moment, only in him. "I'll keep my promise. I'll defeat you before you ever lay a hand on my partner!" He informs Lilithmon.

He blinks, as Lilithmon seems to disappear from view. Then he feels pain behind him. He knows where Lilithmon disappeared to. As he tries to recover from the sneak attack, he again is attacked from his blind spot. There seems to be nothing he could do to defend himself.

He soon reverts back into a rookie and looks on as Lilithmon turns her attention to TK. His eyes meet with TK's and he roars as he tries to attack Lilithmon be using Sonic Breaker. He gets thrown into the trunk of a very old tree. "Revmon!" TK cries out.

Suddenly he has loads of power running through his body. "Revmon Warp Digivolve to… SangRyuumon!" The forest around him is in ruins for the simple fact that his gigantic as a mega. He has so much raw power now and he knows how to control it. "I told you that I'll keep you from laying a hand on TK!" He snarls as he looks down on Lilithmon.

"Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon says, but he just shrugs off the stinging sensation. He uses his left fore claw to send Lilithmon flying. He then lowers his head so that TK could climb on. As soon as his partner was riding on his head, he again looks for Lilithmon as he takes to the air.

They soon find that a whole army of flying Digimon awaits them in the air. He takes a good look around and then roars out his challenge. Most of the dragon type roar out their answer challenge. He snorts as he sees Lilithmon on the head of one of the MegaSeadramon.

To be continued …


	30. Chapter 30

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 30

He soon opens his mouth and lets energy pool between his jaws. Then after two minutes of letting it collects, he uses Forgotten Chaos on the whole army. He notes the shield, but it'll not stand up to his attack, for the longer the attack it active the more powerful it becomes. It's an overwhelming attack and it's usually the only one he needs.

After a good five minutes, he closes his mouth and then head towards the base. With all of the Digimon deleted, he just knows that every last one of them was gone; it leaves the base open for attack. They find the base hovering over a peak of a mountain. He again uses Forgotten Chaos and disrupts the data of the mountain below the base.

"Sorry." He says after he destroys the base and disrupts the data. "Just take us to Gennai's, please." TK asks. He complies with this.

(-/-/-/-)

The memories end there for he is now hearing this ringing. He wakes and scans his surroundings. He's in his room, on his bed and Jager must have moved him here for he remembering falling asleep in the floor.

It's the doorbell he's hearing and he soon is out of his room. He finds TK already answering the door. It's Izzy and it looks like he's in panic mode. "Is Jager here? We need to talk about the integrating of the warps into the frame work." Izzy says. "I think he when for take out." TK answers. He nods as he walks more into the kitchen area to sit down.

They watch as Izzy begins to pace. He watches this with a detached interest. He's still a bit sleepy and it seems that Jager cleaned up the mess real good too. With Halloween in sixteen days away, Mimi needs these items to add them to the waiting costumes.

Just when they all thought that Izzy would drop from exhaustion, there's a knock at the door. He gets up and answers the door before Izzy could. He knows that Izzy would then start bombarding his partner with questions before Jager has a chance to come into the apartment.

He opens the door and finds his partner standing there, holding boxes of food and has two bags of take out resting on the ground too. He moves to let Jager through and then picks them up. He closes the door and sets the stuff on the table.

Soon as Jager enters Izzy began telling Jager all his worries about the project that they are working on. After letting Izzy rant and rave, Jager then says simply, "Fanglongmon will correct any errors we make. We just need to give him something to work with, so just breath Izzy and have supper with us." Izzy blinks and then Izzy's stomach rumbles in agreement with that idea.

They soon unpack the food and he thinks back to the results of Gennai's scans. They turned up negative on finding anything. He rested much easier after that, confident that his partner's free from that spell when Lilithmon was deleted. He never told Jager about that spell, he didn't want to worry his partner about nothing.

Soon they all grab plates and other items and help themselves to the food. After he eats his fill, he tells the others that he wants to visit the Digital World for a bit. Both TK and Jager knew what he's going to do and TK asks him to take Patamon with him. He agrees and after picking up the box with the robotic parts in it, Jager opens a gate for Patamon and him.

(----------------------------------------Kari-----------------------------------------)

Sora puts the finishing touches on her angel costume. She smiles as she picks it up and holds it in front of her. The wings gleam in the light and she turns to Sora and says, "Thank you Sora. I was worried that it was ruined when Tai tried to wash the spot out. It looks better then before." Sora smiles and says, "Your very welcome Kari. I think Tai might have learnt his lesson about going through your room. You want to hang out a little? You haven't had supper yet and I think there's enough food to the three of us." She nods and puts her costume onto the hanger.

They head for the table and sit down. Sora's mom is busy making supper. They talk about the party that they're going to. She doesn't tell Sora what her brother's costume is, though Tai is going as a vampire. They then talk about Matt's band and about the concert that's coming up in November.

Sora then leaves to set the table, leaving her to think about how handsome TK will look in his prince costume. She sighs as she pictures the two of them dancing. She blinks as the image disappears and she finds Sora almost finish setting the table. They soon resume their conversation.

(--------------------------------------Matt-------------------------------------------)

He glances over to where Gabumon is resting. They were watching a late night movie. The time is 10:46 pm and he should be heading for bed. He has school tomorrow.

He turns off the TV and the lights. He places a blanket over his partner and heads for his room. He checks his costume and finds it alright. He's going as a Minotaur for Halloween; he even has the plastic horns and hooves. It was something nobody would expect him to dress up as and he hopes that it deters girls looking for Matt the lead singer for the Ice Wolves.

He soon chances into his pant PJs. He lies on his bed without the lights on and let his thoughts drift. He thinks about school mostly and soon he's fast asleep.

(---------------------------------------Jager-----------------------------------------)

'_Why do I feel so energetic all of a sudden?'_ He thinks as he walks towards the meeting place where Fanglongmon asked them to meet at. It's just Izzy, Tentomon, Revmon, and he himself. He's been feeling more alive this week then he even felt in most of his life. He first notices it the day after they finished the robotic parts for their costumes.

'_Come to think about it, why wasn't I tried like them on that day? I should have been drop dead tired too. I wonder how long this has been going on? Lets see, it might have started during August and has been building up since. So why am I just noticing this now?'_ He thinks as he reflects more deeply on the subject.

He snaps out of it as he finds that they have reached the meeting place. He studies the surroundings, an old habit, and finds six trees that look alike. They even have these markings on them too. The markings look to be program symbols. He feels he should know what they do, but soon a flash of light happens and he soon finds himself in a cave. A well lit cave, but a cave none the less.

They move forward and they then find Fanglongmon on a rock bench. "Welcome. I hope that you're alright with me teleporting you here." Fanglongmon says apologetically. "It's alright, no damage done." He says. The others nod in agreement. They look around and find spots to sit.

After they're comfortable, they wait for Fanglongmon to begin. "My thanks for getting this project started. I know that the others are usually too busy to with their own worlds and that Azulongmon tends to have confidents in those he places his trust in to find solutions for most of the problems that arise in his realm." His surprise to learn that this world was Azulongmon's realm; he never gave much thought about it before. Fanglongmon continues, "The program as it is will be enough for me to create that Digital World. I might have send for you earlier but needed time to rest and to restore my energies. I also must say that the program is much more then what I expected and the credit rests on your shoulders. You should feel proud at this and if you ever wish to visit with your three friends, just send a message through Gennai."

They nod at this and get up to leave. "May I speak with Jager for a moment, please?" Fanglongmon asks them. They all turn to look at him and he says, "Sure." The others leave in a flash of light. He then turns to face Fanglongmon.

He waits for the mega level Digimon to address him. Finally Fanglongmon asks, "How are you feeling?" He blinks in surprise at the question and says, "Fine, just a bit more energetic the usual." Fanglongmon nods at the answer, almost like he was expecting it. "Do you know why?" Fanglongmon asks. He shakes his head no and doesn't see where this is going.

Fanglongmon pauses and then says slowly, "Do you remember all the wizard types you've fought?" He looks surprised at the question. "Yes." He says simply. "Do you remember a time when you might have captured during any of those encounters?" Fanglongmon asks. He thinks it over and answers, "I've never been taken. Revmon is usually there to keep them from thinking about it." Fanglongmon looks puzzled at his answer. "That makes no sense. The spell is slowly becoming active. How about blanks in you memory?" Fanglongmon asks. He is puzzled about the mentioning of a spell, but the only important blank was simple. "My first encounter if Lilithmon. According to Revmon, I indeed up kneeling in front of her. I don't remember doing that, but I trust Revmon to tell me this things." He informs the great dragon. "Let me guess, you defeated her soon after that encounter?" Fanglongmon asks. He nods.

Fanglongmon shifts his weight a bit; he gets the feeling that the gold dragon is nervous about something. He waits for the Digimon to tell him more. "The spell that was caste is usually summons a collar. Now if the collar gets attached to the victim, once you deleted the caster, the spell is broken. But if the collar just touches the victim and doesn't attach, the spell be comes dormant. Usually it'll active within a month minimum and to a maximum of ten years. In your case, you don't age the spell remained dormant for a longer period of time. Now something has activated it. I can't image what, for you're still not aging." Fanglongmon tells him honestly. "TK's aging." He says in awe. "Why should that matter?" Fanglongmon asks puzzledly. "TK's my other self. Gennai connected us up in hopes of jump-starting my aging process. Once TK reaches fourteen years old, he'll either stop aging too or we'll both age together." He explains.

They both say, "O." at the same time. "I passed it onto TK!" He says. Fanglongmon nods and says, "If it makes you feel better. It's not going to stay active, once it runs its course, it'll become dormant again. It'll be years before it'll wake up. By then you could have it removed." "Why would it become dormant? Usually it needs to be broken for it to stop." He says. "You're the one housing the spell, not TK. Plus, you have an X-Antibody in you. That'll alter the effects of the spell too." Fanglongmon tells him. "I have an X-Antibody?" He asks, stunned at the news. "It's the reason you were able to be reborn again. I'm not too sure how you and your partner indeed up with them, but they're there. I believe you need to go, I think your friends and partner are waiting for you. We can hopefully talk more about this later." Fanglongmon informs him.

He nods and soon he's covered in light and is standing at the clearing. "How did it go?" Izzy asks him. His eyes travel towards his partner and he answers, "Fine. He wanted to inform me on the fact that I have an X-Antibody in me and about something private." Revmon looks confused as to why he's looking at him, but he'll talk to his partner later. They soon leave the clearing to get home to do homework.

To be continued …


	31. Chapter 31

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 31

He sighs and says, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry about it." Jager looks at him with his now golden eyes. It's two days before Halloween and the changes are appearing on both Jager and TK. "I know it's just that I'm getting edgy. I think TK is too. The changes are speeding up and it's just really hard to cover them up. I'll be happy after Halloween is over and the spell becomes dormant again." Jager sighs and then flops onto the couch.

He studies his partner, for Jager wasn't covering them at this moment. Jager's hair has become tawny in colour but still has white highlights, but that will mostly change after tonight. He looks at his partner's fingers and could see the nails shaping into claws. He could see the hair on his partner's arms also has grown and will soon be called fur, for all over his partner's body, the body hair has been growing longer and the colour is the same tawny that his hair is. Jager's ears have been getting longer and more pointed. They also seem to be traveling to the top of Jager's head. His partner's skull was also going under changes too, as well as Jager's bone structure. His partner also has pointed teeth and his canines were also longer then they use to be. Jager's nose doesn't look to human now, and he'll bet that when Jager fully changes, he'll have a short muzzle with a wet nose. Jager's also having a hard time sitting and walking, for it looks like Jager's growing a tail and his legs were changing so he could walk Digigrade with only four toes with retractable claws and his big toe is moving up his foot too.

He sighs and turns to watch the TV. He feels guilty about not telling his partner about the spell and if TK and Jager weren't connected, they wouldn't have this problem. They have received the costumes from Mimi and had let Mimi have a good look at the changes happening with the 'twins'. Mimi and Palmon promise not to say a word about what's happening to Jager and TK. So now the costumes were being saved for next year, though TK's costume might need resizing though.

He grins as he thinks about TK's changes. TK's not going to look like Jager once the changes are finished. TK's hair is now reddish brown and his eyes were green. TK's canines were also much longer then Jager's and TK has a problem with them showing when his mouth was closed. Like Jager, TK's ears have been traveling towards the top of his head as well as getting longer and more pointed. TK seems to be going Digigrade as well, but with only with three toes that seem to be changing into hooves. TK's fingernails have also shaping into claws. TK is also getting more muscle too. The bone structure and skull have been undergoing changes too. If he's right, then TK might find himself with a one or two set of horns. TK's also has a short tail already, and it's bushy. Same as with Jager, TK's body hair has been growing longer but thicker then Jager's. All in all, he'll have an easy time telling the pair apart.

Sadly, Patamon got into an argument with TK, and if Jager's edgy, TK's hypersensitive. He has gone to comfort Patamon and help explain that it's because of the spell that's unnerving TK. Patamon has decided to wait until after Halloween to talk with TK. He knows that TK feels horrible about hurting Patamon's feelings and Jager has talked TK out of going to the Digital world to straighten things out with Patamon. The argument was simple; TK and Patamon might get into an even larger argument then before. Grumpily, TK gave in and TK handed over his D-3 to Jager for safekeeping.

He turns to see how Jager's doing, only to find Jager fast asleep. That was another thing too, Jager seems to fall asleep easier the he use to. But then, TK does it too. It's more to conserve energy then anything. Both of them also eat more they use to. But then, they're healthy as well. The energy is most likely being used to help fuel the changes of their bodies.

He takes the remote from Jager's hand and changes the channel. Other then Mimi and Palmon knowing, they have kept this a secret from the other Digidestine. It was to keep them from worrying as well as to give them a large shock on Halloween. He can't wait to see people's looks when they see Jager and TK fully transformed.

(--------------------------------------Jager------------------------------------------)

He stares at the image in the mirror. He can't believe that he's looking at himself. He's fully transformed and he watches as the tip of his tail twitches. He sighs and opens his jaws wide. He notes the fangs and other teeth too. His shoulders feel weird but so does most of his body.

He kind of looks like a cross between a canine and a feline, he's slender with a bit of a mane on his head. The mane is not like a lion's, but a bit more like a horse's mane. His muzzle is broad and longer then he expected it to be. His fur coat is still tawny in colour but there are now highlights of brown and black. Kind of like a German Shepard he meet once. His ears are tall and point straight up in the air. On the backs of his ears are covered in red fur. He stands over six feet tall now, but not overly so. His tail isn't as bushy as he thought it would be, but the tip does have a tuff of brown fur on it. His eyes were silted but still gold in colour.

He then drops onto all fours and moves a few steps forward and then backwards. It feels perfectly nature to move around like this. He hears Revmon open the door and he turns to face his partner. He finds Revmon just staring at him with his mouth open. He blinks a few times before realizing that he's not standing up straight and then pushes his front part up. He then stands on his toes.

He watches as Revmon recovers and asks, "What's with you being on all fours?" He sighs and says in a voice that seems to be rougher then usual, "I just wanted to see something." Revmon sighs and asks, "Like how much of an animal you look like on all four?" He feels his ears flatten on his head and then relaxes before answering. "I just wanted to know why my shoulder feel weird." He tells his partner, his ears were taking turns scanning the room for noises.

His partner just stares doubtfully at him and then says, "I know that your fur coat cover you, but you still might want to use something to cover your waist." He watches as Revmon leaves, he picks up Revmon's sent when his partner leaves the room. Then he sniffs and finds that Revmon cooked breakfast. He pats as he breaths in the smell. He then close his mouth and looks around for something to wear. Today is the day before Halloween and he has today to November 1st to get a hold of this new body and the new instincts. He finds a pair of old baggy pants. He shortens them by using his claws to cut them. He then makes an opening for his tail. He nods as he looks at his handy work and puts them on.

He then heads towards the kitchen area to get his breakfast. He's already called in sick for both him and for TK. He now just hopes that TK doesn't mind using the guest room for the next few days.

(-----------------------------------------TK-----------------------------------------)

He just stares as the image in the mirror. He slept in until nine and he just got up. He noticed something off with his mirror and had turn to study it, only to find that there's nothing wrong with the mirror, it's means that there's something wrong with him. He has a hard time absorbing the fact that he looks like this.

He now has two pairs of horns on his head. One looks like rams horns and the others like spiral dragon horns. His ears were like a bull's or deer's and were just as moveable. His eyes were still green and his snout was much broader with his fangs hanging up. His very tall, like close to seven feet with out counting his pair of spiral horns. His also has more bulk then he has ever had in his life. His coat is still that same reddish brown colour and he doesn't have anything that looks to be hair on his head. His pants were ripped and only covering his… waist. His tail made its hole and his tail is quite long and not too bushy too. The tail must be like four feet long and with the last bit being tufted with bushy fur. He has three hooves on each foot and he can wiggle them a bit.

He just sighs and then his stomach growls, he then turns away from the mirror and gently opens his door. He ducks his head down and scans the hallway. He then moves into the hallway and closes the door behind him. He sighs as he makes the floor creek as he moves towards the kitchen.

He notes that the curtains were closed, much to his relief. He reads a note from his mom about how later she'll be working tonight and for the next week too. He nods his head as he thinks about it. He then turns to the frigid and begins to look through it. He sighs and takes out some fruit. He soon eats two apples, some honey melon, lettuce, and it beginning on some carrots. Blinks at this, he then figures that he's more of a vegetarian now then before.

He soon finishes off the carrots and picks up the phone. He dials Jager's number and Revmon picks up. "Hello?" Revmon asks. "Hey, Revmon. It's TK." He says in a gruff voice. "Hey TK, when are you arriving?" Revmon asks. "Soon. Err, could either you or Jager come pick me up through the computer? I believe I'll attract too much attention if I try to walk there." He says to Revmon. Revmon then slowly asks, "Just how big are you?" "Almost seven feet." He says. "Thought so. Jager's only six. I'll pick you up. Just have the computer running, ok?" Revmon says. He agrees and they both hang up.

He makes sure that the computer is running and waits. Soon Revmon appears and he could tell that Revmon's studying him. "Well, you don't look like your feral. Come on." Revmon finally says. He blinks at that part about feral. He wonders just what Jager looks like to make Revmon call him feral.

They soon make it to the apartment and he looks around for Jager. "Hey!" Jager says, surprising him and Revmon. Jager rests his head on the back of the couch and is grinning like a mad cat creature. "Hey bro." He says with caution. "Sorry, just too hyper. It seems that someone in the building has catnip." Jager says, trying to sound sorry but it doesn't work. He blinks and asks, "You're hyper because of catnip?" Revmon nods and says, "He's calming down, which means that he's becoming immune to it." He watches as his bro just looks at Revmon with amusement in his eyes.

He just sighs at this, he's too use to having Jager the calm and responsible one between them. Seeing Jager act so… childish was kind of unnerving. He sighs and walks to the larger easy boy chair. He sits down and just watches as Jager's tail swish around. If Jager's anything like a cat, then he should be pouncing about… now.

He watches as Jager pins Revmon to the floor. He tries to hold back a laugh but he's can't help it. It's so funny and when Jager moves off of Revmon, his brother did it on all fours. He watches as Revmon glares at Jager and then as Revmon tries to grab Jager. Jager moves to the side and Revmon then also moves on all fours. He watches as Revmon and Jager chase each other. He was surprise to see that Jager moves kind of like a mixture of a puppy and a kitten. He just decides to just watch this interaction between the two. He just kind of wishes for a camera to capture this moment.

To be continued …


	32. Chapter 32

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 32

He wakes and looks around. He remembers walking into the kitchen and eating food. Then everything kind of gets confusing after that. He yawns and blinks as he notices TK. It had to be TK for the feet look like TK's.

"What happened?" He asks as he sits up. "You don't remember?" TK asks in a gruff voice. He nods his head at this and walks over to the kitchen to get a drink. "You acted like a puppy or a kitten. You were playing with Revmon on all fours." TK informs him. He blinks at this and brings down his glass. "You're kidding! Why did I do that?" He asks. "You mentioned catnip." TK informs him. He blinks at this. He does remember this really odd smell. "So, it was the catnip?" He asks. TK nods at this. He sighs and gulps down his water. He then refills the glass.

He walks over to the couch and asks, "Where did Revmon go then?" "Out to get more vegetables and fruit. Turns out, I'm a herbivore." TK says. He studies TK and could believe it. He's omnivorous though; he did have an apple with breakfast. He sighs as he sits down. He asks, "Just how strong are you?" "Don't have a clue." TK says. He nods at this and turns on the TV. They find a movie on called Brave Heart. They're in luck, its just starting. He lends back and just watches the movie, hoping his headache will disappear.

(----------------------------------------Kari-----------------------------------------)

She sighs as she looks around for TK. Tai and her were the first ones here. Soon Ken, Izzy, and Joe arrived, Izzy dressed up as a wizard while Joe as a monk. Ken came dressed as Goth. Then Davis arrives in his knight costume. Soon Yolei and Cody appear in their costumes. "Isn't TK with you guys?" She asks them. "I think he's with Jager." Yolei tells her. She sighs; she hasn't seen TK in almost two days now.

'_He's been acting weird lately. I wonder why.'_ She thinks as Sora and Mimi appear. Sora's dressed as punk and Mimi as a fairy, complete with flapping wings. "Hi everybody!" Mimi says. "Hey Mimi." Everyone says together.

Soon they spy someone coming their way. As the person draws closer, it turns out to be Matt. "What are you suppose to be?" Tai asks Matt. "I'm a Minotaur." Matt answers. She studies his costume and Joe then says, "I thought you were a devil." "Devils are red and I'm brown." Matt says. "Good try at originality, Matt." Sora says. Matt sighs and counts the group. "Aren't we missing two?" Matt asks. "Jager and TK haven't shown up yet." Cody says. She nods and continues to look around.

Soon they spot three figures walking towards them. Only they didn't look too human. As they draw closer, they see Revmon as one of the figures. One almost looks to be like Matt, but with a pair of ram horns and spiral horn. That one is the taller of the two and very strong looking. The other looks to be some cross between a canine and feline. If it wasn't for the fact that Revmon is walking with them, they wouldn't have thought that they were Jager and TK.

"Hey little bro." Matt says as he walks over to the small of the two. "Sorry Matt, but I'm Jager." That one says. They all turn to the large one and TK says, "Hey." "I thought you were going as a prince!" She says. "I didn't tell anyone what I was going as. You guys just guessed. But I wasn't planning on showing up looking like this." He tells them. Both of the pair gives Revmon a pointed look. "I said I was sorry! I know I should have mentioned it, but I it was dispelled when I deleted Lilithmon!" Revmon says.

They blink at that and they look at Jager for an explanation. "A mega level Digimon by the name of Lilithmon managed to caste a spell. The embodiment of the spell glazed my right hand. Since I don't age, the spell lay dormant. But since TK and I are now connected, it activated. It'll go away by the 1st." Jager tells him. "And Revmon never told you about this?" Matt asks. "I didn't want him to worry about it. I don't get how she controlled him when we encountered her and I was also busy with a pair of Weedmon. I tried to keep her from having her way with him." Revmon grumbles.

"This sounds like a really interesting story, but I think we should save it for another day. So lets go party!" Tai says. They soon follow after their fearless leader. She walks with TK as Jager and Revmon move over with Joe. "So, this is why you were acting weird lately?" She asks. "Yes. First my eyes changed colour and then I grew a tail as my hair colour changed too. Then my feet lost two toes and began to grow larger." TK says. She looks down at his feet and surprised to find three toes with hooves on each foot. "That's different." She says. "Very." TK answers. "Sorry if I'm ranting a bit, but I'm not thinking like I usually do. Jager says that it's because our brains have also changed too. Thinking patterns and all." TK adds. She nods, guessing that something like that might be going on.

"So, did Jager do anything different the usual?" She asks after walking for five minutes. "He got hyper from catnip." TK tells her. "No way!" She says. "Yes way. It was funny to watch. He also doesn't remember a thing during that time either." TK says. "Tell me more." She says.

(---------------------------------------Jager-----------------------------------------)

He sighs as he gets the beginnings of a headache from the loud music. He could tell that it didn't seem to bother TK or Revmon though. He sighs and looks around for the others that weren't dancing.

He spots Sora with Tai and Matt, Mimi chatting it up with Yolei, and Cody and Ken talking with Izzy. He knows that Joe is with Sharon, the one he meet at that Halloween party was like four years ago. Surprisingly, they like to have Halloween together since then. He was happy for Joe, in time, the two might even start dating.

He then looks at the ones on the dance floor. TK and Kari were dancing with each other, Revmon is in a group of kids about the ages of six and eight, Davis had found a dance partner, and Joe and Sharon were dancing too. He had his share of dance partner, surprisingly enough. A total of eight and it's now getting close to 10:00 pm.

He soon notices that few people realize this fact or the parents of the kids might have left two hours ago. He looks amused as not one of the people around here seem to notice the time. He sits at the table, looking around him.

He hears something behind him and turns to find Guilmon X behind him. "Fanglongmon let you come here?" He asks the red Digimon. "Yip. Looks like fun." Guilmon X says. He nods in agreement with that. "Revmon's over with the kids." He says to the X Digimon. "Thank you. See you later." Guilmon X says as he head to where Revmon is. He just grins and decides to watch what happens next.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

He wakes in his own bed and smiles as he remembers last night's events. It took the Digidestine a good thirty minutes to figure out that Guilmon X was on the dance floor. Despite their best effort, Guilmon X remained until 11:30, when the party came to an end. Then without being near a computer, Guilmon X vanished.

He didn't tell anyone about how or why Guilmon X was there, mostly because they never asked him about the virus. It was probably the first Halloween prank that Fanglongmon ever did and he like that. He has already found that Fanglongmon was more social then the other four. He's been exchanging E-mails through Gennai to Fanglongmon.

He gets up and looks himself over in the mirror. Nothings changed and he then leaves the room. He finds TK making breakfast and says, "Hey TK." "Morning, little bro." TK says. He snorts at the 'little' part. "We're going swimming this Saturday. I don't care who comes, but we're going swimming!" He informs his 'big' brother. TK gulps at this, for when they went together, he usually keeps them in the pool for hours on end. He claims to help build TK's slender, but muscular form. He knows it works for him.

TK grumbles at this, he knows that TK doesn't might that part; it's the girls hitting on him that turns him off. They usually go swimming together every six months, but now he decided that for that 'little' brother commented he needed a way to keep TK from using it again. He doesn't mind that TK told that story about him and the catnip. Plus he just needs something to make him feel exhausted and swimming does that very well.

Soon they began to eat and Revmon joins them too. They soon finish off the food and they then start on their homework. He finishes before TK and heads for the computer to play a game. It's an American game called StarCraft and it has these three races to play. He finds it entertaining to play for there was a story to it.

(-----------------------------------------TK-----------------------------------------)

He tried to get Matt to come, but his older brother refused on the ground that he didn't want to be eyed like a hunk of meat. He talked Kari into coming with ease. When Mimi heard about it, she talked with Yolei and Sora. Both were happy to come same as Davis and Tai. Izzy and Joe were busy and Cody said maybe. Ken had soccer practice.

He sighs as he looks around the pool. He finds Jager speaking with Tai. He wonders just what they're talking about, but then figures that it might be about Kari and him. He looks for the girls and soon spies Kari's slender form. He waves when she turns to him. She waves back too.

He turns to see if Jager has finished talking with Tai and finds that his 'twin' was on his way over. "Ready?" Jager asks him. He smiles and nods. They head for the diving board. He goes first and does a back flip. Jager then does drills into the water. Then when he's about to go for his second dive, Davis steps up. He watches with interest as Davis walks onto the board. Then Davis jumps off, Davis belly flops. He flinches in sympathy pain.

Jager and him dive for a good hour before just swimming around the pool. Then after the others stop to relax, they start a game of volleyball. They played this for a good thirty minutes before their friends take another break. Between Jager and him, they usually see who can out last each other. It started when he was ten and thought that he could out last Jager in the pool without taking breaks. Ever since then, he's been trying harder and harder to last longer each time. He even goes swimming every month between the times with Jager. He's been getting a better work out then if he pumped weights or ran.

Its 5:52 pm when Kari swam over to him. "Want to leave? I think we can leave while Tai's flirting with Sora." He smiles at this and looks over at Jager. He waves Jager over and when his brother appears, "I'm going with Kari, ok?" Jager smiles and says, "Good luck then. Also, Kari, keep him from falling over, ok?" Soon they get out of the pool, they split up.

They'll be meetings at the entrance. He soon finishes up with his shower and then dries off.

To Readers:

Happy New Year's! Hope you guys have a fun time last night. Thanks for reading this story.

To be continued …


	33. Chapter 33

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 33

It's Christmas in eight days time and he finish buying groceries. He's on his way home in his nice warm car. Ever since November 10th, it's been snowing on and off. His also waiting for the light to change colour as he's listening to Christmas music. Sadly, Revmon hid all of his regular CDs and replaced them with holiday music, so he had no choice and listening to radio stations were worse then CDs. He didn't need to hear the special deals going on or something like that.

Soon the lights change and he is on his way to his apartment. He soon parks in is usual spot and stops the car. He then puts his gloves on and then opens the door after he takes out his keys. He then closes the door and walks to the back of the car. He opens the trunk and begins to take out the seven bags of groceries. He closes the trunk and uses his starter to lock the doors. Then he heads inside with his bags.

He waits by the elevator. As he waits he thinks back to October. He thinks back to the transformation that both TK and him went through and then about him having an X-Antibody. He doesn't know what it's doing to him, only that it's the reason he's alive. He does have a meeting with Fanglongmon tomorrow and Revmon wasn't coming with him. He wonders just what is so important that Revmon would rather be here then by his side, but then; it's safe enough for Fanglongmon is a mega and a sovereign.

The doors open and he walks into the elevator. He's arms are not the least bit tired from carrying the heavy bags. He's never thought about it before, but now he's reflecting more on what he can do now that he couldn't do before. It's been kind of interesting to think about them too. Though he now attributes his appearance to the X-Antibody.

He reaches his floor and he walks out of the elevator. He soon stands in front of his door and he rings the doorbell. Revmon opens the door and he walks in. He hands Revmon three of the bags and he then walks over to the table and places the remaining four bags on the table.

He then walks back to the door to take off his boots, gloves, hat, and jacket. He hangs up his jacket on the hanger. He then helps Revmon unpack the stuff. Soon they finish up and he then heads for the computer. He hears Revmon unmute the TV.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

He stands in Gennai's home, waiting for the gate to open. It's ten in the morning and the gate finally opens. He finds himself once again finds himself in a cave. He also finds Fanglongmon in front of him. "Good Morning Fanglongmon." He says to the Digimon in front of him. "Morning Jager, Revmon decided not to come?" The gold dragon asks. He nods and says, "I believe he feels confident that I'm safe with you." The mega chuckles at this.

Then the dragon gets up and lowers his head in front of him. "Climb on, I have something to show you." Fanglongmon says. He climbs onto Fanglongmon's head. Soon they're on their way to some other part of the cave.

(-------------------------------------Revmon---------------------------------------)

It's not that he didn't want to go with Jager; it's just that the Digimon were meeting on the same day to discus Christmas. It was also a private affair too. It was also Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Veemon's first time dealing with Christmas.

"So to begin, are we or are not going to have our own Christmas party?" Agumon begins. "Why not vote on it?" Patamon asks. "Why not, ok everyone who wants to have our own Christmas party, raise your hand." Agumon says. Everyone raised their hands or paws. "It's decided then, now who else are we going to invite?" Gatomon asks. "Leomon." Gomamon says. "Ogremon." Biyomon adds. "Wizardmon!" Gatomon proclaims. "Meramon, Frigimon, and Mojyamon!" Gabumon adds. "Those Gekomon and Otamamon that call Mimi princess." Palmon says. "Don't for get about Andromon!" Patamon says. "Shouldn't we be writing this down?" Wormon asks. "Good idea. Just wait, I'll get paper and a pen." He says and heads to his pack.

He then begins to write down names said so far and then a few more that the others added. They finish with the guest list and he then begins to write on a new page listing the stuff they need for their party. Soon they turn to how much food and drink they'll need as well as cups and plates. He offered his CD player and the holiday CDs that he has. They'll deal with the problem of where to plug it in later, for now they were just getting an idea of what they need.

He listens to who can get what and then writes it down. He then hands the list over to the Digimon. Soon they finish up with the meeting and they depart. The party will be on the 23rd, for the Digidestine will be having a Christmas party on the 24th. He then picks up his pack, after putting the pad of paper and the pen away, and decides to hike around. It's been awhile since he last just traveled around on his own. He'll make it to Gennai's to hook up with his partner.

(---------------------------------------Jager-----------------------------------------)

They stop in a room with stone rings floating around. The sight of it all awes him, for he's never encountered anything like this in his long life. He looks around as they fly through the place. "What is this all for?" He asks Fanglongmon. "This is where I keep the history records. This whole room is the place where history is stored and kept. You see those stone rings, right?" He nods and the gold dragon continues. "They are like videos or DVDs. Here, try this one."

He holds still as Fanglongmon pushes him through one. He then watches as this tower comes into being. He then hears a voice say, "When Yggdrasil came into being and it was lonely. So it created creatures to keep it company." He watches as Digi Eggs began to appear by Yggdrasil's roots. Then before his eyes, they hatched. The voice continues, "So it was that the first Digimon came into being."

He blinks as he finds himself again in the record room. He climbs onto the stone ring and then back onto Fanglongmon's head. He asks, "So this Yggdrasil created Digimon, but who created Yggdrasil?" "How do you think?" Fanglongmon asks him. He thinks about it and then says, "Humans?" "Correct. In that reality, humans created Yggdrasil and then it created Digimon. I arrived there in time to witness Yggdrasil's creation and the Digimon it created. It also created a Digital World for its children. Then something happened. Then the X-Antibody became a fact of life for some Digimon." Fanglongmon says sadly as he heads for another stone ring.

He again finds himself staring at a scene acting out before him. He watches as Digimon move around through out the Digital World. "The Digimon thrived in the world Yggdrasil created for them. Soon they multiplied and Digivolve into more powerful forms." He watches as different Digimon Digivolve before his very eyes. "Soon Yggdrasil found that it was dealing with too much data, for with each Digimon that hatched and then Digivolved, it began to become over worked. So Yggdrasil came up with a way to cut down on the Data." He watches as some kind of ark is built and then some Digimon walking on board. He then is horrified at what happens next. "After selecting certain Digimon to be spared, Yggdrasil then released a program to eliminate the remaining Digimon." He before his very eyes Digimon run scared away from this cloud and the few that get caught in it were deleted. "But there were some Digimon that had an antibody against the program and soon this antibody transformed its host." He watches as a Greymon is caught in the mist, but undergoes a transformation. "These Digimon were able to survive the purge by their creator, Yggdrasil. They were the first Digimon to be call X Digimon." He sees the survivors gathering together. He sees some that he's never seen before and a few that he has encountered in their normal forms.

He once again finds that it's over and he climbs onto the stone ring. Then onto Fanglongmon's head. "Why?" He asks in a soft voice. "Yggdrasil didn't expect to be dealing with so much data. I couldn't stop the program that Yggdrasil released. I had been working non-stop on creating a lair for myself. When I learnt about it, I was greatly sadden at the loss. But I did help create the three layers of the new world, though nobody suspected my involvement though." Fanglongmon says. He sighs and says, "You also didn't want to interfere too much. I felt the same way with Myotismon and the Dark Masters. I wanted to fight their battles for them, but I knew that they needed to fight them on their own." "It is hard to just stand back and watch, especially when you know you could end it for them." Fanglongmon says wistfully.

They drifted through the room. Both lost in their own thoughts. "So when those Digimon murdered me, something simulator happened. I had the framework for the Antibody and it activated when I was killed." He says after a good fourteen minutes of silence. "And you activated it in your partner. For your partner was created from data scanned from you." Fanglongmon says. "So, are there other Digimon that also have the framework for the Antibody program?" He asks. "In Azulongmon's realm, probably 1 out of 500." The gold Digimon answers. "No matter how many times that those Digimon are deleted, they'll not activate the program. With you and Revmon, it was under special circumstances and they might never happen again." The mega adds.

As they began to journey out of the room, he asks, "Could I activate TK's framework?" Fanglongmon pause and says, "Why do I have this feeling that things are just getting interesting?" He just sighs and says, "I wonder how long till it happens." "Knowing your luck, when he reaches the same age as you." Fanglongmon says. He had to agree with that.

(---------------------------------------TK-------------------------------------------)

He just stares at his twin brother. "You're saying that Patamon and I might end up activating this proto Antibody?" He says slowly. "That's what Fanglongmon and I think." Jager answers. He swallows at this and asks, "Ok, does anyone else know about this?" "Nope." Jager says.

He then glances at his partner and Patamon looks dazed. "So, just how will this affect Patamon and me? Will it cause Patamon to have a different form?" He asks. "Most likely, Patamon will just add an X at the end of his name." His older brother tells him. He sighs and just decides to worry about it later.

It's the evening and Jager had wanted to talk to him about something. Both Patamon and him used the Digi Port to come to Jager's apartment. He didn't want to travel through the snow. He wonders just how many surprises does Jager have left. But then, they never thought too much about it. _'Maybe we should have, I mean, Jager and I are twins. I wonder if it's too late to break the connection?'_ He thinks.

"Why not break the connection?" Patamon asks. "It'll take three years for it to finally break apart. It also might activate the Antibody right away. You guys have been connected for a good four years and the sudden break…" Revmon says. He says, "No point breaking it then. You mind if we leave?" "No, it's a lot to take in. See you later." Jager says.

He picks up his partner and uses the Digi Port. He decides to spend time in the Digital World before going home. He just hopes things will work out in the end.

To be continued …


	34. Chapter 34

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 34

It's his and Jager's birthday today. He'll be turning fourteen today and he's a bit nervous about it. He still remembers about how today might be the end of him aging as well as him looking the way he does. He knows that it'll be a while before they find out if they're aging or not, but today could be the day when his Antibody activates, along with Patamon's.

He told Kari about everything five days after Jager told him. She was very supportive and they have only grown closer since. They have also started going official six months ago. It was Kari asked him to be her boyfriend and he said yes. It had been on of the happiest days of his life.

He closes his eyes and tries to calm down. He takes deep breaths and counts to ten before exhaling. He does this for five minutes and he soon finds himself calming down. He opens his eyes and glance at where Jager is waiting. He sits down and asks, "How long do you think we'll be here for?" Jager snaps out of his thoughts and answers "Might be a couple of hours." "What are you thinking about?" He asks. "About the last demon lord." His brother says. He is interested in this. "You guys haven't talked about that one yet. Maybe you could tell it while we wait?" He asks.

(--------------------------------------Jager------------------------------------------)

"You guys haven't talked about that one yet. Maybe you could tell it while we wait?" His younger brother asks him. He smiles a bit at this and nods. "The last demon lord was Barbamon. He was an expert at casting spells. Surprisingly, Revmon and I decided to for go trailing through the surrounding area of the base…"

(-/-/-/-)

He sits on Shalindramon's back. He stares at the volcano that is Barbamon's base. They had decided that it was too much of a hustle to try and sneak into the base. They decided on the direct approach for this one.

Currently they have eight Airdramon on Shalindramon's tail. They have been dodging attacks from them and have also countered attacked too. They use to have eighteen Airdramon tailing them; the ten were victims of Shadow Beam and Star Storm.

"There! By the crystal!" He shouts and points. "On it!" His partner says. Soon they are diving towards the crystal. They enter the cave system without the Airdramon being able to follow them. They continue to fly through the caverns until they found a good spot to relax at. His partner had been doing some fancy flying for the last hour and Shalindramon needs his rest.

His partner transforms back into Revmon and they then just sit down. He takes out two water bottles and tosses one to Revmon. They gulp down some of the water and then he puts the bottles back into his pack. They rest for another ten minutes. Then they got up off the ground and Revmon Armour Digivolves into Shalindramon. He climbs onto his partner's back and they're off.

They travel for a good three hours, evading attacks from Meramon and DarkLizardmon. They finally come to a platform in the middle of lava pit. They land there and his partner transforms back into Revmon. They both were feeling the heat.

They study the platform when crystal things appear. Revmon dodges the rocks thrown by the crystal things. Then Revmon uses Air Slasher to send the three flying. "I'll have to improve that spell." A voice says.

Revmon and him are now on their guard. "Well I might as well introduce myself, I'm Barbamon." A Digimon appears before them. Barbamon holds a staff in his one hand and nothing in the other. The robe that the demon lord is wearing is mostly blue with red designs on it. Barbamon's wings were also red too. All in all, Barbamon isn't that tall for a mega level Digimon.

"Lets make this quick, shall we? I have a world to conquer you know." Barbamon says in a bored voice. He sighs and Revmon moves forward. "Revmon Warp Digivolve to… SangRyuumon!" The great red dragon towers over everyone.

Barbamon then says, "Pandemonium Lost!" The attack hits SangRyuumon and his partner snorts and takes a swing at the smaller mega. Barbamon teleports out of the way and Barbamon attacks with Pandemonium Lost. His partner bats the attack away and snaps at Barbamon.

"This could be much harder then I first thought it would be." Barbamon says as he dodges another swipe of his partner's claws. Then Barbamon bangs the end of his staff onto the ground. Barbamon chants and a shape appears out of the ground. It's a dragon like being made out of lava.

He just stares at the thing Barbamon summoned. It looks to be Chinese dragon. There's stem coming off the fake dragon. Its feet were already burning the ground it's standing on. The thing the tries to roar but no sound is heard from it. The thing is smaller and more snakelike then his partner, he just hopes that SangRyuumon will take that into account.

The fake dragon charges his partner and SangRyuumon uses his tail to attack. The metal blade enters the lava creature and then SangRyuumon sends it into the air. His partner then uses Forgotten Chaos on the thing. He looks at his partner's tail blade and finds that other then it looking a bit red, it looks fine.

"Bravo. But now you can't use that lovely attack again." Barbamon says. "Why not?" He asks. "I just scanned the attack and have put up a shield to divert the attack into the volcano. You use it and this volcano erupts. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" Barbamon says dryly.

"Find, Blood Curse!" His partner growls out. He watches as something comes out of his partner's body and surrounds Barbamon. The stuff is red and takes the shape of small dragons. They attack Barbamon, the mega tries to fend them off, but they soon overwhelm the demon lord. The small red dragons tear Barbamon apart.

Once Barbamon is gone, the volcano begins to erupt. He quickly climbs up his partner's hind leg. He makes it to the back of his partner before his partner takes off. SangRyuumon breaks through the top of the volcano, they soar above the erupting volcano. They soon leave the area after a good two minutes. They didn't look back.

(-/-/-/-)

He finishes up the story. "I didn't know that SangRyuumon had another attack other then Forgotten Chaos." TK says. He shrugs and says, "Revmon just likes to use the one. As a mega, Revmon has three attacks. Other then Curse Blood and Forgotten Chaos, there's Eternal Chaos. This attack engulfs a large area. It totally corrupts the data of the surrounding area. I had him show me it once and believe me; it took Gennai and me three years to sort out the bugs and to repair the damaged data. It was also the first time that I ever seen Azulongmon so angry."

(----------------------------------------TK------------------------------------------)

He just looks awed at this bit of information. "You got a sovereign angry?" He says. His brother just nods. "And you're still alive?" He asks. "Yip." Jager says. He just shakes his head, trying to get over the fact that Revmon could have so much power.

The door opens and Joe says, "It's time." They exchange a glance before he steps through the door. They had been locked in a room cause someone thought it might be more of a surprise that way.

He walks into the room and looks surprise at the cake and about how many presents there are. There were also other Digidestine other then their group. It was in January of two years ago that they found out about other kids partnered with Digimon. The reason that they hadn't ran into them in the Digital World was simple, they didn't know how to use the Digi Port, so they've been hiding their Digimon partners since Spiral Mountain appeared in the skies around the world. When Gennai did try to reach them, they only thought it a hoax. It wasn't until Mimi finding a Betamon who is Michel's partner did they become aware of them. With Gennai's help, they tracked down the others and taught them how to access the Digi Port. They also made new friends along the way. Though Jager and Revmon did admit that they knew that there were others who have been partnered with Digimon, they just didn't know if they still were around in this timeline.

He greets people and then continues to look around, hoping to find Kari. He spies Guilmon X talking with Ken and Izzy. He's stunned at that, but continues to look around. He notices that Sora, Mimi, and Yolei were also not around. He looks for Tai and asks, "Kari?" Tai grins and says, "Kitchen." "Thanks." He says to Tai. He leaves Tai and Matt alone and heads for the kitchen.

He opens the door and tries to walk into the kitchen when Yolei shuts the door. "You'll just have to wait, lover boy. We need all the hand we have and you whisking your princess away will have to wait." Yolei tells him. He sighs and turns away from the kitchen.

Before he enters the room again, Patamon finds him. "Happy Birthday TK!" His partner says to him. "Thanks Patamon. Where's Jager?" He asks. "Over with Joe and Sharon." Patamon answers. Patamon then takes his usual spot on his head.

He finds Jager talking with Joe and his girl friend. He didn't know how the story went, but Jager helped Joe meet up with Sharon at a Halloween party years ago. If anyone was to be Joe's best man at his wedding, it will be Jager.

"Hey man! Happy Birthday." Davis says. He turns to find Davis behind him. Davis has grown over the two years and now has a better relationship with Tai, now that Davis gave up on Tai's sister.

Also when Davis, Cody, and Yolei were told about Jager's past, they took it real well. Davis tried to pump info about girls and Yolei just hugged Ken real close. Cody just shrugged it off. It should be noted that Yolei and Ken had been trying to connect on their own, without Jager ever mentioning about Ken and Yolei dating, so learning that they had, only made Yolei think that they were destine to be together.

"Thanks, Davis." He says. "No problem." Davis says and they talk for a bit. Then they separate, Davis when to find his French girlfriend and he went to get something to drink.

More people come up to talk with him and to wish him a happy birthday. He moves around the room, either being dragged about or of his own will. Then he notices that someone's coming from the kitchen. He sighs as he finds that it's just Sora. He watches with amusement as Tai sweet talks his girlfriend. He watches as Sora leads Tai on for a few minutes before heading back to the kitchen. Matt slaps Tai on the shoulder and tells Tai something. He just shakes his head and continues on moving through the room.

(---------------------------------------Revmon-------------------------------------)

He grins innocently as the food appears. He knows that Jager's doesn't believe him but Mimi interferes with Jager moving towards him. He looks around for Matt; he watches as Matt rolls his eyes as his girlfriend leads Jager towards where TK is.

He slowly makes his way towards his spot by Jager. He hopes that by the time he reaches Jager, his partner will be too busy to glare at him. He really needs to get Jager a girlfriend. He knows that whatever feelings Jager has for Kari, they didn't transfer to this Kari.

He pulls out his chair and listens to everyone finish singing Happy Birthday. They then started eating, the signal for the others to begin. He decided to get help with finding Jager a girlfriend. He knows that Mimi will be thrilled with this.

To be continued …


	35. Chapter 35

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 35

He sighs as he looks at the teen before him. He can't believe that he's on a date with her; he recalls that her name started with an M. This was the fifth date that he's gone on since TK turned fourteen. There was still no signs of the X-Antibody beginning activated in either TK or Patamon, not that this didn't mean much, it could still activate one day.

He's technology twenty years old now and his thinking about his future. He is almost finished his programming classes in University and he's thinking of a career in the movie industry, more likely in the special effects department. But for now, he'll focus on earning his credits to graduate from University.

He focuses in on his date when she asks, "So, you want to go see a movie?" He smiles politely and says, "Why don't you pick?" Her eyes glow at this and he is soon dragged out of the restaurant. He wonders if maybe it's time to retaliate on those that keep setting him up on dates. He knows who to ask, Tai and Matt will know.

He smiles wickedly as he lets his thoughts wonder on just how to get them back. He as an idea in mind, but will need to find the right someone. They enter into his car and he is on his way to the movie theatre.

(----------------------------------------Lin------------------------------------------)

She sketches this kid on a skateboard, she has to admit that the kid was talented, or she wouldn't have picked him out of the crowd. She finishes the last few lines of her drawing and then examines what she sketched. Satisfied, she looks for another target.

She spots one, this kid around her age is moving through the crowd, but it's the way the guy moves across the grass that catches her attention. The way he moves was predatory like, then she studies what the guy is wearing.

He has on a black shirt with an image of a red dragon on the back of it. His wearing navy jeans that show off his butt real well and white runners. The guy also has his hair dyed white and looks totally out of it from the look on his face. He's tall, about six feet in height and, from her angle, has green eyes.

She smiles and admits that he's cute. She opens her notebook to a new page and waits for him to stand still. Soon she's in luck, for he finds a large tree and leans on it. She then begins to draw light lines at first and then glancing up every few seconds to make sure she's capturing the real him on her page.

Soon she begins to study him in earnest as to get the right detail for her sketch. She also then notes that he's scanning the crowd for something, but she couldn't see his other eye cause he wasn't glancing in her direction. Soon she finishes her sketch and begins to draw him walking and just a head pose.

She then puts her notebook away and just decides to look at him. She knew full well that he's most likely waiting for his girl friend. _'I wonder who's the lucky girl to claim him for a boyfriend. She's probably some air head with tons of cash.'_ She thinks.

After five more minutes, she notices someone walking towards the guy she's been watching. _'Is that Matt from the Ice Wolves? It is! I wonder if I could get his autograph?'_ She thinks as she watches as the two teens greet each other.

She's curious now who the green eyed guy is to be on talking terms with a hottie like Matt Ishida. She decides to get in closer to the pair, if only to learn the guy's name. She quickly packs her stuff and walks towards a tree close to where the two were.

Soon she catches the last part of what no name is saying to Matt. "… can't you maybe talk Mimi out of it? I really don't need to be set up on dates that they keeps setting me up for. I only go out with them as to not hurt their feelings." "Did you try talking with Tai?" Matt asks. "No luck, he's decided to only help if I come up with a solid plan that doesn't show any evidence that he had a hand in it." The guy answers sourly. She hears Matt sigh and then says, "You're working on one, right? I really don't know just what might make Mimi lose interest on setting you up on dates. I also think Rev, has a hand in this too." "Of course Rev does! He's most likely the one that suggested that Sora and Mimi help set me up on dates. I'm thinking of talking with Rev to visit with Growl for a week, but that might be only thing I can do to him. He is my best friend when everything is settled." Unknown says Matt.

She thinks about this information. She knows that Matt's girlfriend is a girl called Mimi, though nobody knows her last name. Now it seems that it's more likely that Matt's friend is also available too. She didn't know just how to interpret that; either the guy is mental or gay.

She frowns as she focuses in on the next part. "You ever date before they set you up on these dates?" Matt asks. "No, I just didn't want anyone to notice, you know. They might also freak out when they find out about Rev. I don't want some girl tattling to the new paper or selling the info." Matt's friend says. "You really thought this through, huh?" Matt asks, clearly impressed. "I had a lots of time to think about it." The guy says.

She blinks in surprise about the part about this Rev guy. She's now more interested in the guy then before, but she now just wonders how to get connected. She frowns as she ponders this.

(---------------------------------------Jager-----------------------------------------)

He just didn't know what to do. He really had hoped that Matt could help out, but it seems that he might needed use the plan he's been thinking about. He didn't really want to go through with it, but it seems that it's the only way.

He watches as Matt leaves and then notices someone by the tree in a few feet away and a little to the left. He then studies the shadow on the ground and could note that it seems that they had someone spying on them. He sighs, wondering if it was one of Matt's fan girls.

He moves quietly towards the tree and looks behind it. He finds a girl, not that he's stunned at this though. He notices that she's busy thinking and hasn't notice that he's here.

He then sizes up the fourteen year old. She has light brown hair with blond highlights and she has bluish eyes. He guesses that she's taller then the Digidestine of Light. He notes that she's wearing a dark green shirt with a black windbreaker. The pants had tree colours and they were brown, black, and green. He sees the backpack by her feet.

He studies her for a good three minutes and then says, "Heard anything of interest?" He watches as she looks startled and then looks at him with dawning horror. "I, um, I was… looking at this tree! Yea, it's really old and its bark is very cracked." She says lamely. He looks unamused at this. "You were spying. Just what did you hear?" He asks. "Just that you don't like going on dates set up by this two girls and that one of them seems to be Matt's girlfriend." She says, clearly unhappy about confronting him.

He studies her and then says slowly, "And you are?" "Lin Strith." Lin says. He sighs and says, "Jager Kimura." She looks surprised at him giving her his name. "So, now what?" She asks. _'What indeed.'_ He thinks as he stares at the teen in front of him.

(----------------------------------------Lin------------------------------------------)

She stares into Jager's mismatched eyes. As odd as it was, she believes that they were real and not contacts. The right eye was silvery blue eye and not the green she thought it would be. She feels so stupid about getting caught this way, but she'll be lucky if he didn't tell her to bug off. She really didn't want that, she was too curious about who Rev is and what the big secret is about the guy.

"Meet me here tomorrow around five." He tells her and then leaves her alone. She begins to panic about what the guy wanted. She doesn't know weather to show up or not. She slowly picks up her pack and heads for home.

(---------------------------------------Revmon-------------------------------------)

He blinks in surprise at his partner's suggestion. It's true that Guilmon X is now Growlmon X and that nobody has ever seen a Growlmon, let alone a Growlmon X. He had to admit that this was too tempting to miss out on. He could also visit with Raptordramon too for a spar.

But then he begins to wonder if the real reason was to get him away from the apartment. It was a given that Jager knew who was setting him up as well as who started it too. But then, it looks that Jager might be luring him away from the apartment and away from any means of communication with Sora and Mimi.

'_I guess Jager needs the week to come up with a plan. By then, I'll come up with a few counter plans, so it more or less a win-win then.'_ He thinks to himself. "I'll go. I leave tomorrow morning though." He informs Jager. Jager grins at this and nods. "I can live with that." His partner says and he watches as his partner and best friend heads to the fridge to start supper. He studies Jager for a few minutes and then just shrugs; he'll wait for Jager to slip up and give him a few hints at what he's planning.

He turns to watch the show from America. He snorts as a commercial appears. The commercial had to do about this new movie being released into theatres in America.

(--------------------------------------Jager------------------------------------------)

He checks the time and finds that it's two minutes to five. He then spots Lin walking slowly towards him. He could see that Lin didn't look too thrilled with coming to meet him. Not that he blames the teen, but she did spy on Matt and him, and he figures that she could make it up to him by dating him to get Sora, Mimi, and Revmon off his back. His also glad that they didn't say Revmon or Growlmon during their conversation. He didn't know just how much she heard, but it had to be more then what she told him.

Soon Lin stands before him, looking anywhere but at him. He sighs and feels a bit sorry for her, but he really wants to have control over his own love life again. He decides to begin.

"I'm not going to bite, you know." He says to Lin. Lin looks up quickly and then looks of to her left. "Then why did you want to meet up with me?" Lin asks. "I need to prove to them that I don't need them fixing me up with girls. That I could get a girl without them interfering in my life." He says. Lin looks him in the face and asks, "Just what's in it for me?" He smiles a bit and says, "How about going to Matt's concerts and going back stage afterwards?" Lin looks stunned at this offer and then recovers, asks, "Just what is your relationship with the Ice Wolves?" "I'm a relative of sorts to Matt." He informs her. She looks torn between accepting and rejecting the offer.

He decides to add something to make sure she agrees. "You can also meet with Matt's and mine group of friends. See Matt outside of the music seen." He adds. He watches as Lin weighs all the pros and cons of dating him. He doubts that she'd go for it if it was just him paying for them on the dates, for he knows he gave her a huge scare the other day.

(----------------------------------------Lin------------------------------------------)

She can't believe the whole thing, not only dating someone as cute as Jager, even if he unnerved her yesterday, but also going to any of Matt's concerts with backstage passes. She's not that big of a fan of the Ice Wolves, but she did find some of the members cute. She also wants to know more about Jager and watch him interact with his friends. She finishes thinking about it and says, "Sure, as long as you pay on the dates." She notices that Jager didn't care about that and figures out that he planned to from the beginning.

"Here's my number for my place and under it is my cell phone number." He says after he writes them out on a small piece of paper. She takes the paper with the phone numbers and pockets it. Then demands, "Well are we going or not?" Jager nods and leads the way. Tonight the Ice Wolves had a concert and seeing as Jager promised about taking her to see the Ice Wolves play and go backstage, them might as well begin this very night.

To be continued …


	36. Chapter 36

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 36

She blinks as Mimi begins to chat with her over Jager. They've been going out for the last five nights, beginning with the first night. She found it odd to be around this group, especially how they seem to be so close, almost like a family.

She tries to listen but finds that the task just seems impossible, but she could tell that Yolei might be the only one out of the girls that is really listening to Matt's girlfriend. She glances to her right to see Sora looking at Tai and then to her left to see Kari watching TK interact with Ken and Davis.

She then turns back to watching Mimi. "So, what do you like best about Jager?" Mimi asks suddenly, it seems to her. She blinks and answers without thinking, "His eyes." She finds the whole group looking at her and she adds, "They just seem so… ancient." She wonders if she could be any lamer.

She's surprise that the others all nod at this. "Sounds about right." Mimi says. "You've been to his place yet?" Kari asks. She shakes her head no. "Me alone in a apartment with a guy?" She asks with a bit of a hint in her voice. "He wouldn't." Yolei says. "He's a gentlemen. The thing is, you've been going out to the theatre and stuff, right?" Sora asks. She nods at this. "He's got this huge big screen TV in the living room with DVDs and satellite. Plus he can cook." Mimi informs her.

She blinks at this, she never really given much thought in checking out Jager's place and from the way they talk about it; it must be a nice place. "I don't know if he would go for that." She admits to them. "We could go and ask him right now. Maybe check it out tonight." Yolei says.

Before she knows it, Mimi and Yolei have grabbed her by both her hands and leading her towards Jager. She watches as Joe notices them before the other two. Izzy and Jager also turn around after Joe says something. They get close and Mimi says, "I hear you've not invited Lin to your place yet Jager! Shouldn't you two spend time in a private place once in a while?" Jager blinks at this and says, "I thought Lin might be too scared to be alone with a guy at his place." She's relieved at the answer, meaning that he did care about her feelings at least.

"O please! You wouldn't try anything to her and she's might be getting bored going out all the time! Right Lin?" Yolei asks her. "I kind of am…" She says and Yolei then says, "So there you have it! The two of you could spend a quiet evening alone at Jager's." Mimi adds, "I'll be willing to go grocery shopping, as to help pick out something for a romantic dinner for two." "No thank you Mimi. I have some fish to the freezer that will do." Jager says quickly.

Soon they head back the where Kari and Soar are waiting. She can't believe what has just happened. Now she knows why Jager wants the girls off his tail about dating. She feels kind of sorry for Jager, but when this is all over, they'll break it off. She didn't know just what to think about that, for on the one hand, she was beginning to like Jager as a person, even if he conned her into dating him, but he never pride into her private life or tried to keep her off balance.

'_The concerts and spending time with this group are just bonuses that I get from being Jager's girlfriend. It's odd; they all seem to approve of me after meeting three days ago. They treat me like I belong…'_ She thinks as she listens with half an ear to the conversation going on before her.

(-----------------------------------------TK-----------------------------------------)

He noticed the distant look on Lin's face after talking with Jager and them. Surprisingly, he didn't know just what to think about his twin brother dating. He did find that Lin is a nice enough girl and seems to be really into Jager from then just his looks. Everyone could tell that about Lin and that's why they made sure to treat her like one of them. Now that question is, will Jager and Lin last?

He didn't know what feelings Jager has for Lin, but it looks like Lin might be falling hard and fast for his brother. He'll have to probe Jager about it, especially before Kari asks him to do it. He just hopes that it's two-sided relationship. It wouldn't be fair if it wasn't.

(---------------------------------------Jager-----------------------------------------)

He sighs as he checks the time, it's only five and Lin's going to be showing up at seven. He had plenty of time to have dinner more then ready for when Lin arrives. He sets the timer and then heads for the couch.

He doesn't turn on the TV, just lays there, thinking about the past five nights, well six if you count tonight. He had notice that Lin seems to be more interested in him then in the activists they do. He has seen those kind of looks before too, like on Tai and Sora's faces when they look at each other or on Kari and TK's faces. He didn't know how to stop Lin from developing those kind of feelings for him, for he didn't know if he could feel the same way towards Lin like she does towards him.

The phone rings and gets up to answer it. "Hello?" He says. "Hey Jager, it's me, TK." His brother says. "Hey TK, what's up?" He asks. "I calling to ask you about Lin." His little brother says. "O." He says. "What do you want to know?" He adds. "You do know that she's falling for you, right?" TK says. He sighs and says, "I know and we've only know each other for like six days already. I really don't know if I'm ready for that kind of relationship, TK." "You're well over two hundred and you think you're not ready for a girlfriend?" TK ask in a humorous tone. "I never thought too much about it during my time in the Digital World and only thought about it on and off for the last few years. I really don't know what I should feel, I know that Rev would give me his opinion and then talk me through the emotions." He says. "So, you'll be waiting for Rev to return before deciding what your feelings are?" TK asks. "He's going to be back in a day or so, I think this could wait that long." He answers. "True, it might just her first love and she'll fall out of love too." TK says. "It could happen." He agrees.

They chat for a good eleven minutes before hanging up. He then checks on the food and then returns to the couch. He thinks over plans for the next festival that's coming up. He wonders just what to wear to it.

(---------------------------------------Lin-------------------------------------------)

She walks to the door with Jager's apartment number on it. She pause and for a second wishes to just turn around and leave, but that feeling quickly passes and she rings the doorbell. The door opens and Jager motions her into the apartment.

She walks into the apartment and takes off her shoes and jacket too. She looks around and just stares at the big screen TV. _'They weren't joking about that. I don't think I've ever been this close to one outside the mall. I wonder what his parents do for a living.'_ She thinks, and then she smells something really good. She turns towards the kitchen area and finds that Jager is almost done placing the food on the table.

She walks to the table and sits down where the other place setting is. Soon Jager begins to ask her what she wants on her plate. She tells him and soon her plate is full. Jager then loads food onto his own plate and they then start eating at the same time.

She found the food to be really good and much better then her own. "So, this is the apartment that you live in. Are you're parents coming home soon?" She asks. She watches as Jager looks puzzled at this and then he answers, "I live on my own, you see." She looks surprised at this and Jager adds, "I got a large bank account, I don't manage it, a old friend does. You see I'm in university." She looks stunned at this and says, "So you're a genius then?" Jager nods at this, "I guess you could say that. I'm usually ahead of my classmate on certain things." "You don't act like one." She says. "I usually thought most genius were snobby and aloof." She adds. "Izzy's a genius, if that helps." Jager says.

She's surprise at that one. She just thought that Izzy was a computer nerd, like Yolei proclaims she is. "I guess I've just offended you and your friend." She says. "It's ok, you didn't know." Jager says. She smiles slightly at this. She still feels bad about what she said, but Jager will most likely wave off any apology she tries to say. She almost couldn't believe that she had be terrified of him, but then, the way they meet didn't leave a first good impression for either of them.

They soon finish dinner and she offers to help clean up. She expected to just put them into a dishwasher, but it seems that Jager doesn't use it too much. Only when he's too busy doing other things, so they soon finish washing the dishes and leave them out to dry off.

She then sits on the couch as Jager pops popcorn. She looks around for any pictures that might be hanging up or on the coffee table but finds recent pictures. She sighs and turns as Jager walks over with a large bowl of popcorn and puts it on the coffee table and then asks, "You want something to drink?" She answers, "Anything will be fine." Jager nods and brings back two cola drinks.

She then watches as Jager puts in a DVD. She then takes a sip out of her glass and gets comfortable. Jager then sits by her and pushes play. Jager glances at her and asks, "You want to skip trailers?" "If you want to." She says. Jager doesn't and they watched the trailers for different movies.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

She walks out of the apartment building, feeling content about everything that happened tonight. She waits at the bus stop, checking the time to see when the bus she needs will arrive. She leans against the sigh post, thinking about this evening.

'_I guess they were right about Jager being a gentleman. It wasn't like what I thought it would be like either. I now know more about him then I did before and I'm going to miss going out with him too. He's not only cute, but also kind. I wonder if we could still be friends after this?'_ She thinks, and then notices that her bus has arrived. She flashes the driver her bus pass and then finds a sit. The bus then starts up again and she stares out the window.

(---------------------------------------Jager-----------------------------------------)

He finishes turning off all the lights and then heads to his bedroom. He takes off his shirt and socks. He then moves under the sheets. He thinks through the events of the evening.

They didn't move towards each other during any of the two movies that they watched. It was more like two friends enjoying each other's company then a date. He's also figured out that he's growing fond of Lin in the way a guy grows fond of a girl. He sighs and closes his eyes after turning off his lamp. He tries to get some sleep, soon his fast asleep.

To be continued …


	37. Chapter 37

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 37

He waves bye to Growlmon X and Raptordramon. "Bye Revmon! See you later then!" Growlmon X says. He nods and steps onto the symbol that will teleports him right back to the apartment he shares with his partner.

Soon he finds himself back home. He grins and looks around for Jager, only to find that his partner isn't here. He takes his pack to his room and then dresses up. He picks up his keys and then leaves the apartment. He decides to head over to Sora's.

He knocks on the back door and soon Sora opens and says, "Hey Rev, come on in." He smiles and steps into the house. "Thank you." He says. They sit by the table and he asks, "I didn't see Jager when I arrived, do you know where he is?" Sora looks thoughtful and then says, "O, you don't know. He's at the beach with the others. I had to work today, so I couldn't go." He nods at this and asks, "So, any more girls lined up for Jager?" "Not really. It looks like we don't need to hook him up anymore." Sora informs him.

He frowns and wonders just what does that mean. "What's been going on then?" He asks finally. "Jager's dating a girl named Lin. He's been going out with her since you left." Sora says. He just stares at Sora in shock with his mouth moving but nothing coming out. Sora seems amused with this and continues, "She's fourteen years old and seems like a girl, though I don't know how they met though. I don't think anyone does." He recovers and sighs. "She's with him today then?" He asks. Sora nods her head at that.

He can't believe that Jager had actually found a girl to go out with. He tries real hard to picture it, but found it extremely hard to picture. He then changes the subject to something else. He'll have to think this over before he sees Jager again.

(---------------------------------------Kari------------------------------------------)

They had a game of beach valley ball. Izzy is the referee of the game while they were divided into two teams of fives, for Sora and Joe couldn't make it today, so Tai, Ken, Cody, Jager, and Mimi were on one team together while Matt, TK, Davis, Yolei, and she herself were on the other team and finally Lin decided to just help Izzy

"Ok! Four serving five!" Davis yells out and the serves the ball. Cody hits it over the net, she sends it back over, and then Tai spikes it over. Matt hits it up and Yolei spikes it over the net. Ken misses the ball so it lands on the ground by Jager's feet.

"Point to team two!" Izzy declares and Jager tosses the ball over the net. They then move positions. "Five serving five!" TK yells and the ball is sent over the net. Mimi hits the ball into the air and Jager then spikes it over the net. Yolei hits it and Tai then sends it back to her team's side. Davis drives for it, sending it into the air and she hits it over the net. Ken hits it over, Yolei sends it back, Jager makes it sail over the net, and Matt spikes it back. Tai and Cody collide and the ball lands on the sand.

They cheer at this as Izzy declares, "Point to team two!" Mimi sends the ball back over to their side and TK serves again. "Six serving five!" TK shouts. Cody hits the ball, Matt sends it flying over the net again, Ken sends it into the air and then Tai spikes it. They miss the ball and it lands by Yolei's feet.

"Point to team one!" Izzy says and the other team cheers. "Six serving six!" Cody says then serves the ball. The ball makes it over the net, Davis hits the ball, Jager then hits it back, Yolei hits it over the net, and Ken sends it right back. Davis and Matt try for the ball, but they both miss the ball, she sends it over the net. Tai catches the ball and Mimi goes to help Matt up while TK helps Davis up.

"I think we could do with a break. It's lunch." Izzy states as everyone walks back to where their stuff is set up. She glances over to where Lin and Jager are walking. She sighs as she watches them interact. They bother were interested in each other, but they just didn't want to talk about it. She decides to have a talk with Lin about it.

She then looks to where TK is and decides to have TK talk to Jager about it. She moves closer to where her boyfriend is and whispers, "I don't suppose you could talk with Jager about his feelings for Lin?" TK sighs and says, "Did already and he's waiting to talk with Revmon about it." She looks surprise about that and then nods. "Revmon is coming back tonight, hope they talk it over then." She says. TK inclines his head down as to agree with that.

Soon the few good cooks among them take out some barque supplies and head to where they spotted. With Jager, Matt, Mimi, and TK gone it leaves her and the others at the site. _'Gatomon would love just laying around in the sun. Too bad Lin doesn't know about Digimon, but then it's Jager's choice about telling her too. Joe did with Sharon and its been working out pretty well.'_ She thinks as she walks over to where Lin is sitting.

"Hey. What to talk?" She asks as she sits down by Lin. The other girl looks surprise as she sits. "About what?" Lin asks. "About your feelings for Jager." She says. Lin looks uncomfortable at this and says, "It's not serious." She smiles at this and says, "But you want it to be." Lin looks guilty at this but doesn't deny it. "He scared me at first, you know? He surprised me about the whole dating thing, I didn't expect it, you know? I know that I'm not much to look at." Lin says.

She looks Lin over and didn't know just what to say, for Lin doesn't look too bad in her opinion but it seems that Lin wouldn't believe it if she told her. She sighs and says, "Trust me on this, if you ask Mimi and Sora to help you with you're wardrobe, you'll be having second thoughts about that one." Lin looks up at that and asks, "You ever let them do that to you?" "A few times." She admits. Lin looks thoughtful at this and she says, "It might work out, you know. Just don't give up on it, ok?" Lin looks away and then says, "He's only going out with me to get them to stop with setting him up." She nods and says, "I think everyone figured that one out. But he's not uncaring; he just has a few problems that he fears will keep him from having close relationship with someone of the opposite gender." It's as close to the true that she felt comfortable telling.

Lin looks thoughtful at this and says, "I guess we all have our secrets." She nods at this, knowing that Lin understands the hint. She hopes that Lin and Jager will last for quite some time, for they both seem to need each other. In what way, she didn't know, only that on some level she knows that they could help each other the longer they are together.

(----------------------------------------Lin------------------------------------------)

She thinks about what Kari said. She did know that Jager does have secrets, but the face that most of them knew that Jager was dating her to get out of going out on blind dates wasn't something she thought that they would figure out. She stares off at the ocean, more lost in her own thoughts then in the scenery before her.

'_So they knew that we were only going out to stop him from going on more blind dates. They don't seem to pity me or hate me; they just seem to accept me. I've never met people who were so accepting of a stranger.'_ She thinks, then she hears someone call her name and she snaps out of it. She turns to where she heard her name come from and finds that the others were back with cooked hamburgers and hotdogs.

She gets up off the towel and walks over to where Jager is standing. She finishes filling her plate with food and sits to Jager's right. They chat about stuff, like who's birthday is coming up and then about TV shows and movies. She was among the first group to get up and get seconds.

After a good hour, they return to playing valley ball, only this time Mimi decided to sit this game out, so she took Mimi's place on team one. She just hopes that she plays alright.

(----------------------------------------Jager----------------------------------------)

He walks towards his apartment and wonders what time Revmon will be getting back. He unlocks the door and hears, "So, you got a girlfriend." He sighs and turns on the lights. "Hello Revmon. You talked with Sora, didn't you?" He says as he takes off his shoes. He then places the bag on the floor. "Yip, it seems that it all started when I left on my trip." His partner says. He sighs and says, "And you think I planned it that way? You'd be correct." He watches as Revmon just looks defeated and says, "Why keep it from me?"

He finishes sorting through the pack on the floor and says, "You would have wanted a hand in the picking and I wanted to choice on my own." Revmon snorts and says, "I only want someone worthy for you! Plus how do I know that she isn't just using you?" He grins and says, "Cause I scared her on our first meeting so much that I thought she wouldn't show up at the meeting point. I also was the one to name the terms too." Revmon looks taken back by that information. "You scared her that much? What did you do? Catch her off guard then." Revmon says. He can't help but grin a bit as he remembers the way she cringed when he questioned her about spying on Matt and him.

He sighs as he heads to the bathroom to rinse out his swim trunks. He then hangs them up to dry out. He'll do laundry tomorrow; he soon sits down on a lazy boy chair. "So, how was Growlmon X?" He asks, changing the subject. "Doing good. You'd be stunned at how large he has grown. You should visit him too." Revmon says.

He nods at this; something in his expression must have shown his worry about something, so Revmon asks in a concerned voice, "What's wrong?" He admits, "I don't know my feelings concerning Lin." Revmon studies him and asks, "You're developing feelings for her after just a week?"

(---------------------------------------Revmon-------------------------------------)

He waits for his partner to answer. He didn't expect this and he didn't know just how to answer this. "I guess so. There's just something about her that I can't describe." His partner tells him. He studies his partner and then says, "I think this is something only you can go through. Though I wouldn't mind knowing what this Lin looks like." Jager sighs and nods at that.

They soon just turned on the TV and Jager takes out some frozen fries for supper. It's 5:23 pm and it won't take long for them to heat up. They soon found an American movie to watch too.

They spent the rest of the night just chilling out in front of the TV. It's Sunday and his partner has school tomorrow. He still has trouble thinking that Jager found someone without anyone's help, but then, he knew that just cause they keep picking teens that they think Jager will like, doesn't mean that they're the right ones either. So now he's curious about who this Lin is and what she's like.

To be continued …


	38. Chapter 38

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 38

It's been a whole month since his partner has been going out with Lin Strith. He had gotten glimpse of her a few time and could see why Jager would be interested in her. The cloths were punk and few people take a second glance at her.

It's also getting close to the time when that group of rogue Digimon will attack. They got like four more months before it's suppose to happen and they were now beginning to have meetings about it. From the few rumours that Wizardmon has heard, it seems that the group is still making plans.

"So we're meeting at Sora's then?" He asks for the fifth time today. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Jager asks with a hint of anger. He sighs and looks around the apartment one last time. "I just thought we'd meet at a park or something is all." He says, grumbling that his decision had been out voted, he had most of the Digimon on his side, but at the last minute Gabumon and Wormon agreed with their partners. His idea had been for it to be a whole day at the park, but then everyone got busy and they voted for it to be either a short meeting at Sora's or three hours at the park. So they were going to Sora's for a meeting lasting about hour and half.

They got into the car and he asks, "Did you lock the door?" "Nope. We'll be back soon." His partner answers, he just turns up the volume for the CD.

(---------------------------------------Lin-------------------------------------------)

She knocks on Jager's door and waits. Then decides to try and open the door. She finds is unlocked and she walks into the apartment. She blinks as she surveys the room.

She sighs and wipes some tears from her eyes. She got into a fight with her mom and had decided to seek comfort with Jager, but it looks like he's gone. She looks around the place, hoping to find something that would hint at the time when he'd get back.

She pauses by the computer and finds a weird cell phone by the computer. It was black with green trim. She picks it up and flips it open. "That's odd, what kind of cell phone doesn't have number? Or a speaker?" She thinks out loud.

As she puts it back on the desk, the computer and the odd cell phone begin to glow. Then she covers her eyes with her hands in hopes of blocking out the bright light. She feels weird for a few seconds and then she's fine.

She opens her eyes and lowers her arms. She just stares in front of her, for some how, she finds herself in a forest. She glances around slowly, to verify that she really was in a forest and that she's not imaging it. After a few minutes, she just stares at the odd buildings that remind her of baby blocks.

"Where am I?" She asks out loud, she didn't expect an answer. "By Primary Village, of course." A voice says. "Who's there?" She demands. "I'm Viximon." The voice says and she looks down. She just stares dumbly at this cute yellow stuff fox on the ground. Then before her eyes it says, "You look lost, where's your partner?" "Partner?" She repeats the last part. "You know, your partner Digimon." The yellow fox asks calmly. "Digimon? What's that?" She asks. "Well, for starters, I'm a Digimon. It means Digital Monsters." Viximon says. "Then why would a human partner with one?" She asks. "To be friends and to help each other. You see, there are bad Digimon out here that would love to torment a helpless human and the partner is there to keep that from happening." The yellow fur ball says.

She thinks about this as she once again glances at the block buildings. "First time I've ever heard about this." She says. "I kind of got that when you kept repeating the last bits." Viximon says. "Why have you been crying?" Viximon asks, changing the subject. She looks down and into Viximon's blue eyes. She then didn't see the harm of telling this ball of fluff about why she was crying.

She finds a spot to sit down, a log, and begins. "You see, my mom doesn't really like me, you see. She prefers my brothers to me. In her eyes, I'm just a waste of space." She says bitterly. "I hoped that dressing like a tomboy would help, but it only made things worst. We began to get into arguments about little things at first, then over time we fought over much more important things. She expects me to be grateful of her 'letting' me live with her, you see. She also thinks that I'm a whore now too." She says. Then continues after a few minutes. "I've been hiding the fact that I'm dating a guy and she found out from my little brother about him and she began calling me a whore and a few other names that I wish I could forget, but the bottom line is, I punched her in the face and walked out. Most of my stuff in this locker at school, so I don't have to go back, but I was hoping to talk with my boyfriend about this." She pauses and looks to see Viximon listening to her. "He wasn't home, so I looked through the living room in hopes of finding out where he might have gone, you see. I ended up in front of the computer and it began to glow and I found myself here." She says.

Viximon nods and says softly, "I wouldn't know about a mother-daughter relationship, but from what I've heard, human parents are suppose to love and protect their kids, not make them go through what you did. Though I'm curious, just what's your boyfriend's name is?" "Jager Kimura." She answers. Viximon just stares at her, looking stunned and awed. "You're the girlfriend of that one? I've heard stories about him and his partner Revmon! They're supposed to be among the strongest Digidestine there is!" She looks confused at first, and then it dawned on her about the name Revmon. She remembers hearing the first part of the name and now she understands more about it.

"So, just what is he famous for?" She asks. Viximon recovers and says, "He's suppose to be a really good friend of Fanglongmon, the fifth sovereign. Plus, Revmon's rumoured to Digivolve into a super powerful dragon Digimon." She blinks at this and nods as if beginning to get what Kari meant by secrets. "I don't suppose you know a way to get me home?" She asks. Viximon thinks about it and then says, "You need to find a partner and then you'll receive a Digivice. You use the Digivice to open a portal out of this world." She sighs and says, "So how will I know which Digimon is my partner?" Viximon shrugs the best she could considering that she's a like a big fur ball. "When you're in trouble, the Digimon will Digivolve to protect you." Viximon answers. "What's Digivolve?" She asks. "It's when a Digimon transforms into a more powerful form. The first form is call fresh, then in-training, rookie, champion, ultimate, and finally mega. Most Digimon partnered with a human usually are rookies, though there are others that have partners at a higher level though. The Digidestine of Light's partner is a champion named Gatomon." Viximon says. "Let me guess, these Digivices help the Digimon reach higher forms in times of need." She says. Viximon nods.

She thinks about it and decides. "Do you think you might be my partner?" She asks Viximon. Viximon blinks at this and says, "I might. I had this feeling that I should be here…" She sighs and says, "Lets try it out then. You're not a rookie, right?" Viximon nods at this. "Then maybe if I think real hard for you to be a rookie, it'll summon a Digivice and then I can get back to the real world." She says. Viximon sighs and she closes her eyes.

She clears her mind first and then pictures Viximon in her mind. Then wishes that the little Digimon to grow bigger and stronger, at what felt to be like forever, she feels something connect. She opens her eyes and watches as Viximon begins to glow. "Viximon Digivolve to… Renamon!" She also notices some light remaining too. She reaches out and grabs it.

She looks at the now larger fox Digimon who seems to be examining her new form. She opens her hand and finds a white device with purple on it. "That's a D-3." Her partner's new voice says. "D-3, huh? Thanks for going along with the plan, Renamon." She says. She pockets the D-3 and smiles at her newest friend. "I'll try my hardest to protect you…" Renamon trails off, waiting for a name. "Lin." She says. Renamon nods and says, "Let's find a TV. It'll take you home." "Mind if you come with me to the real world?" She asks. "I wouldn't mind that. I've always wanted to see it with my own eyes." Her partner says.

She looks thoughtful for a minute and then asks, "How would we hide you?" Then before her eyes, Renamon steps into some shadows and fades from view. Then appears again in front of her. "That would work." She says and she could tell that her partner was pleased.

She follows Renamon's lead through the forest. She now knows what Jager might be hiding from her and she's not angry about it. She's going to be doing the same thing too. They soon find a busted TV and she holds out her D-3 and looks at Renamon for help. "I believe its 'Digi Port Open.'" Her partner says. "Digi Port Open!" She says and soon finds that they now back at Jager's apartment.

She watches as Renamon disappears and then she walks out of the apartment. She feels better already and she'll phone Jager later. For now, she'll show her partner around this part of the city.

(----------------------------------------TK------------------------------------------)

The meeting ended and he decided to treat his partner to some ice cream. Patamon rides on his left shoulder as they walk into the parlour. He looks around and then spots Lin alone in the back. He decides to talk with her, after Patamon and him have had some ice cream.

He turns away and at the menu. "A rocky road with sprinkles?" His partner asks. "'K." He says softly, knowing that Patamon can hear him loud and clear. "I'll have a rocky road with sprinkles and a cookies & cream." He orders. The worker nods and he then waits in line to pay.

He soon has the ice creams and Patamon says, "Go to where Lin is. I think some body is with her." He's startled at that, but does as he's told. He walks over to where Lin is and she look surprise to see him. Then she looks at Patamon. Before Lin or him could say anything, Patamon pipes up, "Hi, I'm Patamon. Who's the Digimon with you?" Lin looks stunned at Patamon talking and a tall yellow fox appears. "I'm Renamon and we've just become partners earlier today." Renamon says. Startled at that, but then says, "I'm TK and it's nice to meet you Renamon." Then asks Lin. "Mind if we sit here?" Lin just shakes her head as she continues to stare at Patamon.

Patamon soon is eating his ice cream and he waits for Lin to speak. "How long?" She asks. "Since I was eight. It's also when the group got started. It started out without Jager, Kari, Ken, Davis, Cody, and Yolei though. Then Jager joined and then Kari. Two years later, Ken hooked up. Then four years later, the remaining people joined in. Though one might say that Jager had been with the group the whole time but not too. You'd have to talk with Jager about that thought. It's his secret to tell." He informs her. "You mean that Jager has more secrets?" She asks. He nods at that. "It's a real shocker, but I don't think too deeply about it. Just to warn you, the group considers Jager and me twins." He says. Lin looks puzzled at that but didn't ask a question. "So, is he at home by any chance?" Lin asks. He just nods. "He should be. Just keep an open mind." He suggests to Lin. Lin nods and Renamon fades into the shadows and Lin says, "Thanks, TK. I'll try. Bye."

He watches as Lin leaves the building. "You think we should warn Jager and Revmon?" He asks. "Nope! They like to surprise us, so why not let them get shocked once in a while?" His partner answers. He just sighs and then returns to eating his ice cream before Patamon could talk him into giving it to him.

To be continued …


	39. Chapter 39

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 39

She again finds herself standing in front of her boyfriend's place for the second time today. She could see a bit why TK and Jager could almost pass for each other, but to call them twins was just confusing. She sighs and then knocks on the door.

She doesn't turn to know that her partner now stands behind her. The door opens and a black Digimon with blue eyes opens the door. Revmon, she guesses, looks at her then studies Renamon with interest. "Come in." The Digimon says as he moves to let them in. They walk into the apartment.

As she takes off her shoes, she studies Revmon. Revmon's back and arms have green strips that don't continue onto the long tail. She notes the ears that were cat like and that Revmon wasn't as tall as Renamon. She also didn't know what to think.

Then Jager walks into the living room and looks between her, Revmon, and then Renamon. "I didn't expect this." Jager admits. "I'll get some food out. I think that this will take a really long while." Revmon says as he walks into the kitchen area.

She sits on a lazy boy, as does her boyfriend. Renamon takes a seat on the couch and when Revmon comes over with a large bowl of chips mixed with some popcorn. Revmon offers Renamon some and her partner decides to have some.

After a good eight minutes Jager starts from the beginning, "You see, I'm not the age I seem to be. In truth, I'm over two hundred and my real name is Takeru Takashi, once the Digidestine of Hope, now the Digidestine of Life Cycles. You see, when I was fourteen years old, my friends and I were murdered by a group of rogue Digimon. You have seen TK, right?" She just nods. "That's what I looked like back then. After the murder, I activated this dormant program. This program is really odd, for in a Digimon, it gives them more power and helps them heal faster, it also makes it supper hard for that Digimon to be deleted. The program resurrected me. It also changed my appearance too. It not only did I activate this program in myself, my partner too had it too and is now active too." Everyone but Revmon looks at the black Digimon.

They soon look away and Jager takes a few minutes to collect his thoughts. "When I was resurrected, I found myself close to Primary Village…"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It took a good five hours for Jager to finish telling Renamon and her about his whole past and also about what happened in recent years. She felt numb afterwards and she didn't know just how to react. On the one hand, it was nice to know why Jager was the way he is and that he wasn't too open with anyone outside the Digidestine. But on the other hand, it freaks her out a little that in a few months time that event could happen again and that TK and Jager were really twins.

She's lying down in the guest bedroom as Jager cooks dinner. She wonders if now would be a good time as any to tell Jager about her problems with her mother. She now knows that Jager will not judge her about it and that he might even comfort her. It's a bit confusing, but she now feels certain that Jager would always be someone she could turn too. That makes her feel a whole lot better.

The door opens and she finds Renamon there. "You ok?" Her partner asks in a concerned voice. "Just overwhelmed. It's not every day that you learn that you're boyfriend is a time traveler and is over two hundred years old. It's odd, you know. I'm not scared that he'll reject me any more for my problems with my family. I just wonder where we'll go from here." She says to her partner. Renamon nods at this and says, "You're ready to tell him then." She nods and asks, "Dinner's ready then?" Renamon answers, "Almost." She sighs and gets off the bed. Closing the door behind her, she enters the short hallway that leads to the living room and kitchen area.

(----------------------------------------Jager----------------------------------------)

He looks up as Lin enters his line of sight. He finishes placing the hot plate onto the place mat. He then turns away and checks on the rice. It's done and he turns off the heater and picks up the top tray of the steamer. He then walks over to where the bowl he plans on using to hold the rice. He then slants the tray so that the rice empties into the bowl. He then puts down the tray and takes the bowl of rice to the table.

He then sits down at the table; he pauses before picking up a spoon. He asks, "Did you want to go first?" Lin looks surprised and then nods. He lets go of the spoon. Lin then begins by taking some noodles; soon both Digimon and him begin to take food too.

After ten minutes, Lin and him were finished, but Renamon and Revmon were still going strong. He motions for Lin to join him on the couch and she nods. They both get up and walk over towards the living room area. He sits to the right of the couch while Lin to the left.

After four minutes, he asks, "You want to talk about it? I think something is bothering you and it has nothing to do with what I told you." His… girlfriend looks afraid, but she then gathers her courage. "I got into a fight with my mother. I punched her in the face and walked out." She finally says. He looks surprise, but didn't say anything. He reaches out to take Lin's hand. Lin blushes a bit at this and she continues. "I don't want to go back home. I just don't know what to do, though." He nods at this, he says, "For now, you could stay here, in the guest room. You have your stuff with you?" "Most of it is at school in a spare locker. Why?" Lin asks.

He gets up and Lin also stands up. He lets go of her hand and walks over to put his shoes on. "We're going to get your stuff from that locker and bring it here. Then we'll talk with Sora about seeing if Sora and her mom wouldn't mind having you stay with them. It would be weird if you live here with me on your own, but for tonight, I think wouldn't hurt." He says as he grabs his jacket. Lin just looks at him in awe and then nods. She then puts on her shoes and says, "But the bus wouldn't be arriving for a while." "I have a car and I can drive." He reminds her. "O yea." Lin says. Soon they're out the door and heading to his car.

(---------------------------------------Kari------------------------------------------)

She hears the phone ring and gets up to get it. "Hello?" She asks. "Hey Kari, it's Revmon. Got a question for you, do you know if Sora's parents wouldn't mind having Lin stay with them for an unknown amount of time?" Revmon asks. "Depends on why Lin needs to." She answers. "How about an abusive mother?" Revmon asks.

She just stands there, holding the phone to her ear. After a good three minutes, she answers, "I think that's a really good reason. Anything else?" "You have any… woman things?" Revmon asks. "I'll bring them over." She says. "Thanks." The rookie answers. They hang up the phones and she sighs.

"Who was on the phone?" Tai asks as he walks out of his bedroom. "It was Revmon. He wanted me to bring some woman things over. I think Lin's running away from home and that she needs a place to stay." She says. "Is Jager's going to talk to Sora about having Lin stay with her?" Tai asks. "Sounds about right." She says. Then she heads for the bathroom.

She walks back into the living room and finds Tai ready to go. She raises an eyebrow and asks, "You're coming too?" Tai answers, "It's late and you going out alone isn't an opinion." She smiles and just nods, not bothering to remind Tai that there was always Gatomon.

(---------------------------------------Lin-------------------------------------------)

They make it back and find Tai and Kari walking towards the apartment building. "Hey!" Jager yells out. They turn and wave to them. They soon catch up to Tai and his little sister Kari. "What are you two doing over here?" Jager asks. She stands to Jager's left and then notices a bag that Kari is carrying.

"Revmon phoned asking for items of a personal matter." Tai informs them. She then blushes as she figures it out. "It's not my time yet!" She says. Kari smiles a bit and says, "It's close though, right?" She sighs and nods.

They soon head towards the elevator as listen as Tai and Jager talk about little things. She then asks, "So, Kari, what kind of partner do you have?" Tai and Kari look surprise and Tai asks, "You told her?" "I didn't, she found her way to the Digital World and found her partner. Her partner is Renamon. A tall yellow fox with purple gloves and very polite too." Jager says. "My partner's Gatomon, she's a white cat with green striped gloves. She's a champion level Digimon." Kari says. Tai then says, "Agumon is my partner and is a rookie level Digimon. He's orange in colour and looks to be a Dino."

They soon are at the right level and they step off the elevator. They soon make it to the room and Revmon opens the door. "Good to see you Tai and you too Kari." Revmon says and they step into the apartment. "I am Renamon." Her partner says.

Tai and Kari turn towards her partner. "Nice to meet you, Renamon. I'm Tai and this is my little sister, Kari." Tai introduces him and his sister. "It's a pleasure." Renamon says. Kari smiles and says, "Nice to meet you too Renamon." Renamon nods in Kari's direction.

She then walks towards the guest room. She turns to find Kari behind her. Kari places a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiles at this and they then enter into the guest room together.

(---------------------------------------Jager-----------------------------------------)

He watches as both Kari and Lin leave the room. Revmon holds onto Renamon's paw. "Let Kari do this alone." Revmon says. Renamon looks uncertain and he says, "Trust Kari to help Lin." Renamon looks forlorn towards where Lin and Kari are, but then looks away. Revmon lets go of Renamon's paw.

Both Digimon then look towards the computer. "We'll see you tomorrow, Jager." His partner says. "Tell Lin that I say bye." Renamon says as the two Digimon walk towards the computer. The portal opens and the two Digimon disappears, leaving Tai and him alone.

He sits down on the lazy boy closest to him. Tai then sits on the other one. "So, just how bad is it?" Tai asks. "I don't know the whole story, but it sounds like it's been going on for a really long time." He tells Tai. Tai looks serious and says, "We'll head over to Sora's afterwards. I think that they'll be ready for her tomorrow." "Thank you, Tai." He says. Tai smiles and says, "No problem, Jager. It's the least I could do." He smiles at this and remembers the times when he was younger, about how he viewed Tai as an older brother along side Matt. He looked up to both of them, even though they were sometimes at odds with each other.

They didn't say anything through out whole time that Kari was alone with Lin. They didn't turn on the TV or anything just enjoyed each other's company. After two hours, Kari came out and says, "She's asleep." They just nod and they both get up. "Thanks for coming over." He says and they both just nod. He locks the door after they left. He then puts the dishes away and decides to turn in for the night.

To be continued …


	40. Chapter 40

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 40

He watches with amusement as Jager and Lin were holding hands as they walk away to go fishing. With them were not only their partners, but also some of the other Digidestine from around the world. He turns to find Kari giving him a meaningful look. He blushes at this and then goes back to setting up the blank before him.

It's been a few months since they first started making plans to defend themselves from that group of rogue Digimon that killed Jager's group. They also decided that they needed help from the other Digidestine too, also it seems that Raptordramon and Growlmon X were also willing to help too. So those that were over ten years old were here and so were Raptordramon and Growlmon X.

In other news, both Jager and him have been growing normally too. It sure shocked Jager when he found that some of pants and shirts were too small for him, so Jager had to go out and buy some new cloths. It made both him and his older twin brother relieved that the X-Antibody hadn't activated either.

He finishes setting up his blanket and then helps Cody look for firewood. Patamon and Armadillomon help by scouting out clearings with the most firewood. They were joined by Michael with Betamon and Lou with Tortomon. They chatted and joked about movies and music. They load the wood onto Tortomon's back, for the large Digimon didn't mind carrying the logs and sticks.

Soon they were done and they head back with what they have. They then set up the place for the large fire and watch as FlareLizamon starts the fire. They then find themselves doing other jobs without even saying having a say so. He just hopes that things work out in the end, they just hope that the information that Magusmon, Wizardmon Digivolved last month, was accurate.

(------------------------------------Revmon----------------------------------------)

He dives under to scare up some of the fish so that Jager will spear some. They've done this hundreds of times and it never gets old. They always have fun doing this, for between Jager's aim and him scaring up the fish, they usually get at least ten fish, either medium to large.

It also means that they had a spot all to themselves, for the others were using newly made fishing poles and the way him and his partner are doing is stirring up the water and scaring the fish. That includes Lin and Renamon too. They also made a small bet, if Jager and him spear more fish then those using the fishing poles they'll not have to worry about doing any more choirs for the rest of the day, but if they lost then they're to cook all of the fish without help.

He feels sorry for the others, for so far, they have a grand total of ten large fish and thirteen medium size ones. This will be their last go to get the fish. Jager also has some nets set up at the far bank, it's not cheating per say, its just using spears in a different way. For the netting, it was long grass weaved together.

He begins to chase after a group of fish that he spies. He chases them towards where his partner is waiting. He watches as three fish are speared within a matter of minutes. He then herds the group for five more rounds around his partner. He comes up for air after three minutes and then reherds the fish towards where the net is.

He chases the fish into the first part of the net and scares them into jumping into the second part. He surfaces and waves towards his partner. Jager waves a spear to acknowledgement. He then crawls onto the bank and pulls the ropes that will haul the fish out of the water.

He finishes and then begins to shake himself to get rid of as much water as he can. The then blinks as he finds a towel being tossed his way; he catches it and begins to use the towel to dry off. He can hear Jager begin to also dry off.

He finishes and looks to where the bundle of spears. He lets the towel hang around him like a cape or rode as he walks towards the bundle. He soon picks one up and then walks towards the net holding the net. He then begins to spear fish onto the spear and then drives the butt of the spear into the ground.

Soon his partner joins him in doing this. It takes them a good forty-six minutes to finish spearing the fish from the net. By then, they were dry and Jager then heads to the opposite bank to get his cloths. He sets his towel onto a branch. He smiles as he looks at how many fish they have caught.

He turns to find Lin and the others staring at the speared fish. He grins and says, "You think this is enough?" It was Renamon that recovers first and says, "Maybe." He snorts and just shakes his head at that statement. "Just how will you get this back to the picnic site?" Asks Derek. He blinks and looks around at the speared fish. "No clue!" He says cheerfully. "Thought so." Nick says. "Well, I believe we did win the bet though." He points out. He watches as the others just glance at each other, as if just realising that Jager and him did.

Soon Jager appears with the rest of the fish they speared and says, "I think it might be best if Growlmon X helps out. I think he'll be happy to help speed up the cooking process." He nods in agreement with that statement.

(--------------------------------------Kari-------------------------------------------)

She watches as Jager talks to Growlmon X about something. Then Growlmon X then follows Jager into the forest. She looks around and spies the others that when fishing, she then walks over to Lin and Renamon.

"Why is Growlmon X following Jager into the forest?" She asks once she's close to Lin. "Jager and Revmon won a bet about who would catch the most fish. Jager and Revmon won, but there is so many that they decided to get Growlmon X to help carry the fish back to the site. Also cause Jager and Revmon won, they're not to do any more choirs." Lin informs her. She blinks in surprise and then sighs. "Just how many fish are we talk about?" She asks carefully. "I'd say over sixty but under eighty." Lin says. She nods thoughtfully at that and is kind of relieved at the number, it means that the Digimon could pig out on the fish while letting the humans to eat the other food stuffs.

She thanks Lin and heads to gather the cooks. They'll be gutting and dressing fish for quiet a while. She hopes that they have enough spices to use on all of those fish.

(--------------------------------------Matt-------------------------------------------)

He just kind of stares at the amount of fishes that Jager, Revmon, and Growlmon X has bought to the cooking site. He wasn't the only one staring, but they all just shake their heads and begin to take them off the spears and then gut them. They work in a chain gang, some of them taking the fish off the spears, then the next group guts them, the next seasons them, and then the group that puts them onto this metal rack that they're using to cook the fish.

It takes them a good hour to finish with the fish and they didn't have enough racks to use, so they decide to smoke the rest of it until the ones on the rack are finished. Soon they begin on the soup, hot dogs, and hamburgers. A group makes some punch, while others just head to get the tables ready.

"I can't believe that our brother and his partner speared that many fish. It's unbelievable." TK says. He smiles at this and nods in agreement with that statement. "Too true, little bro. But then, they did have the proper motivation to succeed." He reminds his little brother. TK just sighs at this and says, "Still, I don't see how Lin was part of the arrangement." He chuckles at that. "I believe that Jager add Lin into that 'we' he had used." He says.

(-----------------------------------------Lin-----------------------------------------)

She can't believe that the others bought Jager's excuse, but then, she didn't really help matters much by hugging him either. Renamon had decided to use the free time to chat with Raptordramon. Revmon had decided to talk with Growlmon X about the best way fish should be served.

That leaves her boyfriend and her some quiet time to themselves. They mostly just held hands and remained silent. They felt more comfortable like this then if they were chatting about anything. It just felt so… right and they decided to not temp it.

They have been like this for a good hour and half. They just kind of drifted into their own thoughts. She is mostly thinking about how much her life has changed since she met Jager to when she first moved in with Sora's parents. Both of Sora's parents approve of the things she's done, even though Sora's dad isn't usually around. She also feels safe with them too.

They hear Davis yell, "Lunch!" They both turn to look at the goggle wearing teen and then at each other. They let go of each other's hand and got up off the ground. They soon catch up with Davis and Catherine, the entered the clearing in a group of four.

They soon stand in line, just behind Agumon and Gabumon. Davis and Jager let Catherine and her stand in front. The dim of sound was quite different then the usual quietest that was the norm around the forest.

Then a roar is heard and everyone turns to look south of the picnic location. They watch as Mina runs towards them as her partner Meramon stands in of a black FlareRizamon tries to get to Mina. She glances at Jager as Jager identifies the Digimon. "DarkLizardmon. Champion level Digimon, viral type, and dark dragon."

Then two other Digimon appear to the west of them. A Digimon that looks to be a cartoon fox and some Digimon that looks to be a tank. Jager again identifies the two. "Fangmon and Tankdramon."

By now, most of the Digimon are setting aside their plates and were joining the battle. More rogues began to appear and she sees Renamon fight some large green Dino with two large horns from the shoulders of the Digimon facing forward. She watches as her partner dodges from the punches and the snaps from the green Digimon.

"Horn Buster!" The green Digimon yells. The attack hits her partner squarely and she yells, "Renamon!" She feels a surge of energy from somewhere and soon Renamon begins to glow. "Renamon Digivolve to… Kyubimon!"

She stares in awe of her newly Digivolved partner. As Kyubimon, her partner has nine tails as well as is on all fours. Around Kyubimon's neck is a red and white rope that ends in golden bells. It also looks like the socks and tail tips were white fire, for they were acting like it. On the shoulders and hind legs is the yin-yang symbol. All in all, as Kyubimon, Renamon was still beauty to be hold.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon yells and Kyubimon jumps and rolls into a blue fire dragon. The attack hits the large green Digimon. The green Digimon roars out in pain and Kyubimon then dodges the attacks of the enraged Digimon.

She blinks and turns to look around the clearing; it is now a war zone. For more Digimon just kept coming and they're partners were busy attacking and saving humans who were about to be attacked.

Then everything seems to pause as she watches Revmon jump into the air. "Revmon Warp Digivolve to… SangRyuumon!" Where there once was Revmon is now a huge red dragon. The great dragon roars out a challenge and ten rogue Digimon answers it. As everyone looks on, SangRyuumon opens his jaws and they watch as energy begins to gather between those jaws. She wonders just what's happening as the ten flying Digimon charge her boyfriend's partner.

To be continued …


	41. Chapter 41

Trials of Life

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-+-+ Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 41

He watches, as his partner gets ready to use his Forgotten Chaos attack. This whole attack is rushed and very unorganized too. All the Digimon that he remembers that had participated in killing off he and his friends were here, plus a few others too.

He had to snort at the fact that the ten Digimon were lining up for this attack. He also noticed that almost everyone was just staring at his partner and at the ten flying Digimon. He also notices that Lin's partner, Renamon, has also Digivolved.

The energy that SangRyuumon has been gathering is now ready to be used. The energy is soon is shot towards the ten Digimon. The beam lasts for a good three minutes and then SangRyuumon stops. The ten Digimon were deleted within the first minute of the attack.

Then his partner looks down at the group one the ground. The rogues were soon running and the partner Digimon were giving chase. His partner transforms back into Revmon and is the only Digimon that didn't give chase. He just sighs and runs a hand through his white hair.

"Is it over?" Someone asks. "Looks that way." Tai says. He nods in agreement. They then look around at the mess, it looks like the food was alright and it mostly was the edges that were in a mess, but that's easily fixed. Some of them then begin to help clean up the mess while others continue on normally.

The Digimon soon began to trickle back into the clearing. Those that Digivolved came back as rookies and they look tired, but all of the humans had eaten their fill, leaving the rest for the Digimon to eat the rest of the food.

Growlmon X and Raptordramon started a game after all the food has disappeared. The human's decide to watch the game, though some were busy doing the dishes and such. But Revmon and him decide to leave for a bit. He let Lin know where they're going and she nods in understanding.

Him and his partner just needs some time alone. It's been a while since Revmon ever needed to warp Digivolve into SangRyuumon and they just want some time alone together. He's relived that it's over, even though it wasn't as eventful as it should have been. It also turned out that Mina and her partner had stumbled onto a group of three Digimon getting ready to for the ambush, that's why they were so disorganized and he's kind of glad that it ended this way.

(----------------------------------------Ken-----------------------------------------)

He swallows as he takes a long hard look into the mirror. There's a Christmas dance tonight and he's going to it with Yolei. Most of the group were also going to the same dance too.

"Looking good." TK says. He turns to where TK and Jager are. Both have grown taller and have put on more muscle, too. Since last summer, it's official that the 'twins' don't have an aging problem. _'Or at least not yet. You never know what the future might bring.'_ He thinks as he studies the pair.

Jager is wearing white and TK is wearing light yellow. Both were dressing for their hair colour. He also notes that Jager and TK are the same height. They were here to pick him up for the dance and he just hopes that he looks alright.

"You think so?" He asks. Jager nods his head in agreement with his brother's statement. "Let's get going, I left Davis in the car with Cody, I don't want to find a large mess in the car when we get to my car." Jager states dryly.

He smiles and it's another reminder that Jager is older then any of them. According to his record, Jager is over twenty years of age, but his real age is over two hundred and counting. _'Looks are deceiving, they say. In Jager's case, much more so.'_ He thinks as he leaves the room.

They soon make it to the car and he sits in the back with Davis and Cody. They arrived just in time to stop Davis from changing the CD. It was the only one that Jager has been able to keep out of Revmon's hands. He still wonders if Revmon might be bribing Digidestine into trying to steal it, for it would explain why Tai, Matt, Davis, and even Sora have tried to steal it.

They were soon on their way to the dance. He just hopes that everything goes smoothly. He prays that it will.

(-------------------------------------Revmon---------------------------------------)

He sits down, for he's been partying for a good two hours straight already and he needed some time to rest. They started this party at five o'clock in the afternoon and it's now seven o'clock in the evening. He smiles and waves at Digimon that turn towards him.

"I thought you could continue on for another hour." Renamon says. He turns and says, "I'm pacing myself." Renamon nods and sits down by his right. "Quiet the celebration going on. Just how long will it continue?" Lin's partner asks. "I'd say until after midnight." He answers. Renamon smiles at this and says, "I think I'll leave before that." He shrugs and returns to watching the party.

He smiles as he watches his little brother talks with Gatomon and Wormon. He then looks for Veemon and the other partner Digimon. He soon spies them around the whole clearing. Some were dancing; others were snacking, and then finally dancing. Soon he feels rested and rejoins the dancing and partying.

They all need time to relax and to just be together. It helps that humans came up with this Christmas, for they already have exchanged gifts with each other and were all pleased with what they got. They get one gift, minimum, though there were those that got more gifts then most. It's a good time to be alive.

(---------------------------------------Jager-----------------------------------------)

He sits down on a rock as TK glows. TK's now twenty years old and it seems that the program is finally activating. He knows that Revmon was with Patamon.

He didn't know how to comfort his little brother, so he just watches as the glowing began to get stronger and stronger. Soon the glow flashes and he is forced to cover his eyes with his arm. When he finally lowers his arm, he finds TK standing.

"You ok?" He asks. TK turns and he just stares at TK's face. TK's hair is much lighter in colour now as is his blue eyes. TK's skin colour is now a bit browner, not as much as him though. TK also now spots a lender build, like him, and he'll bet that TK doesn't have to worry about exercising anymore.

"Have I changed that much?" TK asks miserably. He sighs and says, "It's just a shocked, that's all." TK doesn't look convened though. "Take a look in the lake." He suggests to his twin. He watches as TK does as he suggests.

"Ok, your right. I don't look too bad." TK says. He grins and says, "I don't think Kari will mind the change." TK blushes at this and says, "Might as well look for Revmon and Patamon." He nods in agreement and he gets up off the rock.

They soon make it to where they left their partners. They just stare at Revmon and then at the other Digimon that used to be Patamon. The Digimon still has wings, but they were now located on the back. The wings were red and feathered. The Digimon is on all four too and reminds him of a Red Panda, only baby blue were a Red Panda would be red and orange where there would be white fur. On the Digimon's right fore arm is the crest of Miracles in gold with the crest of Hope right after the crest of Miracles, also in gold.

TK's partner then stands up straight and says, "I'm Hunhomon." He glances at TK and his little brother nods at this. "You're still you, right?" TK says, Hunhomon nods at this. "Then there's no problem, right?" TK adds. Hunhomon smiles and flying into the air, heading towards TK's left shoulder. TK strokes his partner's head and Hunhomon looks content with it.

He glances down at his own partner and Revmon smiles slightly at the scene in front of them. They then decide to leave TK and Hunhomon alone. They slip away without either TK or Hunhomon noticing them.

(----------------------------------------TK------------------------------------------)

He smiles as he looks at Kari. It's Jager's and Lin's wedding and the ceremony was very different then the norm, but then it's something that they have come to expect from his older twin brother. Both of Lin and Jager's partners are taking important roles in the ceremony.

The wedding ceremony is being held in the Digital World and it's Fanglongmon that's taking the priest's role. Many Digimon were here to witness the marriage of Lin and Jager. Also their parents were here too, and standing in for Lin's parents were Sora's mom and dad.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The golden dragon proclaims. Jager leans in and they kiss each other. Everyone yells out their congratulations to the newly weds. Jager and Lin move towards Shalindramon is waiting. Renamon is already waiting on Shalindramon's back and soon Lin and Jager are on Jager's partner's back.

They all watch as they ride Shalindramon into the air and they then head towards where the temporary hut is set up. His brother and sister-in-law were going to show up at the party at four o'clock, giving them plenty of time to get everything set up.

He pulls Kari into a hug and she says, "I wonder who's next?" "We could be." He says. Kari turns her head slightly and says, "Are you proposing?" "I believe I am." He admits to his long time girl time. "I'd love to be Hikari Takashi." Kari informs him. "I'll get a ring tomorrow." He promise Kari. They kiss and they then hug each other close.

(----------------------------------------Kari-----------------------------------------)

She picks up her daughter Rei and asks, "How's Masuken?" "Mas looks great! When can I sleep over at Uncle Jager and Aunt Lin's again?" Rei asks. Mas is Masuken's nickname. "Maybe next week, honey." She informs her daughter.

She lets her five-year drop to the ground and turns to look at where Lopmon is trailing Rei. Rei smiles at her partner and they then continue on to their house. She listens as Rei talks about how Liam, Matt's and Mimi's eight year old son, got into a fight with Marcus, Joe's and Sharon's ten year old son. She listens as ChaosPupmon, Liam's partner and Kotemon, Marcus's partner, try and stop the fighting. It seems that Kudamon, Mas's partner helped ChaosPupmon and Kotemon stop the fighting between the two boys.

They soon make it home and she watches as Rei races to hug her father. She studies how Rei's brown hair flows in the air as her daughter races towards TK. She could picture Rei's blue eyes sparkling too. Gennai has checked both Rei and Mas to make sure that they didn't inherit the active X-Antibody.

It's been a good ten years of marriage and both TK and her were still very much in love. So were most of the Digidestine too. Tai and Matt were busy with Digital relations. Jager, Lin, Yolei, and Izzy when into the film business and are creating amazing series for TV and movies. Joe is a doctor researching ways to combine Digital healing methods, like MagnaAngemon's Magna Antidote or some of the potions that the healers make. Ken and Davis were policing trouble between certain groups of humans and Digimon. Cody is finding ways to restore farmlands in South America back into rain forests. Sora and Mimi were designing cloths for both Digimon and humans. TK has been busy with his show, Reppa No Yami. It's a Fire Spin production, the company that Jager and them started. She's been busy with teaching gym classes at the local High School.

She smiles as TK beams at her. She notices Gatomon and Hunhomon waiting by either of TK's sides. She pats her belly, they're having twin boys and Rei was happy at the idea of having baby brothers. They already have a list of names. It helps that Sora, Lin, Yolei, and Mimi were also pregnant this year too. Lin's having another son, Yolei is having a daughter, Sora is having another son, and Mimi having twin girls.

TK and her hug and then walk inside. She's proud of the life style that they have made together. They listen as their daughter turns on the TV and they head to the kitchen to make sure dinner is ready.

(----------------------------------------Jager----------------------------------------)

He smiles as he holds his great great granddaughter. He's dying and he doesn't regret it. He lived a very long and fruitful life. He soon hands Mari back to her father. "So, you regret anything?" His great-grandson asks. He smiles and says, "Not really. I've lived for a good three hundred years and that's enough for me." He turns to where his twin is and listens as TK says; "I can't believe I made it to hundred and twenty-three years. It feels like yesterday that I was just learning how to drive…" He nods in understanding. "We'll be joining our friends soon enough, little bro." He says.

Their family was over for one last visit. Both Revmon and Hunhomon were close by; they have plans on moving to the world that Fanglongmon rules over. He approves of their choice and wishes them luck.

It's soon nine o'clock at night and they're left alone. He feels sleepily and he soon falls fast asleep.

(------------------------------------Revmon----------------------------------------)

He sighs and turns to comfort his little brother. They stayed for the funeral and they were now saying their good byes for the time being. They'll be able to visit their friends, they'll just not be able to visit as often as they'd like. He takes one glance at Renamon and then turns towards the teleporter. He hears Hunhomon trail him as he walks onto the design. In a flash they soon find themselves in a different clearing and they both journey together to find a spot to call home.

To Readers:

Hunho is Chinese for firefox and is used for Red Panda. The name is due to their colour and similar size to a fox. Thought it was a good name for Patamon's new rookie form, for I didn't feel right with just adding a X at the end of Patamon's name. Jager and Lin's son's name comes from D-Cyber Manga. Rei, TK's and Kari's daughter comes from V-Tamer Manga.

Thanks for reading this last chapter of my story. I'm working on my sequel to Starlight and hope it's as big a hit as Starlight was. See you later and thanks to those of you who have reviewed my story.


End file.
